Children of the Flame Saga: Book I Death's Daughter
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: An alternative version of Harry's 5th year, beginning over the Christmas break after Harry witnesses Nagini's attack on Arthur Weasley. The mechanations of many converge to create a harsh new reality that leaves Harry clinging to slim hope in an ever darkening world. Rated Mature to cover my bases.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, I'm back again. I've got another story for you and I'll take care of a few house cleaning items here before getting to it. First, the story is about %95 complete. I've got some stuff to clean up towards the end but as in the past you can expect regular updates from me.

Of course the basis for the story comes from our beloved JKR. Without her, all of us addicts wouldn't even know what we are missing. Other aspects of this story come from things I've read in other fanfics that got me to thinking I'd like to try something like that. I can't possibly call all the various authors out who might have inspired me because I've read far too much fan fiction to remember where everything might have come from. Sometimes I'm not even sure if a particular idea is totally original to me or if I read it somewhere else so long ago that I've _forgotten._ I'll thank all the author's for the inspiration they provided here and hope that is enough. Really though, can any of us complain? Every one of us is playing with JKR's creation and she isn't complaining, so we shouldn't either.

What else? I'm posting the story in three different books called the, Children of Fire Saga.

I'm mostly working without a beta. About the first ten chapters of book one have had the benefit of an extra set of eyes. Thank you again to Strangeways for his efforts. I'll do my best after that, but apologize now for the inevitable failings to occur.

The only canon change I think I need to call out is that Ginny is a backup Seeker and Chaser on the quidditch team.

Nope, gotta call out a second one. I'm adding a prank played by Ginny a couple weeks before Christmas where she levitates a niffler through the window of Umbridge's office. And gets away with it. I've gotta be honest, it's been a seriously long time since I read the books and I think a prank like this is actually played only it's the twins who do it. Whatever, I'm giving it to Ginny. This became necessary to do after a rather large mistake on my part was pointed out by **WriterShwin.** Credit where it is due and thanks for pointing it out.

The story begins over Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Other than called out canon changes, it should be, and I'm fairly certain is at least %99, canon compliant right up to Ginny's telling off of Harry for forgetting about Tom Riddle possessing her during her 1st year. After that point we go AU.


	2. Ch 1: A Bit Stupid

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

* * *

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Harry remained quite still as the impact of these words hit him. Then he wheeled around. "I forgot," he said.

"Lucky you," said Ginny coolly.

OotP pg 499-500

* * *

 **Children of Fire Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Bit Stupid**

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by Tom, and I can tell you how it feels." Harry remained quite still as the impact of her words hit him. What followed though was far worse. "You forgot, didn't you?" she accused. Harry cringed, feeling as if she had physically struck him.

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry," he said painfully.

"You should be," she said icily. Harry swallowed thickly over the lump in his throat and not even Ron dared say anything in the oppressive silence that descended on the room. Uncomfortable as it was, Ginny's next words seemed to wash over Harry much like a Dementor's chill. "Can you remember everything you've been doing?" Not daring to speak he gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

"No," Harry whispered.

"Then Tom hasn't ever possessed you," Ginny said before she turned from him as if he were so much dirt and exited the room.

It was a half moment before Hermione was moving to follow her. She paused in the doorway, turning back. "Sometimes, Harry," she said, "you might do well to realize that not everything that happens, happens to you alone … and even if it does, that doesn't mean it's always _about_ you."

"Hermione," Ron called when she turned to go after Ginny again, "come on –"

"Leave it, Ron," Harry cut him off wearily.

"But –"

"No, mate," Harry said, "I appreciate it, but if there was ever a time I deserved to be told off like that or the way I feel right now, this is it."

"Come on, Harry, it's not your fault you forgot. Heck, I forget half the time and I'm her brother for Merlin's sake."

Harry considered his friend for a few seconds before replying. "Yeah, well I'm not." He shoved himself off the bed and made for the door, ignoring Ron calling after him as he did.

* * *

It was much later that same night, so late in fact that it was actually early, that Harry quietly moved down the stairs of his godfather's ancestral home. It was yet another rough night among the many of Harry's young life. Though this time he could only wish the reason for it had been his seemingly never-ending procession of nightmares. No, this time it was the dawning realization of just how badly he had disappointed and hurt someone he considered a friend. Only a few hours ago, he would have believed it impossible to feel more wretched than when he'd thought he was being possessed and responsible for the attack on Mr. Weasley. Now though, he was painfully forced to admit to feeling much worse. And there was nothing for it but to accept he was a complete and utter arse and deserved every bit of remorse and guilt he was currently suffering.

The hours he had spent since leaving Ron earlier that night reviewing his relationship with one Ginny Weasley were anything but kind. Sure, he couldn't deny that he had gone into the Chamber of Secrets for her. Possibly, once he knew it was Ginny who had been taken, doing something to help had become more urgent in his mind. But the reality was it wouldn't have mattered who Riddle had taken down there. Harry knew he'd have gone after pretty much anyone; Malfoy 'Ferret Boy' Draco included. Maybe not now, but back in second year, even him. And once Harry acknowledged that fact, he really couldn't give himself credit for thinking about Ginny as an individual even then. She was just someone who needed help. He'd been in position to save her and he'd done it.

Worse though, came after the Chamber. For Merlin's sake he'd never once thought to ask her how she was doing. Exactly what kind of friend was that? Not a good one at all he decided. He'd examined every interaction he could remember having had with her. He knew that he must have passed her by in the halls of Hogwarts or the common room of Gryffindor tower hundreds, if not thousands, of times and for the few times they had ever exchanged hellos or a smile or a nod of acknowledgment he had never been first. It was always her. There was just nothing at all to make him feel good about his relationship with Ginny.

The thing was, despite having basically never treated her with anything but indifference, he found when he really looked inside himself he was actually quite aware of Ginny Weasley. His ruminations had brought forth the concept that even if he didn't really acknowledge her being there; he usually knew she was in the same room as him before he actually even saw her. Equally curious: he also seemed to realize when she wasn't there. And he knew a fair few things about her too.

She was tough, and appeared to be pretty much fearless. He knew it was her who had levitated a niffler through the window of her Umbridge's office a few weeks back. Talk about nerve! He was more than certain that was a prank he wouldn't dare. He knew her laugh and he knew her 'don't mess with me' voice. A night spent sitting on the roof of The Burrow after one his nightmares had given him the knowledge that she snuck out at night to break into the family broom shed and sneak rides on her brothers' brooms. He'd known she was a rather good flier long before she joined the Gryffindor team as a backup Chaser and Seeker this year.

The most confusing though, without a doubt had come from a rather embarrassing incident at the Quidditch World Cup where he'd accidentally used her shampoo. He of course, had taken more than a fair bit of ribbing from, well, pretty much everyone but Mr. Weasley and Ginny herself. Even Hermione had had a go at him. But forget about any of that, what exactly did it mean when you knew someone's scent?

To be certain cinnamon and vanilla were a thoroughly enjoyable combination. But once it had settled in his mind an hour or so ago it was irritatingly intriguing. Cinnamon seemed to fit naturally. But vanilla? Apparently red hair did not automatically mean you would smell of strawberries or perhaps even raspberries. Compounding his confusion even more was Cho: she had claimed far more of his attention and time than Ginny ever had and he couldn't guess as to what scent she smelled of. Feeling rather uneasy with that train of thought Harry had set it aside for later examination.

All of this wasn't to say Ginny had been the greatest friend to him. But whose fault was that? Sure she'd had a crush on him. And given how uncomfortable his crush on Cho Chang made him around her, Harry could only imagine how his discomfort with Ginny's crush had made her feel. Confusingly wet kiss aside, at least Cho had returned some of his feelings. He'd have felt beyond terrible with himself if Cho had ignored him as he had Ginny. It had all just been one big mess of … uncomfortable. But now, now she seemed to be well over that. Very quietly she had pretty much been around the whole year. She'd even been there during the bloody tournament the year before. She'd never come out and told him directly, but looking back, he knew for a fact that she never once believed he had actually put his name in the cup. Of course that only made him feel even worse. He and Ron may have worked out their differences during the tournament, but it didn't change the fact that his best mate had turned on him while some girl he'd barely given a thought to believed in him the whole time. To his knowledge there was never one point in the entire time he'd known Ginny Weasley that she wasn't quietly there in his corner. Well, except that one time in Flourish and Blotts where she'd told off Malfoy for him. That had most certainly not been quiet. In his corner, yes; quiet? Decidedly not.

So what did it all mean? Was it his fault or hers they weren't better friends? Both perhaps, but the vast majority his, he'd concluded. It was all very confusing and he didn't know what to do with any of it. The only thing he did know for certain about his relationship with Ginny was that if he really thought she was his friend – and he did – then for him to have forgotten what happened to her in the Chamber of Secrets was as close to unforgivable as there could probably be, and that if – by some miracle – she wasn't completely shot of him, he needed to be a far better friend to her than he had been.

And so it was, with all of that jumbled up in his ever crowded and confused head that Harry stumbled into the parlor and came face to back of head with the object of his difficulties. For a few minutes all he did was stand and stare, slowly becoming aware of her quiet sniffs and, as she periodically would wipe at her cheeks with the back of her hand, what had to be silent tears. Hermione might have let him have it earlier that evening for making everything about himself, but thick as he was he knew only a miracle would have him not being the cause of Ginny's current distress. The empty sick feeling gnawing at his gut since last hearing Ginny's voice ripped open raw and gaping. For a few moments, even just breathing became difficult. His legs nearly gave out and he sagged against the doorframe to keep from falling as the full weight of what he'd done impacted him.

Everything that had nearly killed her he'd repeated. He'd ignored her. He hadn't noticed or cared enough to see her pain. He'd made her feel worthless. And it all led to her falling under the spell of Riddle's diary. Had it all been his fault? No. But he'd been a contributing factor. And he'd learned nothing from it. For nearly three full years after pulling her out of the Chamber of Secrets, he'd ignored her. He'd not once considered how she'd been affected or the pain she had felt. Riddle had told her she was worthless, that no one would even care that she had died. By forgetting what had happened to her, Harry realized he could only have confirmed for her that he found her to be worthless too. It took him nearly a full minute to recover and thankfully, once he had, she was still unaware of him.

Steeling himself, Harry entered the room.

* * *

Author's note:

Hopefully an acceptable begining.


	3. Ch 2: Alone

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

Also, I had to go back and make a few minor changes to the last chapter. They really won't affect you if you don't go back and read it again, but they warranted fixing. Thank you to **WriterShwin** for pointing them out in his review.

* * *

 **Children of The Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Alone**

"For most of my life I really was alone," he said quietly. He was well aware he'd startled her, and that her eyes remained warily on him as he moved to the couch and sat down on the opposite end. Not feeling he deserved to actually look on her he stared into the fire and kept talking. "I suppose I shouldn't complain – I had a place to sleep, clothes to wear, even if they were ten sizes too big. I might have been hungry most of the time, but I wasn't starving. Without doubt there are people who had it worse. But I _was_ alone and scared … and forgotten." He paused for a moment, remembering with a shudder before continuing his narrative.

"Then I went to a new school. For the first time in my life I had friends. And the difference it made, well, somehow I don't think I have to tell you … But then I went home for the summer and someone with good intentions did something that took my friends away. I was alone again. Afraid. Forgotten. And now, because I knew what it was like to not be alone, well, again, somehow I think you know just how much worse it was. When I go back to school I find out everything was a big misunderstanding. I've got my friends back again and it's great. But every summer, even though it isn't like that first one, I get a reminder of what it's like to be alone and afraid … forgotten. So I know … Merlin, do I know.

"So when I think about this girl I know and how she was left behind, how her brothers went off to school and forgot her, I get sick to my stomach. I know it wasn't my fault: I didn't even know her. I suppose I knew her name, but really, I can't blame myself for how she felt. But I do know. I remember what it was like that first train ride, no friends, alone and afraid. Did I think to take her under my wing, look out for her at all …? No. It's something I'll regret to my dying day. I regret a lot of things about my relationship with her.

"I regret never seeing before tonight that she and I are the same. We've both been left behind, frightened and forgotten. We've suffered the same evil. And maybe she's suffered even more than I have …

"Maybe.

"But I don't know because I've never once managed to unwrap myself from my problems enough to ask her. I never once thought that maybe she might need my help. Truthfully, I've been about as poor a friend to her as it's possible for someone to be.

"But her, no matter how hurt she must have been from what happened to her, no matter how much I've neglected and flat out ignored her, she has been there for me. Even last night … So when I tell her I'm sorry, that there are no words to describe how utterly unworthy I am of her friendship, I selfishly hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me. Because if she can, I will do everything in my power to become the kind of person worthy of being her friend."

For the first time since he'd sat down, Harry looked up at Ginny. He hadn't really known what he was going to say when he'd entered the room, but he felt he'd done a fair job of spilling his guts in trying to tell her how sorry he was. Really, he was just thankful she'd actually stayed in the room so he could apologize. Looking at her now though, he didn't know what to think. She just stared back at him, her face an unreadable mask. He swallowed hard, and before he could decide if he should say anything more the sounds of someone using the toilet drew his attention to the doorway. When he turned back, it was to the sight of Ginny getting up and slipping out the door. He didn't dare call after her and the sounds of her footfalls heading up the stairs preceded the soft click of the door to the room she and Hermione shared opening and then closing again. Harry sagged. Of all the possible reactions he'd imagined, her just walking away had not crossed his mind. He sat for a while staring blankly at the dying embers in the fireplace before wearily climbing to his feet and retreating to his bed. He'd apologized, as best as he thought he could. There was nothing else he could do so he might as well try and get a few hours sleep before breakfast.

* * *

The following day was rather difficult for Harry. The house was fairly large, but at the same time it was crowded. And after trying to avoid people for the first part of the holiday, Harry now found he wanted to be where others were. At the same time he didn't want to be there if Ginny didn't want him there, so he'd tried to move early when he felt migrations coming. If he was in the room first and she came in, then fine, but if she beat him then he'd tried to find other places to be and things to do. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione seemed to be leaving him alone. That in and of itself was a minor miracle. Because it required Hermione explaining to Ron what was going on and then Ron convincing her that it would be best to leave he and Ginny alone about it for right now.

The thing was he felt he understood Ginny now. She behaved rather a lot like he did, just maybe not to quite the same extremes. If he wanted to be left alone, it meant 'ALONE!' screamed at the volume of one of Mrs. Weasley's Howlers. He didn't want to be in the same room, house, or possibly even the same country as anyone else. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't mind if other people were around, they just better leave her _alone_. So, that was what he was doing. The odd things were the insights it was giving him into his two best friends.

A lifetime living with Ginny had taught Ron how to deal with his sister and he must have somehow instinctively sensed that Harry was much the same because most of the time he knew when to leave both of them be. On the other hand, he also now understood Hermione a bit better because waiting for something from Ginny was driving him absolutely mental and he understood what he must do to Hermione when he refused to talk when she begged him to. Whatever, he was determined to wait Ginny out. So he was grateful when fate tossed him a bone as they sat in the library that night and Hermione had asked if anyone wanted to go down to the kitchen to make hot cocoa with her. Ron had been only too happy to go in search of snacks; Ginny, like Harry himself, had declined. Things couldn't have worked out better if it had been scripted. Unfortunately for Harry that was as good as the script got because in the twenty minutes that had passed since Hermione and Ron had left, Ginny hadn't said a word. He had just worked up the nerve to say something himself when she closed her book, stood and made her way out of the library. Dejected, Harry bowed his head.

"I don't expect I'll sleep very well tonight." Harry's head snapped up so quickly he put a crick in his neck. Despite that, she was gone almost before his eyes found her, leaving him to wonder if he'd imagined it.

* * *

It was near two in the morning when Harry quietly made his way down the stairs to the parlour. Again, Ginny was there already; sitting with her knees tucked up to her chin while she stared into the fire. She turned as he came in, watching him the whole way as he settled on the far end of the couch. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. He'd talked last night about how similar they were. There were things he'd been through, felt, that she didn't need his words to understand. Now, with his eyes locked on hers, it was as if he was looking in a mirror.

He knew the hurt, the anger … the fear. The walls, how could he not know them? They were the same as his. The pitiful ember of their relationship, so dead there was no longer any heat left to it, he was intimately familiar with. Three lived in his own soul. They/he could not be trusted. They/he would hurt him/her. He would no longer allow it … She, however, held some small hope. Some prayer that he really was different from them. His cruelty had never been deliberate but it had hurt her all the same and it cut him anew to see that he wasn't all that different from those people.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in anguish. Her cheek twitched and she turned to stare into the fire. He watched her in silence unable to look away from her as a tear, glistening in the firelight, slid down her cheek. This was her 'alone' and until she gave some indication of coming back there was nothing to do but wait her out.

* * *

Author's note

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	4. Ch 3: I'm Not Your Girlfriend

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

* * *

 **Children of The Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I'm Not Your Girlfriend**

The following two nights were an agony for which Harry had no comparison. While Ron and Hermione repeated their trips to the kitchen for hot cocoa, he and Ginny begged off. But unlike that first night, Ginny had said nothing to him on her way out of the library. Both nights he'd gone down to the parlour anyway, hoping against hope she might be there. It had been in vain. Each night he sat there for two hours before allowing himself to lay down on the couch and fall asleep. Each time he hadn't seen her till they passed on the stairs as he made his way up from the parlour to the toilet for his morning routine. If she gave any indication of understanding he had waited all night for her he had not seen it and the remainder of both days passed with each of them _alone_ , but not.

Tonight however, Christmas Eve, she came back to him again. Close to half an hour must have passed since Ron and Hermione had left them in the library before she closed her book and headed for the door. Harry made no pretense about watching her as she did. He knew nothing was going to change in their current situation till she decided, but he was for certain going to make sure she knew he was waiting on her. He held his breath when she paused in the door. She spoke without turning back. "You know that I accept that you're sorry, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to say I forgive you? Will that make you feel better?"

"I'm not sure it's possible to give a sincere apology without at least some hope of forgiveness," Harry offered carefully. "But as to making me feel better, no, it won't." As he spoke, Harry had slowly stood and cautiously crossed to her. His voice grew softer as he drew nearer to her. "I'll accept what I did. I'll learn to live with it. I'll change who I am so I never do anything like that to you again." He stopped not even an inch behind her, his voice nothing more than a whisper as he finished. "But even if I manage to never hurt you again I will regret the time I did till the day I die." He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around locking eyes with her. "I know what you want, Ginny."

She raised her chin slightly. "Do you?"

"Yes, and I swear I'll earn it."

"For yourself or for me?"

"For both of us."

She stared up at him. He could see the thin cracks in the walls and that near dead ember flickered with the barest hint of life. But where hope whispered, fear screamed. She wanted to believe, but it was hard. Merlin did he know it was hard. Because at some point you could not help but wonder what was wrong with you. Why couldn't you stop yourself and prevent this pain you were so certain would come. You hoped and you forgave and cursed yourself a fool, even hated yourself as you accepted you would. "One chance, Harry," she spoke softly. "You get one chance to earn my trust."

"That's all I need," he answered solemnly. They stared at each other for another moment before he asked. "Am I allowed to hug you?"

Her eyes widened. "You don't hug anyone."

"That's not true."

"Alright then, you never initiate a hug and barely tolerate it from Mum or Hermione."

"I told you I would change who I was for you."

Again, she could only stare and he could see the cracks in her walls growing. "It might be nice," she offered tentatively.

Harry gently pulled her closer and she tucked her arms up between them, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "I'll never forget you again," he whispered. She stayed there, not backing away till a door opened down the hall.

Her eyes moved back to his when they heard footsteps moving towards the toilet. "We should probably get to bed. Mum and Dad will need to play Father Christmas yet tonight after all."

Harry considered for a moment before deciding he really did want to do it the way he was suddenly thinking. "Meet me in the parlour later?" he asked.

She studied him curiously for a few seconds. "Will you tell me why?"

"I have something I want to give you."

Again her eyes widened. "You bought me a Christmas present?" she squeaked.

He smiled weakly. "I did. But I'll be honest, Ginny. I hadn't till after that night." She frowned. "Just remember, the me you used to know doesn't exist anymore. He didn't get you a present. I did."

"Hard to imagine why I was so fond of that other bloke," she teased with a small smile.

"He was a bit of a prat," Harry chuckled. "So meet me in the parlour then?"

Ginny grinned. "Sure." But then she turned serious again. "One chance, Harry. I mean it."

"I know," he answered solemnly.

* * *

Two a.m. found Harry quietly slipping down the stairs. Again, Ginny was waiting for him, sitting with her knees tucked up under her chin while she stared into the fire. He paused for a moment as he took in the room before sitting down. They had all decorated the tree and the house over the last few days, but sometime in the last few hours the adults had slipped down and put out everyone's gifts. Piles were strewn about the floor, including a good-sized one for him and he just couldn't help but stare.

"People really care about you, Harry," Ginny said quietly.

Harry turned to her. "Yeah, I think I might be starting to understand that." His eyes settled on a small package wrapped in brown paper and string sitting on the couch next to her. He focused on her. "Mine?" he asked, surprised. Ginny nodded and pushed it towards him. He sat down and reached for it.

"It's not much," she warned.

Harry looked at her. "After the last week, it's everything."

She blushed. "Go on then." Harry turned his attention back to the package in his hands. He started by carefully untying the string before gently peeling back an edge of the paper. He glanced up to see her watching him intently. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry said as he suddenly ripped the rest of the paper away. Ginny laughed at his antics. He gave her another glance before opening the box to find a simple wristwatch. He suddenly found his eyes stinging as he stared at it.

"It's not much," she apologized. "I found it in a sec—" she stopped as their eyes met.

"You noticed," he croaked.

She stared back for a second before replying. "Will you tell me why you keep wearing a watch that doesn't work anymore?"

Harry looked down at the watch she had given him, fingering it while sighing sadly. "Because for a long time it was the only thing anyone ever gave me."

Ginny waited a few seconds before prodding him. "Tell me about it?"

"It's pretty simple really. There's a play park by my relatives'. Sometimes, on a Saturday, they have a boot sale there. Do you know what that is?"

"I think so. We talked about it in Muggle Studies. People just gather up all their old stuff that they don't want anymore, load it up in their car and then all gather in one spot to try and sell things, right?"

"That's it pretty much exactly. Anyway, I don't know how I'd managed to escape my aunt and uncle for the day but I did. So I wandered down to see what was going on. There was a lady there, setting her things up. And she was having trouble with her table. She saw me and asked if I could maybe help her so I did. Of course being about the only person who had ever been nice to me I stuck around and helped her all day. I mean it was a sure sight better than going back to my aunt's and uncle's … Anyway, her name was Sarah and she gave me the watch because I helped her." Harry unclasped his old watch, slipped it off and slid the new one in place. He looked up at Ginny and smiled. "You know the strangest thing about it?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"She had red hair too."

"You can't be serious."

"Well yeah," Harry agreed, "he's my godfather. I think you've met him. He's the kind of shaggy looking bloke, tends to slobber a bit and is supposedly a mass murderer."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That was lame, Harry. Really lame."

Harry laughed. "Actually, he was pretty well near close to lame the first time I saw him."

"Oh for the love of –" Ginny sighed. "In the interest of saving my sanity, I'm going to just say thank you for sharing that with me and I'm glad you like your gift."

"It's brilliant, Ginny. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered, and then looked at him expectantly.

"Something you want, Ginny?" he teased.

Ginny held her hand out. "Hand it over, Harry, or you'll soon find out that dragging me out of bed at two in the morning is not one of the wiser decisions you've ever made."

Harry laughed and pulled her gift from his dressing robe. It also was small, though he'd wrapped it in gold paper with green and red ribbons. "I hope you like it," he said nervously as he offered it to her. Ginny took the package from him and carefully unwrapped it to reveal a small, hinged, black velvet box." She looked up sharply. She knew a fancy jewelry box when she saw one. "I told Sirius what I was thinking and asked him if we could send Professor Lupin out to get some owl order catalogues. He thought that might work, but also suggested sending him to my vault."

Her eyes darted to the box and back to him. "Your vault?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, apparently I've just been using a trust vault to pay for school. I've also got a family vault that I'll come into when I turn seventeen. I can't access it without Sirius' permission but he said there was a ton of jewelry in there and that I might find something I preferred over what was in the catalogues." Harry carefully took the box from her and opened it so she could see. Inside was a single strand emerald bracelet. Ginny's eyes widened to the size of small saucers. "He was right," Harry said.

Ginny stared at the bracelet completely unable to think. "Harry, I can't. This belonged to–"

"My mum," he cut her off as he plucked the bracelet from the box. "And before you get started again, Hermione, Tonks and your mum are all getting something of hers too. Now stop arguing and give me your wrist so I can put it on."

"But, Harrrry, you don't understand. Never mind that this belonged to your mum. You don't give a gift like this to just anyone."

"I'm not giving it to just anyone. Now are you going to let me put it on or not?"

"Harrrry, you don't give a girl something like this unless she's your girlfriend. Especially if it was your mum's."

Harry cocked his head slightly. "Huh, suppose I might need to talk to a few people before their respective wives, girlfriends and objects of desire open my gifts this morning."

"HARRRY!" Ginny hissed vehemently, "I'm not your girlfriend either."

"Yeah, I know. Is it going to cause problems for you with Michael?"

"Sod him, Harry! I can't accept this. I'm not worth something like this."

Harry's anger spiked. He'd known he was going to have to do a bit of convincing but hearing her demean herself like that incensed him. He dropped the bracelet back in the box, closed it and set it on the couch in front of her. Standing, he said, "I've given it to you. It's yours. If you don't want to wear it, don't. If you don't want it, then give it away or sell it. But don't you _ever_ let me hear you say something like that again." He turned and moved to leave the room.

Ginny lunged, catching his wrist. "Harry! No!"

Harry tried to pull away. "I need to be alone, Ginny. Let me go."

"No you don't, Harry. You just need me to stop being an idiot … Please, Harry. I'm sorry. Your gift is beautiful and no one has ever, ever, given me anything like it. And I love it and there is nothing I'd like more than to wear it. But as overwhelming as just that is, it was your mum's, Harry, and that is just a whole bunch more to understand. I can't tell you how much I want to accept your gift, but I have to know that this is really what you want because if you have any doubt at all then I can't, Harry … I just can't."

Harry turned to her, staring down into her earnest face. "Give it to me." She quietly picked the box up and offered it to him. Harry took it from her, opened it and took the bracelet out. "Can I have your wrist please?" She smiled tremulously and did as he asked. Harry carefully wrapped it around her wrist and fixed the clasp. "Happy Christmas, Ginny."

Ginny swiped at the tear on her cheek. "Happy Christmas, Harry." She tugged him down onto the couch and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Harry."

You're welcome, Ginny." They sat for a time, staring into the slowly dying fire in companionable silence before Harry spoke again, "Am I going to have the same issues with your mum and everyone else about my gifts?"

"I'll take care of it, Harry."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Author's note

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	5. Ch 4: How Long

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 4**

 **How Long**

Ginny glanced at her clock and sighed wearily. 2:00 am and she was wide awake with an early morning practice to deal with that day. It was also, as far as she was concerned, one week before the most miserable day of the year: Valentine's Day. Thankfully she'd so far been spared being asked out by some stupid prat, but she'd seen more than one eyeing her speculatively when they thought she hadn't noticed. She sighed again as her attention turned to the reason she was laying awake when she really wanted to be blissfully passed out instead. Probably it wasn't the best habit to get into, waking at 2:00 am nearly every night to meet with Harry. Certainly it hadn't been if, on the nights they'd agreed not to meet, her brain was going to turn on and not let her sleep anyway. Unfortunately though, she had gotten in the habit and now her brain was up and running yet once again. It could be worse she supposed; at least it wasn't the nightmares of the first year after that damn diary keeping her up. Talking with Harry, while it had its rough moments, was at least enjoyable.

Thinking back on that first night in the library back at number twelve, Grimmauld Place when she walked away from him she'd never have predicted it would lead to the relationship she had with Harry now. She'd been completely gutted that night, to realize he had forgotten about the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Of course he hadn't _really_ forgotten it had happened … Actually, that might have been easier to deal with. No, it was the fact that he'd forgotten it wasn't some abstract being, but a real live person with thoughts and feelings of their own who had nearly died with him that day. No, he hadn't even considered that she might have been traumatized far more by those events than he ever was.

Gutted.

In reality it barely scratched the surface of how she had felt. After walking away from him that night she'd come to the conclusion she was going to have to cut him out of her life. No matter what he was, his ability to hurt her was just too great. The problem was she wasn't certain exactly how to go about it. After all, he and Ron were best mates; the rest of her family adored him; he was best friends with Hermione, one of her few girlfriends; and was even starting to become friends with her best friend, Luna. Add in that he'd honest to Merlin saved her life and she found she was quite entwined with someone she rarely interacted with directly. And as she sat there in the parlour that first night before he came in and started talking, she'd just finished talking herself into asking her parents if she might transfer to Beauxbatons in France.

But then, he _had_ walked in, sat down, and started talking. And the difference between Harry before she'd let him have it and Harry after, well, night and day didn't do it justice. It was only a few nights later, Christmas Eve to be exact, that he'd told her he would change who he was for her. And by Merlin he was bloody well doing it. Inside of a few days it seemed she had gone from casual acquaintance and sometimes friend to being on equal par with Ron and Hermione. At least it felt that way to her. She'd not once been shunted to the side or excluded from any of the trio's dealings. If Ron tried, then Harry overruled and pulled her along.

But none of that held a candle to their late night talks. Talks that were still going strong well over a month later. He had opened up to her! Merlin had he opened up. Early on, it had mostly been him talking while she listened, and the things he told her … they hurt … A lot. Even now she wondered if he might have made things out to not be as bad as they actually were. He said he was never in danger of starving to death, but growing up he couldn't ever remember not being at least a bit hungry. But how couldn't you be starving if you didn't get fed for two to three days at a time? She knew she'd be well on her way to her grave if she didn't eat for three days straight. And they'd done it on more than one occasion. And the things they said to him and the names they called him, it was just plain horrible. For Merlin's sake he thought his name was 'Boy' till he was five! She just didn't understand how anyone could be that cruel.

None of that was enough for them though. He'd tried to avoid it, not mentioning physical abuse, but given everything else she couldn't believe it hadn't happened. So after agonizing for days about whether she should or not she'd finally gathered her courage enough to ask. She didn't think she would ever forget his response; the bitter laugh and viciously spat 'They were too smart for that.'. She shuddered to even think about it. Physical abuse had been left to his cousin. That way, if anyone ever said anything, they could just blame any marks on him boiling down to boys being boys and say that Harry just came out on the wrong end of normal roughhousing between he and his cousin.

More than one night she'd asked him to stop because she just couldn't take anymore right then. She'd been terrified, the first time she'd asked him to stop, afraid that if she did he might stop telling her about his past altogether. But he'd understood. He hadn't gone all noble git on her and tried to protect her from it. He'd just nodded and agreed that maybe that was enough for one night. And the next night, they'd been back at it. And slowly, as more nights passed the talking had shifted and he'd heard all about her past. As difficult as it was to listen to him, seeing the looks of wonder and longing on his face as she told him of her childhood, had been just as bad. Everything she took for granted, he longed for. Really, his childhood had been her year with the diary. What had happened to her was bad enough, but at least she'd had a childhood filled with innocence. He hadn't. And knowing what losing hers had done to her only made her hurt more for him.

But what they had yet to talk about, what had her lying awake tonight, was her first year at Hogwarts. She'd skipped around and over it and he hadn't pressed her. He might hope, that as he had chosen her to reveal his secrets to, she would choose him, but he would never press her. She knew it in the deepest recesses of her heart. She knew it just as certainly as she knew the next time they did talk she would tell him everything. Or at least she'd start. It was going to take far longer than one night to tell him everything … Sighing again she pushed her covers aside and slipped from her bed. Harry was a notoriously poor sleeper. If he'd agreed not to meet with her tonight it was probably even odds he'd done so for her sake and was down there anyway.

 **XX**

Confirming her suspicions he softly chastised her a few minutes later when she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You should be in bed."

"Well I'm not," she retorted. She sat down next to him and his arm went around her shoulder, pulling her against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder letting out a slow breath.

"Long day?" he asked.

"They're all long," she answered wearily.

"I'm not going to have to save you after you fall off your broom tomorrow am I?"

"I could ask you the same you know."

Harry chuckled. "Well let's hope we don't both pass out at the same time, 'cause that leaves it to Ron and I'm not sure I like my odds if he's got to choose between the two of us."

Ginny snorted. "Please, Harry, he'd be so focused on you I'd be on my fourth bounce before he'd even notice I'd fallen too."

Harry laughed. "Well I hope you bounce as well as a certain ferret."

Ginny giggled. "No one will ever bounce in such an enjoyable fashion ever again, Harry."

Harry fell silent for a few moments. "Do you ever wonder if there is something wrong with you when you attribute one of the greatest memories of your life to a Death Eater?"

Ginny sighed. "Draco's said and done some really nasty things to us, Harry. Glossing over who did it and just being happy about seeing him get his just desserts for once, I don't think it makes us bad people, it just makes us human."

Harry considered. "Yeah, I think you're right," he eventually agreed.

They fell silent for a short while and Ginny was just about to broach the subject of her first year and Tom's diary when Harry asked, "Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"As long as I can reserve the right not to answer if I don't want to."

He didn't answer right away, but eventually he let out a quiet, "Yeah," in a manner that implied he wasn't sure if he liked her answer or not, but that it was the best he could hope for.

Ginny sat up so she could see him but he didn't turn to look at her so she was left to try and read what he was thinking by his profile rather than seeing him completely. "Harry?"

He started, glancing at her before looking ahead again while rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just kind of wondering how long after a couple breaks up a person should wait to ask one of them out?"

Ginny's breath caught and she was certain her heart stuttered before catching and proceeding to begin racing wildly. She'd broken up with Michael the first week of term. The git had been a complete prat to her on the train back after the Christmas holidays. He'd been mad at her because she'd broken their plans to share a compartment on the way to King's Cross and exchange Christmas gifts and that she hadn't written him over the break. Even when she explained about leaving school early for a family emergency and that she couldn't send letters because of security worries he'd not been happy. He hadn't even been nice when she'd given him the five letters she had written to him over the break. After that she'd gone and sat with Luna. His behavior had continued the first two days of term though; culminating with him accusing her, in the Great Hall no less, of lying about leaving school early for a family emergency and demanding to know where – or rather with whom – she had spent her Christmas.

A month's detention with Professor Flitwick was well worth the delivery method of her breakup with the git. She'd only been made to write four extra essays for what was her favorite subject. Not only that, but the diminutive professor had awarded her a hundred and thirty-five points over the next month; earning her thirty-five more than Professor McGonagall had taken when she had improperly placed her foot in connection with her former boyfriend's body. Ginny couldn't help smiling whenever she thought about it. Apparently, in the case of git former boyfriends, house loyalty was trumped by being the teacher's pet. So no, rekindled hopes in regards to Harry hadn't been why she'd dumped Michael. But she would have been the world's biggest liar if she hadn't been hoping beyond hope that things with Harry were indeed moving where they seemed to be.

Harry turned to face her. "Its just there's this girl. And she's really amazing. But I know she only just broke up with her boyfriend a short while ago. And the thing is he was accusing her of seeing someone behind his back and as I kind of spent time with her during that time I'm rather worried about lending any illusion of truth to what the stupid git said about her. So I'm really worried about what people might say about her if I ask her out and she says yes. But at the same time I know a number of other blokes are starting to circle and I'm afraid if I don't take a chance one of them might beat me to her."

* * *

Author's note

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	6. Ch 5: Only One Thought

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Only One Thought**

Ginny stared at him, suppressing the urge to jump up and dance wildly around the room in joy before kissing him senseless. It hadn't taken a genius to notice upon returning to school that Harry had stopped paying attention to Cho Chang like a candle being blown out. It was the first of a number of signs that things might be moving this direction. But while those signs had begun to pile up she'd also sworn she wouldn't just fall over herself at his feet and she was damn well not going to now. She also wasn't going to beat around the bush about it either. She knew what she wanted and if he was going to be this blunt, then she was calling his cards. "This girl, Harry," she said in as even a voice as she could manage, "would she by chance be me?"

Harry swallowed and managed a thick, "Yes." in response.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just to be clear then, you're asking me out, to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Harry said again.

Ginny took another steadying breath. "Before I answer I need you to do something for me, Harry."

"Anything, Ginny. Ask me anything."

Ginny opened her eyes locking them with his. "What happens when Tom finds out, Harry?" His gaze didn't waver when she paused. "What happens when he decides the best way to hurt _you_ , is to hurt _me_? What happens when I become his number one target?"

Harry reached into his pocket. When he pulled it out again he held the bracelet he'd given her for Christmas. "I know I shouldn't; Ron, the rest of your brothers, your mum and dad, they should kill me for this. But the only person I'm concerned with is the one whose trust I promised I'd earn. That means never taking away your right to choose for yourself the path you take. I can't protect you from me, so the best I can do is protect you from my enemies." He took her hand and slipped the bracelet over her wrist, affixing the clasp.

Ginny forced the tingling in her hand from her mind, sparing the bracelet only a thought. He'd asked for it back the first night of term; telling her he wanted to place a charm or two on it and that it might take a few weeks before he could give it back. It was yet another thing she'd had to be patient in regards to. He'd said he'd return it when it was ready and she'd forced herself to trust that. What he had done and why she was getting it back now could wait a bit longer. "No hiding me?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"No breaking up with me to protect me?"

"I promise."

"We share all our secrets, because while it might take a bit yet I won't have any from you and I won't be with you if you have any from me."

"All of you or nothing?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry shifted to the floor, holding her hands in his while kneeling in front of her. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, eyes widening.

He chuckled. "Relax, Ginny, I'm not proposing to you. I'm not stupid enough to not realize it's far too soon for that. But you know as well as I do that when I do something, I do it with everything I have. I promise you I wouldn't be here if I wasn't reasonably certain that I want you for a very long time. So I promise to always tell you the truth. I promise that while I will do everything in my power to protect you, I will not deny you your desire to do the same for me. I—"

"Harry," Ginny silenced him with finger against his lips.

"What?" he whispered when she pulled her hand away.

"Shut up and kiss me." He stared up at her, his emerald green eyes glowing in wonder before slowly stretching up to ghost his lips against hers. Once, twice, a third time, becoming familiar with one another before the kiss deepened. She whimpered, her lips parting and his tongue teased across them. She responded, pressing forward and would have sworn something in the room growled hungrily as their tongues battled ferociously.

His hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her in and she simply couldn't think. Fireworks were going off behind her eyelids. Her heart alternated between racing and crash stops. Her arm and neck where his hands touched her bare skin tingled with prickly jolts of what could only be raw magic flowing between them. And her lips, her lips burned hot and cold. He was fire and ice all at once. Consuming fire, devouring her fears, pushing into the dark places she kept hidden from everyone; even herself. And then cold. Cold fury, searing and painful, raging, straining, violence begging to be released against the one who had harmed her. It lasted for a bit more than a minute, certainly less than two before he was pulling back and it was just their lips, receding while darting forward again for just a second before they stopped altogether with their foreheads touching.

"Hi," he said in a low voice.

"Hi back," she answered.

"You don't hold back, do you?" he asked.

"Every time I kiss you I want to leave you with only one thought in your mind, Harry."

He sat back, his brow furrowed in thought before stretching up and giving her a soft, lingering kiss. "The only thing I can think is that I want to kiss you again."

Ginny pecked him on the nose. "That's it exactly."

Harry smirked. "Wow, guess I'm pretty good at this boyfriend thing."

Ginny pulled him up on the couch, stretching out in front of him she laid down with her back against his stomach. "Dobby," she said quietly.

There was a sharp pop and the little elf appeared in front of her. "Yes, Miss Ginny?"

"Will you please wake us in an hour, sooner if someone is going to catch us like this."

Dobby peered around the room before focusing on her again. "Miss Ginny and Harry Potter really should be in their own beds, Miss Ginny."

"We know Dobby, but we really aren't doing anything bad and if you keep watch then you can make certain we don't do anything we shouldn't."

The little elf considered for a few moments. "Dobby hasn't been told Dobby must tell when students is out of bounds. Dobby will begin his cleaning and you can stay until Dobby is done. Is this ok, Miss Ginny?"

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Miss Ginny is a good friend to Dobby. Dobby is happy to help her when Dobby can."

"You're a good elf, Dobby," Ginny said. "Thank you for watching out for me."

"Sleep well, Miss Ginny."

"I think I will," Ginny sighed.

"Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yes Dobby?"

"Miss Ginny is a good, respectable witch, sir. Dobby will be most upset with Harry Potter if he ever does anything to hurt Miss Ginny."

"I promise I'll take care of her, Dobby."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir."

"You're welcome, Dobby," Harry answered. The elf set about his duties straightening the common room while Harry settled behind Ginny with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Am I right in thinking Dobby just threatened me?" he asked in a whisper.

Ginny shifted, somehow finding a way to scoot herself closer to him. "Dobby and I have become very close."

"You don't say."

"Jealous?"

"I think probably, yes, I am. But then I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

Ginny patted his hand. "You really have changed, Harry."

"For the better, I hope?"

She raised his hand and kissed it. "I certainly think so."

Harry relaxed behind her. "Good enough for me then."

* * *

"Albus," a soft voice spoke.

Dumbledore stilled in his writing and looked up from his desk in his private study to the portrait on the wall. "Yes?"

"I believe the time has come."

Dumbledore carefully replaced his quill in the inkwell and leaned back in his chair. "You are certain?"

"She has found the scroll. And is well into the translation."

"I see."

"She is with him now," a deep voice rumbled.

Dumbledore turned slightly and arched a brow at another portrait. It was near 4:00 am. "The elf, Dobby, ensures they will not be caught."

"They have become a couple?"

"The boy did all but propose to win her heart," Godric said.

"Has she spoken to him of what we suspect she knows?"

"Soon. She has sworn no secrets from him."

"They're only children," Dumbledore said quietly.

"If you fail to guide them, it is all but certain one will die," Rowena said. "In turn, the other will be lost. Riddle will consume what remains of their broken soul leaving them in a hell worse than those who suffer the Dementor's kiss. On your head be it should that come to pass."

Dumbledore bowed his head painfully. "You have nothing to add, Helga?" he asked quietly.

"She is the first daughter of my and Godric's first-born line. He is the last in the line of Merlin's first-born. Cruel as this task is, they will face and complete it. Of this I have no doubts."

Dumbledore raised his head, exchanging looks with each of the three founders' portraits. "Yes, but what scars will this leave?"

As always, it was Rowena who cut to the heart of the matter. "Is it their scars you fear, Albus; or your own?"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "As always your counsel is wise. I will continue my search in hope of finding another way. But for now this is the best I can offer them. There is no choice but to guide them."

* * *

Author's note

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	7. Ch 6: Home

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Home**

Harry poured juice for himself and Ginny at breakfast before their practice later that morning. Less than five hours ago he'd asked her to be his girlfriend and he still couldn't believe she'd actually said yes. He was very much looking forward to getting through practice and classes as quickly as possible and hoped to find some small speck of time to be alone with her. Ok, he was really hoping he might get to kiss her a bit … More than a bit really … Fine, he was certain he'd be perfectly happy to spend the rest of his life with his lips against hers. That would be quite nice, thank you very much indeed. But given their schedules for the day, after practice, he didn't hold out too much hope of seeing her before dinner again tonight.

"So are you going to tell me what you did to it?" she asked.

Harry glanced at her. "Sorry?"

"My bracelet," she clarified.

"Oh, right." He turned to face her more fully. "So the first thing is I put an Unbreakable Charm on it. It also has a charm so only you or I can remove it. Not even someone Polyjuiced as us could take it off. It's got a Notice-Me-Not Charm, as well as a Confundus Charm on it. Ideally no one will ever actually really register that you have it on. But just in case someone did and they tried to take it from you, I also put a Duplication Charm on it. If someone tries to take it from you it will fade behind a Glamour and they will end up with a reasonable fake in their hand. And, once I finish with this," Harry held up his hand, indicating the ring signifying him as head of the Potter family Remus had brought from his vault, "you'll be able to talk to me through it."

Ginny's eyes widened. "As impressive as all that is I get the impression those are just to hide what you really did to it."

Harry grinned. "Smart girl."

She returned his smile. "I try."

Harry smirked. "So it would be safe to say that you know gemstones are naturally capable of storing magical energy, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Bill says emeralds are one of the best; along with rubies, sapphires and of course diamonds."

"Right," Harry agreed. "Another thing they're really good for, or they would be if they weren't so rare, is as ward anchor stones."

Ginny nodded. "We have seven common crystal ward stones at home. Each one is as big as me though. They have to be because they're so inefficient. Bill says seven Snitch-sized diamonds could do the same thing but they would cost about a ten-thousand times as much."

Harry grinned. "Exactly. Diamonds are the best, but emeralds are way up there too and you have a bracelet consisting of exactly fifty-seven near perfectly cut 1/8th carat emeralds. Not enough to ward The Burrow, but more than enough for me to ward _you_."

Ginny's eyes slowly widened. "You–"

"One stone for the trigger, seven for anchors and for the power, seven to the second power. Let me tell you, etching the appropriate runes in them was no small trick. I ended up having to replace about half the stones 'cause I messed them up. But they're all good enough that they work properly now. So as of this moment, you are almost as safe as if you were at Headquarters. You can't be taken by Portkey or even Apparated away because you have to be outside your ward for that to happen. The thing is, it's pretty hard to be outside a ward that you are literally wearing. Pretty much the only way to remove you from inside the ward is to remove it from you; hence all the spells to keep that from happening. Obviously, it's not fail safe; any ward can be overloaded. But it will take a fair bit to do it. Right now the power stones have only the minimum charge needed to activate the ward and keep it in place under assault from two to three wizards for about two minutes before it would start to fail. Now here's the coolest bit. If I did absolutely everything perfectly, fully charged your ward should stand up to a _four_ -headed assault for close to half an hour. I probably don't have every power rune exactly perfect so most likely you've got twenty to twenty-five minutes. The thing is it would take me weeks yet to actively charge them fully, so you're going to do it just by wearing it."

Ginny stared at him in awe, unable to come up with anything in response but for a dumbfounded, "I am?"

Harry nodded. "Just running the ward for a single day takes about the equivalent of casting thirty _Protegos_. If you don't recharge the stones with at least that every day you will eventually deplete them to the point that the ward will fail. So when making something like this the last spells you put on it are basically on and off switches."

"On and off switches?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "There are going to be times in class, or," he glanced around, "where you're practicing," he said significantly, "where you don't want the ward on, right?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course."

Harry gestured towards the bracelet. "May I?"

Ginny raised her hand for him. "Of course, Harry. And so we're perfectly clear, no matter how mad I am at you, and rest assured we'll have days where we're livid with each other, unless I specifically tell you not to touch me, know that taking my hand is never off limits to you."

Harry grinned and took her offered hand. "Good to know." He turned her hand over and slipped the bracelet around her wrist. "This stone, right here," he pointed to the first stone on one end, "is the trigger stone. If you touch it and say, 'Protect me.' the ward will activate. If you say, 'Collapse.' it will power down leaving you unprotected. If you say 'Charge.' you will activate the charm to slowly siphon raw magic from you into the stones. Over twenty-four hours, it will take about fifty _Protegos_ worth; enough to replenish what running the ward takes and a bit more. At that rate I figure the stones will reach their full charge in about a year. Once they reach full capacity, the spell will only take what it needs to keep them there … I'm afraid you're going to be a bit tired till you get used to it. Really though, it will be good for you. Using your magic is just like exercising. The more you do it, the stronger and easier it becomes."

Ginny stared at him, completely astounded. She knew a fair bit more than she had let on regarding what it took to make something like this; she'd been talking with Bill for the last two years about becoming a Ward and Curse-Breaker, but she hadn't wanted to spoil any of it for Harry as he told her about it. And she could hardly fathom that he'd gone and done all of it for her. "Harry, have you slept at all the last six weeks?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "I need you safe, Ginny. Even if I could I don't think you'd want to spend every minute of every day with me never letting you out of my sight. So just wear it. Wear it, power it on and charge it. Give me this and I swear I'll never attempt to pull some stupid noble git thing on you. If I'm still stupid enough to try it, then you have my permission to hex me six ways from Sunday. Hell, give me to Bill because I'd fully deserve it."

Ginny reached up and touched her finger to the trigger stone. "Always," she said quietly. "I'll wear it always." She paused, locking eyes with him. "Protect me, Harry," she added his name significantly.

Something in Harry's chest roared approval of her adding his name to the words needed to activate the bracelet. Just as quickly, the feeling of triumph was wiped aside by concern as her eyes widened almost as if she'd heard the creature in his chest. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No!" she said quickly. "Nothing's wrong. It's just …"

"Just …?" Harry prodded when she didn't go on.

"Comfortable," she answered, obviously struggling to find the words she wanted. Then, suddenly, with finality, she said, "It's home."

"Home?"

She nodded. "It feels like laying on the couch with you last night."

"I don't understand. It feels like home, or it feels like laying on the couch with me."

Ginny blushed but didn't back down. "Being with you _is_ home, Harry. I've never felt safer than when I've been in your arms. Your ward feels like I am."

Harry stared back at her for a few moments before a brilliant smile lit his face. "I think I like that."

Ginny glanced around the great hall. There were just too many people around to chance anything; not if they really were going to try and keep things secret for a bit yet. And she really did like that idea; even if it only ended up being a day or two, of having something that was just theirs. Well Dobby knew of course, but she was pretty certain the little elf would die before betraying either of them. Actually, she knew he'd die before betraying her. "Do you want to go down to the pitch early?" she asked quietly.

Harry turned back to his breakfast. "Give me five minutes," he answered.

"Deal," she agreed doing the same. Very quickly the two of them finished off everything they'd taken and she was standing. "Ready?"

Harry chugged down the last of his juice before standing too; stuffing a couple apples and a banana in his bag as he did. "Yep." They turned as one and were out the door before anyone knew they were gone.

* * *

Saturday morning three days later Harry downed the last of his juice and turned to Ginny. "Ready?" he asked, stuffing a couple pieces of fruit in his bag for later.

Ginny grabbed a banana and apple herself and stood from the table. "Yep." They turned and nearly ran into their Headmaster.

"Harry, Ginevra," he greeted them with twinkling eyes.

Harry stilled instantly. In his experience it was never a good thing when Professor Dumbledore sought him out; especially so when he used his name. "Sir?" he asked guardedly. He wasn't certain why, but he felt very glad that Ginny had activated her ward before they'd finished with breakfast.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Ginny greeted him. "How are you today?"

"I'm well, Ginevra. Thank you for asking. Yourself?"

"Never better, sir," Ginny answered in such a manner as to cause Harry to blush profusely.

Dumbledore beamed at her. "Most wonderful, my dear. Your smile these last few weeks has been good to see. And this morning, well, you are positively radiant."

 _BLOODY_ _…!_ Harry exclaimed silently, _He knows! He bloody well knows!_ Wanting just a few days of their relationship to be theirs and theirs alone, they hadn't told anyone yet; but somehow Dumbledore knew. He glanced at Ginny and instantly knew she knew that Dumbledore knew too. Though she managed to appear completely unperturbed by the fact. _Unperturbed! I'm starting to sound like Hermione now._

"It started a bit rough but it was a good Christmas, sir," Ginny answered. "Term is going well. I got a letter from my mum the other day saying Dad is nearly completely healed." She paused, giving Harry a sly look as she edged a bit closer to him. "I seem to have a lot to be happy about I guess."

Dumbledore chuckled. Yet once again she gave not the slightest indication she'd noticed his subtle attempt to use Legilimency on her. As always he saw nothing but what one would expect to see in the mind of a fourteen-year-old girl. "Indeed … You two are off for yet another early practice then, I suspect?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, regaining some semblance of coherence

"Good, good. Though I did wonder if I might trouble you both to come by my office afterward?"

Harry frowned. For more reasons than the fact that Dumbledore had virtually ignored him the whole year. He and Ginny had worked frantically the last two days to get their revision done so they might spend some time just being with each other later today and now the man was summoning them both to his office. Honestly, he was inclined to decline. In the end though, the desire to possibly find out anything at all about what was going on with Voldemort won out … Besides, he didn't really think he had a choice. He exchanged a look with Ginny, somehow not being surprised at all to find that was all it took to understand she felt pretty much exactly as he did. He turned back to the Headmaster and answered for both of them. "We'd be glad to, sir."

"Most excellent," Dumbledore said. He turned to leave, paused and added, "I do sometimes wonder what a Canary Cream might be like," before ambling away from them.

Harry and Ginny stared after his retreating back. "Seriously," she muttered in disbelief, "one of my brothers' inventions made it as his password?"

"The man _is_ mad," Harry agreed turning for the doors. She followed and they were halfway down the front lawn before a rather disturbing thought regarding where he and Ginny had spent the past Wednesday night hit him. "You don't think he's going to expel us do you?"

Apparently the thought must have occurred to Ginny too. She snorted. "For Wednesday night? Please, he's not going to expel us. Not when he could just have my mum murder us instead." Harry stopped dead and it was a few paces before Ginny turned back to him. "I'm joking, Harry. It's only me she'll kill."

"You don't think he'd tell them, would he?"

"What, that we slept together the other night? No, he'd only tell my parents they needed to come to the school to talk to us. He'd make us confess our 'sin' ourselves. It's the way adults work." Harry stared at her with horror in his eyes. "It's too late to break up with me, Harry. And I'd kill you if you tried."

It was another moment before Harry shrugged and started towards the changing rooms again. "In that case, I guess I'm going to go make whatever trouble I'm in well worth it. And then I'm going to hope for a Bludger to the head. Your mum'll have forgotten all about anything else by the time I wake up."

Ginny laughed and fell in next to him. "Pretty much my exact thoughts, Potter."

They reached the changing rooms and Harry held the door for her and followed her through where they flopped down together on one of the couches in the team meeting room. She settled against his chest and they sat in silence for a minute before she started playing with her bracelet.

"Would you mind not taking it off for practice?" he asked.

"I kind of need to," she said. "It's not exactly sporting when the Bludgers find me untouchable because of it."

"Just power it off," Harry said. "That way if you need it you can actually get to it."

"It's just practice, Harry."

"Rogue Dementors, rogue Bludgers, that demon woman teaching Defence, I swear Malfoy is getting worse every day and you are the girlfriend of the bloke with a direct mind link to Tom-Someone-Pissed-in-my-Porridge-this-Morning-so-I'm-in-a-Really-Bad-Mood-This-Life-Riddle, could you please just humour me, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed before sighing in acceptance. "You're right. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry shifted so he was sideways on the couch and pulled her so her back was to his chest as she sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Ginny settled into him. "You're welcome."

Harry played with the bracelet on her wrist for a minute, twisting it around. "You should tape it though," he said.

"Tape it?"

"It's unbreakable, but your arm isn't. If you slip and it catches you could get really hurt. So just wrap a couple strips of tape around it so it can't catch, yeah?"

"Ok," she agreed easily.

"Thanks."

She sighed happily and they were silent for a minute or two before she quietly called, "Dobby?"

Dobby popped into the room, took one look at them and said. "Dobby will warn you when the others is coming, Miss Ginny."

"You're amazing, Dobby," Ginny answered.

"Dobby is glad to help his friend, Miss Ginny."

"And I'm glad to be your friend, Dobby. Thank you."

"You is welcome, Miss Ginny … Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yes Dobby?"

"Dobby is most pleased with the magic you is protecting his Miss Ginny with. You is a truly great wizard, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby. It means a great deal to me that you think that and I'm very glad to know that you are such good friends with Ginny and that you are looking after her too."

The little elf straightened proudly. "Dobby will always take care of his friends."

"My friends call me, Harry, Dobby. I'd be honored if you did too."

If possible, the elf seemed to almost grow an inch or two with Harry's continued kind words. "Dobby can do this most well, Harry, sir."

Harry chuckled. "Excellent, Dobby. And thank you for keeping watch for us. We both appreciate it very much."

"It is Dobby's honour. But he must go now or he will be talking and not watching and that would not be very good at all." He popped out of sight before either of them could respond again.

"I really do love that elf," Ginny giggled.

"How did you become friends with him?"

Ginny hesitated. They'd promised no secrets, but like she'd said the other night it might take a bit to reveal them all and they'd not had but a few moments alone since then so no really significant conversations had occurred. Given the opening, now might be as good a time as any to come clean on this particular subject. "Harry," she said quietly. "Dobby isn't just my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"He came to see me after the Chamber. He wanted to apologize for not being able to do anything to stop his rat-bastard former master from giving me the Diary. The thing is he can be rather tricky and persistent."

"I'm aware," Harry chuckled.

"Yes, well the problem, at least for him, is that as my friend there are limitations in what he can do to protect me. For instance, within the school he has no trouble finding any student who calls him by name. The school's magic works with his and he knows where you are. But outside it, it's very difficult, if not impossible, for him. He might not even hear you call him; especially if he's separated from you by unfriendly wards. But if he's bonded to you, he can find you almost anywhere." She paused to let that sink in with him.

It was a few moments before Harry quietly said, "Hermione is going to kill you."

"Once I figured out what he'd done I freed him," Ginny answered. "I had to do it twice before I managed to find something that would work. The thing is, long ago, when the elves first pledged themselves to a witch or wizard, it wasn't as the slaves they are today. It was a partnership between them. One they could end at any time they chose. It's been twisted now, but I found the old way. All Dobby has to do to free himself is speak the words, 'Dobby ends his bond with Ginevra Weasley.', three times without interruption or any other words mixed in and he's free. And I pay him Harry; I'm not able to hold him against his will but he's able to protect me with all his abilities."

"You pay him?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry frowned. He knew her parents gave each of their children pocket money as they could, but he also knew it wasn't much. Ron rarely had more than a few Sickles and almost never spent more than a Galleon or two on a Hogsmeade weekend. He doubted she received even a Galleon a week. "Is it possible for me to pay his wages for you?"

"No. And I wouldn't let you anyway."

Harry didn't say anything. He'd expected as much. _I guess I'm just going to have to find some way around it,_ he thought. He shifted, wrapping his arms around her more tightly. "Hermione is still going to kill you."

"You're not angry with me?"

"Hermione's problem is not realizing her choices are not the choices everyone else would make. If Dobby is happy with your arrangement and is free to end it as he chooses, who am I to say anything about it?"

"Thank you, Harry."

He kissed her crown. "Welcome."

"I just want to make sure you understand he really is my friend, Harry … For a while it seemed he was the only friend I had," she added, her voice becoming small and vulnerable.

Harry crushed her against his chest. "Never again, I swear it."

Ginny reached up, cupping her hand to his neck to try and hug him back. "Home," she whispered vehemently. "This is my home."

"For as long as you want it, Ginny. For as long as you want it.

* * *

Author's note

A bit longer chapter, that I hope will satisfy some of the more voracious Harry/Ginny fans.

As Always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	8. Ch 7: Go on and Stab It

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

Author's note 2: I had a bit of a malfunction with the site last night and had to repost everything. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Go on and Stab It**

Later that morning, having survived practice without either of them taking a Bludger to the head – _unfortunately_ , Harry thought – he and Ginny made their way up the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office with great trepidation.

"Ready?" she asked before knocking.

"You have the ward turned on again?" Harry queried.

"Yes."

"Mind if I stand behind you?"

"If I'd known you only gave it to me so I could be a sacrificial lamb, I'd have passed it to Ron."

Harry sniggered. "Next time we spend the night together we Polyjuice as him and Hermione so they can take the fall."

"Eww," Ginny squealed. "I don't care if it is you. I am not sleeping with my brother!"

Harry couldn't help laughing. "Sorry, that probably wasn't the best mental picture."

Ginny did an all over body shudder. "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks, you prat."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Drama queen."

She smacked his shoulder. "Easy for you to say, Mr. 'I got to sleep with my gorgeous best friend out of the deal'."

"Oi! That's my sister you're talking about now."

Ginny quirked an eye. "Your sister?"

"My sister," Harry said firmly. He eyed her speculatively. "Please don't tell me you're going to go all Ron with jealousy issues on me."

Ginny put her hand on his chest. "No, Harry. I know you've never really considered Hermione as anything but your friend and maybe a sister."

Harry let out a breath and took her hand. "Good. I'm a one witch wizard and don't think I'd do very well if you started acting like he does every time someone says the name Victor."

Ginny considered for a second before going ahead. "Harry, do something for me."

"Ok," he agreed, a bit confused at the sudden request.

"Imagine me kissing Michael." The sudden scowl on his face and shaking of the door on its hinges told her she'd got the reaction she wanted. She put her hand on his cheek, pulling his attention back. "Do we understand each other now?"

His nostrils flared slightly as he reigned in his emotions. "Perfectly, Ginevra."

Out of reflex she opened her mouth to berate him for using her given name but what came out instead was, "Oh, I like that." She shivered. "I like that a lot … Say it again."

"What?"

"My name, Harry James Potter. Say my name."

Harry raised an eye. "Someone likes that, do they, Ginevra?"

Ginny shivered again before she quite literally growled and came at him; pushing him forcefully against the wall her lips crashed against his with bruising force. Surprised, but no less thrilled, Harry responded eagerly but as quickly as it began, Ginny was pulling away from him, retreating to the far wall with wild eyes "That is _not_ fair."

Harry didn't quite understand everything that was going on, but he knew one thing. He quite liked it. Quite. A decided smirk on his face he stepped towards her. "What isn't fair, Ginev—"

She darted forward clamping her hand over his mouth. "Don't!" she hissed. Harry didn't protest, choosing to instead just watch her with delight in his eyes. Keeping her hand firmly in place, she said, "You aren't allowed to use that name, got it?" Harry reached up, taking her hand in his, he bent it back, further exposing her palm, he pressed a lingering kiss to it. She sucked a breath in and jerked her hand back as if she'd been burnt. Harry merely tipped his head as she stared at him. " _Behave_!" she growled a barely controlled warning.

He gave a low chuckle. "If I recall, you were the one to snog me outside Dumbledore's office, not the other way around."

"You bewitched me with that … that name."

Harry's eyes nearly glowed with the feeling of triumph in his chest. "Two things, Ginevra," he said. A strangled, throaty sort of growl escaped from Ginny as she took a half step towards him before stopping herself. "One, you are just as guilty as I am. And two, absolutely nothing more than what we have already done will ever happen between us without your lead." He held his hand out for her to take. "Understand?" She stared at him with wild eyes. "Understand?" he asked again. She nodded jerkily. "Shall we?" he pressed.

"You can't call me that again. Not yet," she whispered.

"How about Gin? Can I call you that, I'd like to have something no one else can use."

She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Say it again."

"Gin."

She slowly began to nod before her eyes opened. "I like that." She took his hand, weaving her fingers with his. "Come on. Whatever this is, I'd like to get it over with."

"Me too," Harry agreed. Steeling himself he knocked on the door.

"Please come in, Harry, Ginevra," the Headmaster's voice came from the other side.

"Stay behind me," Ginny hissed as she pushed the door open. They stepped into the office, looking around cautiously.

"Seems we might have been overly concerned," Harry said under his breath when he could find no sign of Ginny's parents anywhere in the room.

"Mmm," she murmured back.

"Please follow me," Dumbledore said. Without waiting for them to agree he moved to a door off to the side of his office that Harry was pretty certain he'd never noticed before. The two teens hesitated, exchanging a look that clearly said, 'Or maybe not.' before crossing the room. "In with you, please," Dumbledore said, ushering them into his private study. He let the door close and an odd squelching sort of sounding feeling settled on the couple. "My apologies," Dumbledore said as he crossed the room and sat in a large squashy chair with a low table set with tea and scones in front of him. Across from him was a small couch which he gestured to. "Please have a seat. I'm afraid we have much to discuss and even with all my precautions, until certain steps are taken there is risk of our words reaching the wrong ears." Harry and Ginny exchanged another look. "As you no doubt have guessed, I must confess to being aware of the most recent secret you two have acquired. If you would feel better holding hands, know that you have nothing to fear from me. Quite the opposite, I encourage you both to do so at every opportunity." Without thinking, the two teens sought out the other's hand before cautiously settling on the couch opposite the Headmaster. Somehow knowing it would have been far easier to deal with Ginny's parents than whatever Dumbledore wished to speak with them about they waited nervously for him to begin.

"First," Dumbledore said, "I would like to introduce you to the others." He waved his hand in the direction of one of three paintings in the room. "Good sir, ladies, if you would be so kind."

Following Dumbledore's gesture they turned. "Bugger–" Harry whispered.

"–us," Ginny finished.

Godric Gryffindor chuckled. "Someone has to keep an eye on my protégés. All that heart with usually not enough brains to slow it down. Wonderful speech the other night my boy. Sad to say, I've witnessed less heartfelt proposals. And that bracelet, a remarkable achievement. I've rarely seen the like. And you my beautiful and long awaited daughter," he said focusing on Ginny, "Well done. A woman's place is not behind, but at the side of her partner. If he won't let you stand with him then he is not worthy of you. Do you not agree my dear?"

"Indeed, Godric," another voice spoke. Harry and Ginny turned to the right.

"Ravenclaw," Harry gasped. Ginny whipped around to the third painting in the room. "Helga Hufflepuff, I presume?"

"GAH!" the two teens yelped, jumping to their feet when the image from the third portrait floated down from the frame and settled, seemingly a living person, in front of them. "She's a Wraith," Ginny breathed.

"Very astute, my dear child," Rowena said from behind them. They whirled around to find that both Rowena and Godric had moved from their frames as well. "Nearly alive, but dead," Rowena continued as the three Wraiths moved to examine Harry and Ginny. "More than a ghost but less. Confined to the walls of this castle till it or the line of our first-born ends."

Harry pushed Ginny behind him as he backed them both to the wall under her advance. "That's close enough," he warned.

Ginny jabbed him in the kidney and slipped around in front of him. "I'm the one wearing a bloody ward, you daft git." Seemingly from nowhere a long white object was in her hand. She brandished it like a dagger at the three Wraiths while her eyes darted to a fourth, but empty, frame in the room. "Please tell me he's still in there," she growled.

The three Wraiths stilled before Godric roared with laughter, slapping his knee as he bent over double. "Oh, this one is mine. No doubt at all. Go on and stab it. It certainly won't hurt anything." The two women regarded him with patient amusement.

"Are you quite finished, Godric?" Helga asked once he had composed himself to amused chuckles.

He waved them off. "Don't mind me, my dear ladies. Please go on."

Rowena stepped towards them again. "That's close enough," Harry warned, brandishing his wand over Ginny's shoulder.

She paused before turning and fixing Dumbledore with an imperious glare. "Did I not warn you?" she demanded.

"Was it so wrong of me to wish them some semblance of childhood?"

"Their faith in you has fallen so far that they draw weapons on us."

"They should have been told after her first year," Helga reprimanded.

"Time and again I have told you when children begin asking for the truth you only harm them by denying it." Rowena continued.

While the Wraiths were distracted with Dumbledore, Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, "Is that what I think it is?"

"His mind was unprotected." Dumbledore defended himself.

"Yep," Ginny whispered back.

"Then you should have been training him!" Rowena snapped back.

"But how did you?" Harry started.

"How do you think, Harry," she hissed in Parseltongue. "Now hush. I'm trying to figure out what's going on." Her hissing brought a sudden silence to the room as the four 'adults' returned their attention returned to the teens.

Godric shuddered. "Always hated that."

"Indeed," Rowena remarked. She moved to within a pace of Ginny, ignoring the wand and Basilisk fang that shifted to her. "The one family, had we not hidden the lines, that could trace their ancestry to each of us three." She looked down on Ginny intently. "Heart of Gryffindor, compassion of Hufflepuff, intelligence of Ravenclaw and …" she paused, "though no blood, without doubt, cunning to rival Slytherin." Ginny held her gaze without flinching. "The Diary would hold no sway over you now, would it?"

Ginny raised her chin. "I know its weakness."

"And this puzzle, can you decipher it as well? Your Headmaster has failed to train him. His mind is wide open to his enemy yet there are things he must know that Riddle cannot."

Ginny slowly paled, her hand coming to rest limply at her side. _They know!_ she thought, her mind racing. "Get out," she whispered. "All of you."

"Ginevra," Dumbledore started.

"I said get out," Ginny hissed venomously. "You use me – us. Abuse our relationship; threaten it almost before it even begins." She turned on each of the _adults_ with disdainful eyes. It was clear they had witnessed things between her and Harry that should have been private. And they knew, or at least suspected some of her secrets and if that was the case, then there was no point in hiding one of them any longer. _Cunning to rival Slytherin indeed,_ she thought. _I'll show them cunning to make him seem but a child._ "I know exactly what you want of me," she hissed. "But it is none of your concern to witness what is between us alone, now I tell you again to GET – OUT."

"As you wish," Rowena said drifting back to her frame.

"We will return when you are ready, child," Helga said.

"Just go," Ginny snapped. "And if I find any one of you has intruded on us, it is but a short walk for me to retrieve more of these fangs."

Without another word Helga and Rowena disappeared into their frames, leaving them black and empty. "Mine indeed," Godric chuckled as he too he faded from sight. Dumbledore paused in the door, regarding them with sad eyes.

"Go," Ginny snapped. He bowed his head and backed out. The door had no more than closed and her wand was out. A number of incantations and wand movements later Harry's ears popped painfully. Next she pointed her wand at each of the three portrait frames, sending a dull purple spell into each one. She then turned to the last frame, considering. "What the hell," she muttered and stalked to it. "It's not like he didn't tell me to go ahead and do it." She reached up and drove the Basilisk fang into the canvas. She watched it for a full minute to see if anything happened, sagging when nothing did. "Damn," she muttered, "now I've got to down there again for nothing." She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, shivering despite the warmth of the room.

Harry watched her, unsure of, well, pretty much everything. To say he was confused would have been to actually abuse the definition of the word. He tried to think about what he'd seen and heard so far and found he couldn't even find a place to begin other than to ask for an explanation. "Gin, Ginny –"

"Give me a minute, Harry," she cut him off.

For a second, Harry just stared at her but then he suddenly knew what to do. Very deliberately he crossed to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. "Take as long as you need," he soothed. "I'll be here when you're ready."

* * *

Author's note

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	9. Ch 8: What Else is There

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 8**

 **What Else is There**

At first Ginny was rigid in his arms but eventually, she relaxed into him. "Whatever is going on, you don't have to be afraid of me, Ginny," he assured her softly.

She gave a rueful laugh. "Oh, I think no matter if you're mine till the day I die, some small part of me will always be afraid of you, Harry."

Harry let her go, backing away a half step. "Why?" he asked with a frown.

Ginny swiped at her cheek, and spoke without turning to him. "Growing up I was infatuated with your story, Harry. I'm certain I wasn't the only little girl who was. I know you hate that, but it's the truth. Then, of course, Ron had to go and become your best mate while I suffered a debilitating crush on 'The Boy Who Lived'. And let's add to it by turning you into my own personal savior. You'd think it couldn't get any worse but then I grow up a bit and start to understand that Harry James Potter is not 'The Boy Who Lived'; he is actually something entirely better in every way imaginable but one, the fact he is so completely unaware of me that I may as well not even be alive. So I built up walls around my feelings for you. I started dating Michael; convinced myself I really had put you behind me.

And then, this past Christmas happened. One stupid moment and you ripped my illusions apart, shredded any thought that I might actually have been over you. I fought it even as you fixed it. It took till the first week back for me to end it with Michael, but he and I were finished that first night I walked away from you. It was over between us even if nothing had ever happened between you and I. It was over because somewhere deep in my soul I know you're it, Harry. I didn't even need these few days you've actually been mine to tell me that. I think I've known you were it from the first moment I laid eyes on you." She stopped and turned to face him. She swallowed, struggling to speak again. "So the honest truth is, you terrify me. B-because I – I'm in lo-love with y-you, Harry. And if – if you d-do-don't l-lo—" She faltered, unable to actually voice the words. Harry stared at her blinking rapidly. Tears she'd been fighting slid down her cheeks. "S-say something, Harry. Please."

He stepped to her, pulling her into his chest. "Yes Ginny. Ginevra, God yes I love you." he said vehemently. He kissed her crown and tucked her head under his chin as she broke down. "Please don't ever doubt that." He kissed her crown again.

She clutched at his shirt. "B-but you – you've barely j-just noticed m-me. And – and I still hav-haven't told you m-my secrets."

"Doesn't matter," Harry answered. "I know it's crazy but it's the truth. That night, well, I hate to even think about it. I almost lost you before I really even knew who you were. I didn't even know what I was fixing but I swore I'd find some way to do it. And ever since then, Merlin, Ginny, you're all I think about. Asleep, awake, it doesn't matter. When we're apart, all I can think about is how long I have to wait to see you again. And every time I watch you walk away, it feels like I'm losing a piece of myself. If that doesn't mean I'm in love with you too, then what else is there?" Ginny's knees buckled and he caught her, scooping her from the floor he carried her to the couch and sat with her in his lap.

It took some time but eventually, her sobs slowed to sniffles and then nothing at all for a short while. "I'm sorry to cry all over you," she said while picking at his shirt. "I promise I don't usually turn into a hosepipe like this.

Harry ran his hand along her shoulder. "You can cry on me anytime you need, Gin."

"I'm afraid I've made a bit of a mess of your shirt."

Harry shrugged. "It'll wash." She sighed softly, relaxing into him. "Gin?"

"Yes?"

"You really love me?"

Ginny sat up, staring at him like he couldn't have asked anything sillier. "Did you not just witness that breakdown, Harry?"

Harry ducked his head. "I know, Gin. It's just …"

"Just …?" she prodded.

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. "No one has ever told me that before."

Ginny stared back at him before closing her eyes tightly. "Idiot," she softly berated herself. "Why are you surprised?" She opened her eyes and took Harry's face in her hands, moving so her face was only inches from his and there was nowhere for him to look but into her eyes. "I am in love with you, Harry James Potter. Right here, in your arms, if I never have anything else in my life, I will consider myself the luckiest girl in the world."

Harry closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. He pulled her head against his shoulder resting his cheek on her forehead. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

She wove her fingers into his. "I understand it might be difficult for you to say it, Harry, but I wouldn't mind hearing it from you occasionally too."

Harry kissed her crown. "You're wrong, Ginevra. Telling you I love you is probably the easiest thing in the world."

Ginny stiffened in his arms. "Harry, that name –"

"– Feels really good on my lips," Harry cut her off.

Ginny sat up and glared at him. "Do you want me to go sit across the room, Harry? Because if you can't behave yourself, that's what I'm going to have to do."

Harry laughed and pulled her back. "I'll behave. I promise."

"Evil, Harry," she muttered, settling into him. "You're plain evil." Harry didn't respond and they just sat holding each other for quite some time before he spoke again.

"So, since you seem to have some idea of what's going on, would you mind explaining things to me?" Ginny sagged against him, but only a few seconds later she shifted from his lap to the couch next to him. She sat, mostly facing him and took his hands in hers.

"I need you to trust me for just a bit before I tell you everything, Harry. Do you think you can do that?"

"Does it have to do with the whole 'connected to Tom' thing and me needing to know things that he can't find out?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Were you going to tell me before this whole mess?"

"I promised you no secrets, Harry, and I meant it; even if I realize now that it's good I haven't told you yet. The truth is I was really hoping you'd be able to help me. It isn't the things I know that are all that important, it's the things I'm guessing at and more importantly, the things I know _but don't_ that are really important."

Harry cocked his head. "Things you know but don't?"

"You'll understand, Harry, once you know. Just please trust me."

Harry regarded her for a second. "Do we need to get them back in here?

"Yes. Having some help with this will make things far easier."

"One of the things you know then?"

"Yes, it's called a Guardian and it will keep Tom from getting into your mind."

"And once that is taken care of you'll tell me everything else?"

"I promise."

"Right then," he agreed. "I don't know how much I trust them, but I trust you. So let's get this Guardian thing taken care of so I can help you with the stuff you know but don't."

Ginny leaned in and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Harry, for trusting me. You have no idea what that means to me."

"I gave you every reason not to trust me but you did anyway. This is the least I can do."

Ginny smiled brilliantly. "I'm glad I did, Harry." She kissed him again.

"Me too," Harry said when she pulled away. "Come on, let's get this over with." Ginny patted his hand before moving to open the door. "You can come in now," she said when she spotted Professor Dumbledore at his desk. Her wand waved in the direction of the three founders' frames as she crossed the room to sit next to Harry, taking his hand in hers as she did. Dumbledore came in a few seconds later, quickly moving to his chair across from them. Again as the door closed there was that odd squelching sort of sounding feeling and a few moments later the three founders had descended from their frames to join them. They each took seats that magically appeared before them completing a circle.

Godric spotted the fang embedded in the fourth frame and chuckled. "That would have been much easier."

"Indeed," Rowena agreed. "I assure you both we dealt with Salazar and his deceptions many years ago."

"You'll forgive me pointing out the Chamber and the little thing called a Basilisk he left in it as I accept your assurances with the appropriate concern I'm sure," Ginny retorted.

"Ginevra, I think that quite enough," Dumbledore reprimanded.

Ginny scowled at him. "Do you, Headmaster?" she asked scathingly. He blinked, taken aback by her cheek. "Because I'm rather afraid I've some choice words for the man who suspected Tom all along. The man who, even after Tom had framed Hagrid, did nothing but hope he would turn from his path until it was too late to actually do anything about it … And _don't_ call me Ginevra," she added as an afterthought.

Dumbledore stared at her his face one of complete shock. "You know," he breathed.

"I know everything and nothing," Ginny said. "But none of it matters till we deal with your latest failure and set a Guardian in Harry's mind."

Harry could do little but stare, dumbfounded, at Ginny in the harsh silence that followed her condemnations. He'd known she harbored a bit of resentment towards Dumbledore regarding Tom, but apparently it went far deeper than he had realized. But as he thought about it, he realized she was right. Dumbledore had suspected Tom from the off. And not only had he had a witness, he'd had the bloody damn victim of the murder haunting the bathroom she'd been killed in. Had he ever questioned her? If not, why? If so, how could he not have figured out it was a Basilisk and the entry to the Chamber had been right there. For Merlin's sake three second-years had pieced it together in less than a year! He'd had near fifty to figure it out. No, he decided, Ginny was right. Dumbledore had things to answer for. Maybe the man had done his best, but after Ginny's accusations, it sure didn't feel like it. And a look at his Headmaster with his head bowed in shame, confirmed he accepted that at least some of Ginny's words carried harsh truths with them.

"We all make mistakes, Ginny," Rowena said. "My greatest haunts this castle to this very day. It will haunt my soul till the end of time."

"You are not without your own," Godric said. Ginny glared at him. "Do you deny you could have done better with the diary?"

Harry exploded. "You bastard! That's like blaming a rape victim for the crime committed against her. You're the adults. You're the ones who are supposed to be protecting us. Almost even before we do, you know Ginny and I are a couple; yet you don't even seem to notice the troll teaching Defence makes us write lines with a Blood Quill in her detentions. Shall I mention no one noticed Professor Quirrell had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head for an entire year? Or how about the incompetent toe rag Lockhart? And how the bloody hell do you not notice your good friend Alastor Moody is actually a Polyjuiced Death Eater who enters me in a tournament that regularly kills the competitors? Never mind that, how the hell was _I_ magically bound to compete when it wasn't _me_ who put my name in the bloody damn cup? Oh and can I just once again point out the sadistic bastard of a Potions Master who three quarters of the school is regularly abused and terrorized by? I don't know what all the hell this is about, but I'm about ready to take my girlfriend and not only walk out that door but walk the bloody hell out of the entire damn school with her."

Dumbledore's head snapped back. "You can't!"

Harry raised his chin. "Can't I? My relatives might hate me, but they are my legal guardians and if I'm not mistaken telling them I was turning my back on this world and school might actually make them happy for once."

"Sirius is your guardian."

"Sirius is a fugitive; who's legal control over me is suspended till such time as he can prove his innocence," Harry retorted. "Besides, he's not particularly pleased with you either. I'm fairly certain it would take very little to convince him to see things my way."

Dumbledore opened his mouth but Rowena cut in front of him. "Enough!" she snapped. "No one knows better than I the folly of forcing children to do what they do not wish. Godric, you are a fool. Whether eleven or a hundred and eleven what happened to Ginny was not her fault. In every sense of the word she was raped and bears no responsibility for the crime committed against her. Albus, you also are a fool who, for too long, has allowed that man and now that vile woman to abuse and terrorize the children entrusted to your care. I do not care how, but you will deal with them both. If you do not, we will see you removed from the position of Headmaster in favor of someone who will." She turned on Harry and Ginny who stared with mouths agape at her. "You two, you have been wronged, neglected, and sheltered from that which you should not. If you are agreeable, it ends now, with the placement of the Guardian and the discussion to follow. What say you?"

"Well spoken," Helga said when she had finished.

"Well?" Rowena asked when Harry and Ginny continued to stare at her in bewilderment. They exchanged looks.

"Your call," Harry said.

"Angry as I am, I don't think we really have the option of just walking away, Harry."

"Right then," He flopped down next to her again. "Let's get on with it so that I know what the bloody hell we're getting on with."

"This is not without risk," Helga said. "The connection between your minds is known and already being exploited by your enemy, Harry. The very next time he tries to use this connection, Ginny will become known to him. She will instantly become his biggest target."

"You promised, Harry." Ginny reminded him before he could react. "This is nothing new to you. And once we stop keeping things a secret, all the junior Death Eaters running around this school will tell him about us anyway. You knew it before you asked me the other night. It's why you didn't ask me until you completed my bracelet."

"He can't hurt her through this can he?" Harry asked. "He has to physically get his hands on her correct?"

"No, he can't touch me through this. He still has to actually get his hands on me. A fact that you've made virtually impossible now."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"The Guardian, Love, we have to do that first."

"Then do it already!" Harry exploded. "We keep going in circles and not actually getting anywhere … Sorry," he apologized immediately at the look on Ginny's face. "I'm not angry with you, I just want to get on with it."

"Yes," Godric agreed. "Let's bloody well do?"

"It's alright, Harry. I'm frustrated too," Ginny said.

"Crass bastard," Helga tisked.

"Indeed," Rowena sighed. "Harry, Ginny, if you would please simply look at each other and do your absolute best to think of nothing but what you feel for the other." Ginny did far more than that. She turned Harry on the couch so he faced her, moved to sit on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and draped her arms around his neck.

"Ginny," he protested. They had an audience after all and this was far more daring than they'd come close to in their brief relationship yet.

"Hush," she reprimanded, "And be glad this doesn't require me making love to you on the High Table in the Great Hall during dinner because I'd bloody well do it if it meant saving your life."

Harry turned scarlet while Godric muttered, "And _I'm_ the crass one."

Helga sighed. "She does seem to have inherited her share of one of your _many_ lesser traits."

"Undoubtedly," Rowena added. "I blame it on the six sons of yours she grew up with."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Ginny said. "Now if you will all be quiet and Harry, if you would stop fidgeting and just forget about them we can, _get on with it_."

"I'm trying," Harry protested.

Ginny lowered her forehead to rest against his. "Forget about them," she said softly. Her eyes caught him and surprisingly enough, very quickly, anything outside of her became very much less important. Peripherally he was aware the others were still speaking softly and that Dumbledore had drawn his wand and was chanting in a low tone. But it just didn't matter to him. After all, he quite liked where Ginny was right now and if they were not protesting her actions why should he?

Her lips turned up in the barest hint of a smile. "There you are."

He grinned. "Hi back."

"Life with you is never going to be dull, is it?"

"I could say the same of you." The outside world continued to slip further away as he stared into brown pools that sparkled with flecks of gold and bronze.

"Trust me," she mouthed.

"Always," he answered. The next thing Harry knew he was standing in a pool of light surrounded by an utterly black abyss broken only by a softly glowing door set into nothing and seemingly endlessly distant from him. A moment later the door swung open and Ginny stepped through. Bathed in a small circle of brilliant white light she moved towards him and the door swung silently closed behind her. In less time than he would have thought possible she was standing in front of him.

"Miss me?" she asked. He stared at her, then the door far behind, trying to figure out how she could possibly have covered the distance in so little time, and further, where in the name of Merlin _they_ were. "We're in a dreamscape, Harry," Ginny answered his unspoken question.

" _How –?_ " he thought.

"Specifically, we're in your dreamscape, Harry, and because you trust me pretty much anything you think, I will know as soon as you do." He frowned. "It's slightly different, but yes, this is pretty much how Tom is entering your mind … Sorry, I'll try to let you speak before answering."

"You're not doing a very good job," he blurted.

Ginny blushed. "Sorry, commencing silence till you actually speak." Harry quirked an eye at her but she bit down on her lips and waited pointedly for him to talk. He crossed his arms and gave her a cocky smile. "I will so last longer than ten seconds!" Harry burst into laughter.

Ginny smacked his shoulder. "You're a prat, Harry Potter, and to answer your question, I know what you are thinking because this is your dreamscape in your mind. Dumbledore cast the spell for me to enter it and now, simply by thinking it, I can manipulate it." As she spoke the abyss dissolved, and they were standing in a field of purple wildflowers. The day was brilliantly sunny. Birds flitted about and trees swayed in a soft breeze. A moment later, though Harry had absolutely zero recollection of doing so, he was sitting across from Ginny on the couch in the front room of The Burrow. She took his hands in hers. "You don't know my thoughts because we're not in my mind."

Harry considered her a moment before breaking into a wicked smile. Not a second later he was in a bed with Ginny on top of him, crushing her lips to his. It took him a few seconds to gain control of himself and attempt to push her away. Ginny rolled off him with a gasp, scooting away in such a rush she fell straight off the bed. Harry roared with laughter. "Guess I know what you're thinking after all," he taunted.

Ginny stood, retreating till her back was pressed to the door. She stared at him with glazed eyes, slowly wiping her mouth as she got control of herself again. "Cheeky little –" she started only to have Harry quirk an eye at her. "DONT!" she shrieked.

Harry smirked and looked around the room they were in. "Yours?" he asked. She nodded jerkily. He watched her for another second before attempting to force his mind in the direction of the black abyss they had begun in.

"Better," Ginny sighed as they were soon standing, facing each other in a pool of soft light with darkness all around. She sat and patted the floor next to her. "Sit," Harry. Harry did as she asked, waiting as patiently as he could. She took his hand in hers. "I must say you're handling this a lot better than I expected."

"Well, you said you'd explain and I trust you, but I really do wonder how you seem to know at least some of what's going on."

"It all comes back to the diary, Harry," she answered. "For you, once we got out of the Chamber, it seemed like you were able to just forget all about it. But me, I've made some big strides, but the truth is it still haunts me. As far as all this mind stuff goes, I know about it because I've spent the last three years trying to make it so nothing like that could ever happen to me again. There are a number of different ways to protect your mind. Probably the best is a form of mental discipline that you train yourself in called Occlumency. Dumbledore and Snape are highly skilled at it … _I'm_ highly skilled at it," she added somewhat cryptically.

"Your ability to resist the Imperius Curse," she went on before he could question her, "tells me you probably could be too. Unfortunately, Dumbledore prefers to live in a world of denial and has neglected to begin training you in it. There is a counter to Occlumency called Legilimency. It's the art form of invading someone's mind. Dumbledore has used a form of it to allow me to enter your dreamscape but the real key was your willingness to trust and let me enter that allowed me here. The thing is you have some strong, inborn sense of being able to protect yourself. Probably because you spent years hiding your emotions and thoughts from your relatives. I've actually overheard Snape complaining about it being difficult to read you properly. Under normal circumstances, other than a desire to challenge yourself, I don't think there'd by a real need for you to actually learn Occlumency.

"But then you've got this unknown connection to Tom that basically makes you wide open to him. Probably it works the other direction too." She paused and looked up at him. "Yes, I can see from what you're thinking now, it does. Likely though, as he has begun exploiting this connection, you are seeing things he wants you to see and he is fully aware that you are doing so."

"So if I'm completely open to him and it takes years to learn this Occlumency, how do we stop him from invading my mind like this? I mean, isn't it only a matter of time before he tries to possess me?"

Ginny reached up and palmed his cheek. "Don't worry about that, Harry. I know how you can stop him now. And if you have trouble, well, then I'll be there to help. I'll be your Guardian."

"How?"

"Harry, I want you to think about your life before my dad was bitten by that snake and after. What's different?"

"Easy," Harry said. "You."

Ginny beamed at him. "Thank you, but are you certain that's all?" Harry frowned. "Didn't you tell me the other night that Tom hadn't seemed to be bothering you much recently?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah but what's that got to do with you?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. "Harry, you really need to stop letting Hermione do all your thinking for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded a bit peevishly. "I did manage that bracelet without any help from her you know."

"Right," Ginny said, abashed. "That was unfair. Old-you, yes; new-you, you're much, much better."

"Thank you," Harry said. He smiled gently at her. "Now, getting on with it please?"

"Yes," she agreed. "There's one thing Dumbledore really has got right about dealing with Tom. You've told me a number of times already that he told you that it was Love that stopped Tom. He couldn't kill you as a baby because of your mother's Love and sacrifice to protect you. And he said it was the same thing with Professor Quirrell your first year. And during my first year, it was only when I was at my lowest of lows that Tom really struck.

"He was a great friend when I was sad and lonely and scared. He'd build me up and I'd become susceptible to him. But if I wrote and told him I was happy or something had gone well for me, he'd find some way of twisting things to make me doubt it, bringing me down while making me think he was my friend. He's strong when you're weak and lonely and scared and it feels like the whole world is against you –"

"But when you're happy," Harry picked up, "When you're excited and surrounded by friends and family and they trust and love you and …" Harry paused and reached up to touch her cheek, "You love them back, he's weak."

Ginny leaned into his palm. "Exactly."

"And you think because of what I was starting to feel for you it made it more difficult for him to affect me? That maybe that's why I've been having fewer and fewer bad dreams?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"So why do we need to do the Guardian then?"

"Because he's still getting in, isn't he?" Harry frowned, focusing on her question and suddenly from a seemingly infinite distance he could sense something pushing then retreating, almost like a hand poking into a flame and screams of pain as it pulled back from the burn received. Ginny grabbed his face and kissed him, soft and gentle her lips moved from his to his cheeks then across his nose to his closed eyes and all he could think of was how soft her skin was as she nuzzled her face to his. When she pulled away from him his ears buzzed with utter silence. "He's so much stronger than the diary ever was, Harry. We have to fight him together."

Harry gently ran his thumb on her cheek. "But how, Ginny? You can't very well just stay here in my dreamscape forever, can you?"

Ginny raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Actually, I can, Harry. Or, more accurately, an impression of me, us, as we are right now can. The Guardian I intend to leave is more than just me, but an impression of us and everything we feel for each other in this moment. No matter the future, it is unalterable from the state you help me to create. And the next time Tom tries to visit you, it will be here to greet him. As powerful as he's become, he's also become that much more affected by Love. When I fought him, Love irritated him, infuriated and disgusted him, but it never caused him physical pain as it does now. And the next time he tries to visit you, he's going to run into me, all grown up and more than willing to die to protect you … A figure of speech," she hastened to add. "He can't actually hurt me through this. And out there, you've protected me with this," she held up her hand and shook the bracelet.

"You're certain."

"Trust me, Harry. A Guardian is a manifestation of whomever makes it at the time they leave it. Once I leave your mind there will no longer be a connection between it and myself. I'll be completely safe."

"Except for the fact that he'll know who you are?" Harry countered.

Ginny set him with a piercing look. "Harry, we've already determined why Tom hasn't been bothering you. Do you honestly believe that's for lack of effort on his part?"

"No."

"Then what does that tell you?"

Harry sagged. "He already knows."

Ginny leaned in and pecked his lips. "So are you ready then? I have a bunch more to tell you, but I think the others are waiting for us and I'd rather not have to answer the same questions twice. And in most cases, I need answers myself anyway."

"Can I help you or do I just sit here like a lump and let you do everything?"

Ginny blushed, looking down before focusing on him. "I need you to think about me. Think about how much you care about –"

"How much I love you, you mean?" Harry cut her off.

Ginny blushed again. "It seems a bit presumptuous on my part to tell you that."

Harry reached out and pulled her into his lap, turning her so her back was against his chest he wrapped his arms around her waist. He settled his chin on her shoulder. "But it's necessary, isn't it? Because your Guardian will only be as strong as your doubt is weak. So don't doubt. Believe that your arms are as much my home as mine are yours."

"Say my name, Harry," Ginny whispered.

Harry ghosted his lips behind her ear. "I'm yours, Ginevra," he breathed reverently.

* * *

Author's note

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	10. Ch 9: Allies of Convenience

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Allies of Convenience**

When Harry opened his eyes again it was to find he'd returned to Dumbledore's study – well, he supposed he and Ginny had never actually left – but anyway, they were back. Ginny was still in his lap, her legs around his middle, and their foreheads pressed together.

She grinned. "Hi again."

Harry returned her smile. "We do seem to keep meeting like this … I'm pretty sure it worked."

"Oh?"

"I've this impression, kind of a sixth sense or something, pacing around in the back of my head like a – a dragon! She's – very protective."

"That does sound promising," Dumbledore offered.

Ginny groaned. "They're still here, aren't they?"

Harry patted her leg. "Afraid so."

Ginny pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "Mine," she growled softly before untangling herself from him and moving to sit on the couch at his side. "Now what?" she asked facing the others. They all exchanged looks.

"Perhaps a small test of your Guardian might be in order, Ginny," Dumbledore ventured.

Ginny frowned. "I'm not exactly certain how it will react to you. It's designed specifically to deal with Tom. And while neither Harry nor myself see you as a threat, we aren't particularly pleased with you either."

Dumbledore cocked his head as he considered her. "I do understand your concern but feel that it is necessary."

Ginny shrugged. "It's your hide."

"Bloody brilliant," Godric chuckled. "Well get on with it old man. Just don't say you weren't warned if your stones end up handed to you in a sack."

"Really, Godric," Helga chastised him. Rowena merely frowned, pressing her lips together in a thin line.

"There's gotta be some relation to McGonagall, yeah?" Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

"Ya think?" Ginny hissed back.

"Gah!" Godric growled. "Enough with that already."

"Agreed," Rowena said. Harry's thoughts were sidetracked by the sudden impression of intense heat exploding in his mind. That and Dumbledore toppled over backwards in his chair. "Oh, Albus," Rowena sighed, "you didn't."

"In a sack!" Godric roared, bent over double.

"Action before brains," Helga muttered. "A Gryffindor through and through."

Dumbledore picked himself carefully from the floor, standing gingerly – the smell of burnt hair accompanied his rise. He patted at the embers in his beard, his eyes twinkling brilliantly. "I dare say a bit less passive than your own defences, Miss Weasley."

Ginny kept her face impassive. Only her most passive defences and misdirections had been tested by his and Professor Snape's attempts to peek into her mind. That didn't change the fact that she was well aware of the attempts, nor her anger regarding them. "Passive is rarely in the nature of a Guardian," she answered. After a moment she added. "That does not mean it is incapable of it." She kept her eyes on his but he didn't accept the implied invitation to find out just how impassive her Occlumency could be.

"Perhaps some other time?"

"Perhaps," Ginny agreed.

Godric chuckled. "I trust you are satisfied, Albus?"

"I believe it is better than we hoped for."

"Only because you failed to instruct him when you should have," Rowena took another chance to reprimand him. "But that is neither here nor there now." She turned her eyes on Ginny. "Now we will deal with you my dear, and why exactly you have spent two years searching for what you just recently found?"

Ginny cringed, going from defiant to meek in a moment. "I'm not exactly certain." The four 'adults' all gave her dubious looks.

"Rather persistent for something you were uncertain of my dear," Helga said.

Ginny shrank further into herself. For all her outward confidence she was terrified of what they were asking of her. Harry's arm went around her shoulder, pulling her against him. "I'm here," he whispered.

"Thank you," she answered. The others all waited, some less patiently than the rest as Godric drummed his fingers on his leg in the silence. "You all know Tom was brilliant," she began.

"Quite," Rowena said.

Ginny sighed helplessly. "There's just so much, I don't even know how to begin."

"Just do your best, child," Helga offered. Ginny glanced up and received an encouraging smile from the wraith. A glance at the others brought a nod from Godric, and another smile from Rowena. "You must know we suspect already," Helga encouraged her.

"Let us help you, Ginny," Dumbledore said.

"Please, Ginevra," Rowena said. "You have proven your strength and bravery, turned the crimes against you to unfathomable gifts. Do not fear now that the time has come to repay those crimes."

Ginny gave a shaky nod. She took a breath in and the best she knew how began. "So last week I finally found out what the diary was … what a Horcrux is … Really, I knew before, but I didn't because it's locked away in my mind and I'm too frightened to look in there to see …

"He really was brilliant. Obvious magic, like levitation charms and cutting hexes and binding charms he'd been managing things like that without a wand for years before he even showed up at Hogwarts. He didn't even know what he was doing but at least he could see he was doing something. But bigger things, more dangerous things, he was doing those too. He showed up at school and found out he'd been instinctively practicing Occlumency. And that it had a counter called Legilimency. In less than a year his mind was rigidly compartmentalized; legitimate school things in one place, normal life of a student in another. Dark magic a third, crimes a fourth, fake plans and real plans and a dozen more. He carefully constructed a picture of the perfect student. All the while he was hiding what he really was.

"Fast forward a few decades and along comes a frightened little girl … and a diary … The first Horcrux. A fragment of his soul devouring mine in an attempt at a Construct, a new body for him to inhabit and return from the nether world Harry banished him to. I've only truly known what he tried to do for a week. Really, I'm just guessing, but the only thing I can think to explain things is that my soul and Toms' were near completely entwined when Harry destroyed the diary. Our lives, memories, we were nearly one. Everything but our bodies; his a little black book turned into a Horcrux, and mine, on the verge of death. I don't think I had even a minute left but it was enough. Tom's soul was tied to the diary and the Construct our merging souls were creating. Mine to my body and the Construct. When Harry destroyed the diary the Construct and Tom's soul were broken. That version of Tom died. My soul, still tied to my body went back into it." She paused, shuddering with the memories telling of her ordeal brought back.

Helga leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on Ginny's. "But you didn't escape unscathed, did you, child? Your pain went far beyond the obvious, didn't it?"

Ginny whispered a barely audible, "Yes." She drew a shaky breath. "I have his memories, all neatly locked away in the compartments he created in my mind. I know absolutely everything about Tom right up to the creation of the diary. At first I didn't understand. Everything was all locked away, but that first summer I started compartmentalizing my own mind. It just kind of happened as a way to deal with what had happened to me. And once I started doing it, I noticed these other doors that I hadn't made." She stopped, struggling to go on.

"And this time, did you tell anyone?" Rowena pressed her.

"Bill," Ginny answered. "He's a Curse-Breaker. You must know that. He deals with dark magic every day. He was able to make certain it was just memories and I wasn't in danger anymore. He's the only one I've ever told." She turned to Harry. "Do you understand now …? The different doors, once I understood, once Bill told me I didn't have to fear what had happened, well, then, of course I looked. I had to. It gave me back the control he had taken from me. Now I was using everything of his and he couldn't stop me. I'd barely turned twelve when everything Tom knew at sixteen became mine. I've four years on him. School takes no effort at all. I'm well beyond N.E.W.T level in nearly every subject …

"But there are two doors, I only opened them once." She shuddered. "It was horrible; worse even than the diary itself. I've never looked again."

Harry stared at her in awe, what she had been through, was still going through he could barely wrap his mind around. And unless you knew, unless she told you everything there was no way to know, because the only thing she showed the rest of the world was this beautiful, vivacious girl, full of life and laughter and love. And she had carried it all with only one person to confide her fears in … _Until now,_ Harry vowed silently. Aloud, he quietly said, "You know, but you don't."

She nodded. "Yes." Her lip trembled and silent tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded.

"Never," he growled vehemently as he pulled her into his lap. Her body shook and for the second time that day she broke down in his arms.

"I – I ca-can't do this with-without you," she choked.

Harry tucked her head under his chin, doing everything he could to wrap himself protectively around her. "Easy, Gin," he soothed. "I've got you now."

As Harry tried to comfort Ginny, the four 'adults' exchanged uneasy looks. Subtly Dumbledore directed his wand at the two teens who were too preoccupied to notice the movements or the ghostly images that floated next to them. _"It is the same as it has ever been. She is free, if not of Tom's memories, at least of his consciousness and soul,"_ he thought.

 _"It makes no sense though,"_ Godric said. _"She should be the same as Harry."_

 _"What happened to Harry makes no sense either,"_ Helga countered. _"Let us just be thankful that Ginevra has somehow not been cursed as Harry has."_

 _"Trust me, I'm not complaining, only trying to understand the how."_

 _"We may never know,"_ Dumbledore said.

 _"What we do know is that she is free and has information we need,"_ Rowena said.

 _"True,"_ Godric agreed. " _We must know what she knows."_

 _"Patience, old friend,"_ Helga advised.

 _"Need I remind you our patience has allowed this scourge to return and threaten the entire world? Innocent people are dying while we remain patient."_

 _"This argument is old, Godric,"_ Rowena reminded him. _"She knows things, yes. Without doubt she will move us along the path to his defeat. But where her knowledge will inevitably fail we have yet to find answers. Even knowing answers to those questions, it is only but this past Wednesday the end dawned."_

Godric sighed. _"As we have been over this too."_

 _"Do not say it,"_ Helga warned. _"I'll not hear it from you again."_

He glowered at the others. _"A fool's hope and less than,"_ he muttered.

 _"Called a fool by one man and brave another,"_ Rowena retorted. _"If anything she knows would have prevented Tom's return I will place a Basilisk fang in her hand myself so that she may bring about my end."_

 _"As will I,"_ Helga said.

 _"Bah,"_ Godric harrumphed.

 _"Our path is set,"_ Dumbledore agreed with Rowena and Helga. _"No matter the outcome, the failures of our past are seen with the harsh light of their repercussions and we are left to wonder why we could not have done better."_

 _"Speaking of,"_ Rowena said, _"do not think you will escape dealing with Harry's and Ginevra's complaints from earlier."_

Dumbledore sighed. _"We have been over this also, Rowena."_

 _"And where we have listened to you in the past, we no longer will,"_ she answered.

 _"You cannot mean to force –"_

 _"We can and we will,"_ Godric rumbled, _"you can accept and help facilitate this or you can be removed."_

 _"Do not forget to whom it is this school truly belongs, Albus,"_ Helga warned.

 _"This will accelerate things,"_ Dumbledore protested.

 _"It is time,"_ the three founders said with finality.

 _"You will no longer be swayed?"_

 _"We always knew this day would come,"_ Godric answered.

 _"The last great threat of the traitor rises,"_ Rowena said.

 _"And so shall we to meet it,"_ Helga finished.

Dumbledore studied each of them before admitting defeat. _"Then as ever your humble servant I shall endeavor to assist you in any way that I can."_

 _"I am heartened,"_ Rowena answered, _"But first, the matter at hand."_

She and the others turned back to Harry and Ginny to see his wand pointed directly at her as he quietly said, _"Legilimens!"_

"Oh –" Helga said.

"– my –" Rowena added.

"– goodness," Dumbledore finished _._

Godric shook his head slowly. "We're certain the boy carries nary a drop of my blood?"

"Aye," Rowena answered, "Just mine, Helga's –"

"And the direct line of Merlin's first born," Helga finished.

"Drat," Godric said. They all cringed as Ginny stiffened and a terrified cry escaped her lips.

"Hold her!" Rowena commanded. Godric moved to keep her in place so Harry wouldn't lose eye contact with her but she steadied herself before he could reach her. Still, tears slid in waves down her face and her body shook with small but constant tremors.

Helga slid to her knees in front of Ginny, taking her free hand in hers. "You poor sweet child," she soothed, pressing the girl's hand to her cheek. "Just a little longer." She continued to quietly sooth Ginny and in both a surprisingly short, yet agonizingly long, time it was over. She collapsed in Harry's lap and he gently stroked her hair while she breathed in great gulps. It didn't take long before she simply gave way to exhaustion in his arms. Harry continued to gently caress her hair in long strokes while the others watched. Eventually, his voice a lifeless monotone, he began to speak.

"There will be six total. The diary, five more and the bit in him makes seven; the most magically significant number. The diary is already destroyed. There are two more she at least knows his intentions for. A ring, to be hidden in the home his mother was raised in. There will be a number of enchantments to protect it but the only one he'd settled on for certain was the compulsion charm to actually put it on. If you do, it will kill you. It will be a slow version of what happened to Quirrell. Next, a locket, it should be hidden in a cave somewhere along the coast of Cornwall. Plans included a lake filled with Inferi. The only way to cross the lake without disturbing them is a sunken boat that will come to any who enter the cave. If anything but the boat disturbs the surface the Inferi will wake. The locket should be located on an island in the middle of the lake. It's set in a fountain of sorts and the only way to retrieve it is to drink the potion it is placed in. Of course the potion is poison. The cure, is water; specifically, salt water. But you can't bring water with you into the cave. There is a compulsion in the poison to drink water. You can't bring water with you, you can't conjure it and the compulsion to drink water works with our ingrained knowledge that salt water is bad for us. So you have to get back across the lake, which is fresh water, which your very nature tells you to drink right at your fingertips. But if you do, it disturbs the Inferi and makes the poison take effect faster. So basically you are delirious with a burning thirst, dying from the poison, making it worse by drinking the water and now having to fight of the Inferi. It's a living, breathing version of Tantalus' never ending torture.

"Those are the only two she knows for certain what his plans were. After that, he was obsessed with all of the Hogwarts' founders. He chose the locket and ring because they once belonged to Slytherin. In his mind he's honoring Slytherin with them as he finishes the 'Great Work' his ancestor began. You three, he hoped to make Horcruxes from objects it's said you each prized, to mock you. He'd identified Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and or quill and his most desired, Gryffindor's sword as potential items worthy of being made into a Horcrux. Of the four we know we can eliminate the sword. That leaves three likely candidates to round out the desired six total Horcruxes.

"As to where he might have hid any of the remaining three, the most likely places are, first, somewhere within Hogwarts itself. He considers Hogwarts to be his ultimate prize and intends to make it the place he builds his nightmare vision of the world from. The second and third most likely places are somewhere in Gringotts and the Ministry. In both places he seeks to mock those who stand against him. His vision includes extermination of the goblins. He believes placing a piece of himself within where they are most powerful and will ultimately fall to him properly shows his utter contempt for them as a species. It's pretty much the same thought process with the Ministry but his contempt for it returns to his contempt for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and their belief that Muggle-born, half-blood and pure-blood are all equal and should be instructed in the ways of magic. And all of this comes with the caveat that none of his plans changed after he created the diary."

Through his entire recitation of what he'd learned while in Ginny's mind, Harry's voice had never once changed in tone. Nor had he looked up from his gentle ministrations towards the sleeping girl in his lap. Now though, he did. And when he spoke his voice was such that there was no doubt his threat would be carried out.

"If any one of you ever thinks to ask her to repeat that, I will drive a Basilisk fang through your hearts. If you happen to have an actual body I'll then feed it to the Acromantulas. And when I'm finished with that, I will personally tear down this school till there isn't a single stone left standing on top of another."

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "please remember we are all on the same side."

"No, Headmaster," Harry answered. "All year long – actually from the day I walked in this school – I've asked for answers. And at every turn I've been denied. Even today, all of this wasn't about helping me or Ginny, but about getting what you wanted from us. It's always about wanting something from us. The only time I ever seem to get answers is when it's too late for them to matter."

"Harry please –"

Harry kept on over Dumbledore's plea. "And you know what else is too late, sir? The prophecy … There is one, isn't there?"

"How?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's amazing what can be communicated in just a few seconds when you're in someone's mind," Harry said. He snapped his fingers. "Just like that, Ginny can point out that Voldemort is obsessed with seeing me dead. You are obsessed with keeping me alive. You have apparently had the Order guarding a place called the Hall of Prophecy all year to make certain that Voldemort doesn't show up there to retrieve one of the records and lo and behold, in the form of a great bloody snake, he does. 1 + 1 = 2 + 1 = 3 + 1 = 4 = there is a prophecy about me and Voldemort that Ginny says Bill says goes something like, Harry kills Voldemort or no one does … Are we right?"

"Harry, I am sorry –"

"Sorry?!" he snarled. "You nearly got Ginny's father, the man who has treated me like his own son, killed protecting something I could have just walked in there and taken!"

"And when Voldemort then took it from your mind, Harry? What then?"

Harry fixed him with a glare of contempt. "I think we've been well over that particular failure of yours today, sir," he mocked. Harry turned on the others. "You," he pointed at Godric, "Attempt to blame the victim of rape for the crime committed against her." He turned back to Dumbledore. "On top of everything we've already been over you now attempt to blame me for my lack of knowledge when you have done nothing but your best to keep me in the dark." He glanced between Helga and Rowena. "You two are at least guilty of letting them get away with these things for years. So no, I don't believe we are on the same side, sir. In fact, from this day forward, the only side I'm on is Ginny's and mine. You and the rest, are little more than allies of convenience."

"Harry, you cannot hope to defeat him without our help."

"Can't I? Because it seems the two of us have managed well enough this far."

"Do you forget the help Fawkes gave you in the Chamber or that it was Godric's sword with which you slew the basilisk?"

Harry scowled. "Maybe," he conceded. "But we both know it should never have come to that in the first place."

"Perhaps yes. But we get nowhere fighting like this, Harry. This is exactly the discord Voldemort seeks to sow. And I venture that even with the Guardian Ginny created for you, your scar is bothering you more now than it has in some time."

Harry stilled, Dumbledore was right. His scar was hurting and a definite low-grade headache was coming. Certainly any number of things that had been revealed today could have caused or contributed to it, but with what he'd learned today he knew his anger and hostility towards the others wasn't helping his cause. "I think that's enough for today," he said quietly.

"I would agree," Dumbledore said with the others nodding their acceptance.

Harry looked down at Ginny. He really didn't want to wake her. Even more, he didn't want to leave her. "Dobby," he called. He frowned when the little elf failed to appear.

"Dobby," Dumbledore called. A moment later the elf popped into the room.

"Dobby is very sorry, Harry, sir, but he cannot enter this room without Professor Dumbledore calling him."

"That's fine, Dobby," Harry answered. "You tried and that's all that matters to me."

"Dobby is doing his best, sir."

"Yes you do, Dobby, which is why I've called you now."

"How can Dobby help Harry, sir?"

"Can you move Ginny without disturbing her?"

"To where, sir?"

"The dorms."

"Dobby can do this very easily, Harry sir."

"Good. Then please take her and place her in my bed. Would you also please place any wards needed to keep unwanted eyes from seeing her. After you've done that would you just stay with her and if she wakes tell her that I'll be there shortly?"

Dobby started to rock back and forth on his feet. "Dobby finds this –"

"Please do as Harry asks, Dobby," Dumbledore gently interrupted.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," the elf said and before anyone could say anything else he and Ginny were gone. Harry stood and crossed to the door. "If Mrs. Weasley should find out, it is on your head, Harry." Dumbledore warned.

Harry paused. "Get the ring, sir. Before he moves it."

"I intend to retrieve it now."

"Try not to get yourself killed, sir. I have no desire to actually see you dead."

"I believe I shall have William accompany me."

Harry paused. "That's both reassuring and not," he said and left without another word.

* * *

Author's note

So, some serious tension between Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore and the Wraiths. As time has gone on, it has become more and more interesting to me to see more tension between Harry and Dumbledore. As JKR wrote him, I won't necessarily agree that he is just simply flawed and human like everyone else. From the moment Harry's parents were killed, he had a plan for Harry and he executed it. Consequences to anyone else be damned. I've come to enjoy reading stories where this results in serious issues between our hero and his supposed mentor and decided those things would present themselves in my latest endeavor. I'm pretty pleased with how that came out up to this point and throughout the story that is yet to unfold. Hopefully you will all enjoy it as well.

Thoughts?

And as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	11. Ch: 10 Soppy

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

One of my betaed chapters. Thank you Strangeways

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Soppy**

The day before Valentine's Harry found himself in the common room appearing to study with Hermione but instead going over the week since Ginny had become his girlfriend. Chaos was pretty much the only word for it. He had managed to make it back to his dorm after leaving Dumbledore's office on Saturday without getting caught by any of his friends. Having an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map certainly helped. Enterprising elf that he was, as well as doing what Harry had asked, Dobby had drawn the curtains on Ginny's bed in the girls' dormitory and set spells on it that none of the students could breach. The elf had been more than happy to deliver the note Harry had dashed off to Ron and Hermione telling them both that he and Ginny were safe and just needed to sleep and they would explain the next day. Harry had also thought to task the creature with asking Dumbledore to explain to Professor McGonagall; preemptively dealing with Hermione inevitably seeking out their head of house to demand she rouse the two. Obviously something had gone right as neither of them had been expelled, he was still alive after having spent the night with Ginny in his bed and neither Ron, nor Hermione, nor anyone else seemed wise to it.

Harry couldn't help but wonder at the magic of drifting off with Ginny's back tucked tightly into his chest as he curled protectively around her. Without a doubt it had been the single most glorious night of sleep he'd ever experienced. The next morning, curled on their sides facing each other they'd been able discuss things and figure a plan of action. The biggest decision had come from accepting the pain and heartache all the secret-keeping had caused them and deciding they would do their absolute best to not make the same mistakes with their friends and family. Some things, like the three Hogwarts founders and their wraiths, they decided they would withhold till speaking with Dumbledore and the wraiths again. But to the extent of only keeping those things that were deeply personal and between the two of them alone, they were determined to share as much as they could.

After breakfast that morning they had gathered not only Ron and Hermione, but also the twins in the Room of Requirement to explain what was going on; including that they were now dating. Reactions had been about what they'd expected and were still unfolding – as were reactions around the school. The two had managed to keep the news of their relationship secret from the rest of Hogwarts till this past Monday before the desire to simply hold hands had won out and they'd done so. One quick kiss in the Great Hall as they had parted after breakfast Monday morning had confirmed the rampant rumors of the night before. Harry had been scrutinized for years, but this news was garnering him attention as intense as any he'd yet dealt with. The scathing looks he and Ginny had received from Cho Chang and Michael Corner had only been outdone by the sneering voices of the Slytherins; particularly that of Draco Malfoy. Old Harry would have happily spent a month in detention for the retribution he'd have visited on the git. New Harry was content to silently bide his time – happy with letting the twins put the prat in hospital wing each of the last two days. Bonus, they did it without getting caught.

Fallout continued to happen in regards to the Horcruxes too. Dumbledore, and the wraiths too Harry supposed, were keeping them both apprised of the goings on. He and Ginny quietly appreciated the effort. But for them their cooperation stemmed from mutual need as much as anything else and they figured if that was the case for them, then it was likely the same was true for Dumbledore and his allies as well. Still, it had been very good to learn from Bill yesterday at dinner that the ring had been recovered. It had yet to be destroyed because they were unsure if Voldemort, now in a corporeal body, would somehow notice part of his soul being sent to an appropriate hell. It went without saying that Voldemort finding out about their actions would be a very bad thing indeed. So the ring was being held in a safe, secure, place till it was time to destroy it or it became necessary to destroy it to prevent Voldemort from recovering it.

With the ring recovered, the hunt was on for the last remaining Horcrux they felt they knew the location of. Thankfully, Harry's memories of being in Ginny's mind and learning what she knew of the cave they believed the locket to be hidden in were deemed sufficient for Bill and Dumbledore to begin their search. Harry had been more than happy to let Bill view his memories if it meant sparing Ginny from the trauma again. With luck, they would be three Horcruxes to the good with Voldemort none the wiser very soon. Bill was also heading up the search of Gringotts. Neither task was simple but at least they had an image of the coastline the cave was located in to go from. Searching the great bank however was a task that made the search for the proverbial needle in a haystack seem rather simple. Worse would be the Ministry. Between Ron, Hermione the twins and Bill added to Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore, plus the three wraiths, it was a large group that knew what they hunted for. Each person entrusted with the secret exponentially increased the odds that Voldemort would hear of what they were doing.

But none of those who did know had regular access to the Ministry so someone was going to have to be brought into the fold. Short term, Dumbledore was stalling, yet another case of what Harry felt were his misguided efforts to control all of the puppet strings he tried to play with. How the man could trust a former Death Eater as a member of his inner circle, but not trust someone like Ginny's father or Kingsley Shacklebolt or Tonks was something he just couldn't wrap his mind around. For right now, neither Harry nor Ginny were pushing the matter. Finding and destroying all the Horcruxes was important yes, but even if they did so by the end of next week there was still the little matter of Voldemort himself and exactly how Harry was supposed to manage that trick was something they didn't yet have an answer to.

As to the Horcrux believed to be hidden in the school, Hermione had been rather insistent in her efforts to get the five teens started on the hunt. But Ginny had been just as adamant that in the short term, while they needed to find it, Voldemort couldn't exactly get to it either. Furthermore, Harry wasn't going to be looking for anything that might kill him just for touching it until he also was wearing a functioning ward bracelet or other protective item. The resulting compromise had Ron and alternately Fred or George searching the school for likely places while Harry, Ginny, Hermione and whichever twin wasn't with Ron working on ward and power stones. Ron's patience for working on the stones was rather thin. Yet when coupled with the twins expansive knowledge of the castle and its inner workings he seemed exceedingly good at finding hidden alcoves, false walls and more than one painting that actually allowed a person to enter the scene depicted.

The first was of a stone archway and staircase that led to a tower not shown on the Marauder's Map. A short broom flight by the lot had not revealed the tower to be where it should either. The other painting, well … rescuing Fred from the clutches of the sirens provided a perfectly good reason for why the painting had been locked away in that tower in the first place. Unfortunately, no Horcrux had been found for Fred's near-death experience. They had reset the various locking and binding spells as well as adding a few more each of them knew of. They certainly didn't want some other hapless student to somehow stumble on the painting entrance to the hidden tower and end up as dinner for the sirens upstairs because they had no friends to come and rescue them.

Harry had also set Hermione the task of prioritizing who among his friends and pseudo-family would receive the protective items they were making first. Bill had been apprised of the their efforts and he planned to enlist Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius into the production process just as quickly as Remus could procure them the gems needed from the Potter and Black vaults. As such, Harry hoped to have Hermione's piece done in another week with others to follow quickly after.

And last night at the most recent meeting of the DA, they had taken advantage of the Room of Requirement to hide the vast number of emergency Portkeys Dumbledore wanted them to make. One or two – or even a few dozen – occurrences of the spell at the school could be explained away easily enough as overly ambitious students getting hold of the wrong book, or even an actual class activity. But the thousands Harry had in mind needed to be hidden. Especially with Dumbledore not having done anything about the witch – and Harry didn't mean the term appreciatively – Umbridge still strutting around the school like she owned it. He was rather proud of hitting on the idea of turning the ordinary buttons on their clothes into Portkeys. They were so common they wouldn't immediately be taken away like a piece of jewelry would. The end goal was that each Portkey would be good for up to two trips carrying a maximum of two people between three possible destinations; The Burrow, Hogwarts and number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry wanted each article of clothing that had them to have two buttons turned into Portkeys, figuring with the various articles they all wore during the day it meant each person should never have less than two on them at any one time and usually it would be four or more.

Ginny's friend Luna had pointed out that if Death Eaters saw the Portkeys being activated one too many times they might figure out the button scheme and that it might be a good idea to change some other of the various items they all wore that were just as unlikely to draw attention, like shoelaces or hair ties for the girls; pretty much anything was an option. Harry had been quite pleased with her observation and after that the meeting had become a free-for-all on who could come up with the sneakiest item to enchant. He was pretty sure Luna was going to win that contest hands down. She had sat there for most of the night doing nothing before pulling a bottle of nail polish out of her bag and enchanting the polish itself. She'd then calmly painted a nail, let it dry and tested it by going from the Room of Requirement to the kitchens and back again. Ginny had promptly taken a bottle of clear polish from her bag and done the same. Harry was living under penalty of death if he even considered removing the paint from the pinky and ring finger of his left hand.

So yeah, chaos.

But through it all, Harry had found a new rock to cling to. Maybe they clung to each other. In any case all Harry knew was that ever since that night back at number twelve, Grimmauld Place when he'd truly become aware of her, Ginny had been drawing him in like a planet nudged just a bit too close to its star. Its orbit ever tightening as the star's gravity pulled harder and harder on it. His orbit had been jolted that night. She'd been doing it ever since; he enjoyed her scent, jolt … wanting to hug her, jolt … enjoying her hugging him, jolt … realizing he fancied her, jolt … deciding he would make her his if it was the last thing he ever did, jolt … kissing her, JOLT … big JOLT … no, BIG JOLT … HUMONGOUSLY MASSIVELY MASSIVE JOLT … earth stops spinning, heart crash stops, life will never, ever, ever be the same again, **JOLT …** and he was perfectly happy with it. In fact, again please. As often as you like, and thank you very much.

Of course Ron thought he was barmy. The twins did too. Bill had just shaken his head and said he had no room to talk as he was dating a Veela. He'd gotten a few warnings about treating her right from the lot of them, but her family seemed to be taking it quite well – and possibly even enthusiastically. They'd yet to hear from her parents, Charlie or of course the great prat Percy; but other than him, Ginny didn't expect much different than he'd already received. Though she did warn him her mum was likely to have been picking out colours for their wedding the moment Bill had spoke with her.

Can you say, "jolt"?

Harry had shaken it off and left Ginny speechless by telling her he wasn't bothered and to make certain red was prominent in the final decision. It had been good to see he wasn't the only one getting 'jolted' from their equilibrium. Of course if he thought about it, Harry knew it was beyond ludicrous to think he would marry Ginny some day. They'd been dating a week. He was all of fifteen and she wasn't even that. But ludicrous or not, the thought that in the not-too-distant future he _would_ ask Ginny to marry him and that not too much longer after that they _would_ indeed marry seemed as natural as breathing to him. Truth be told, when he thought about it – as he was doing now – he got a rather soppy look on his face. Of course he didn't know the look was soppy. But, as Hermione had observed over the past week – and currently was observing again – it was.

Soppy, that is.

"Knut for your thoughts," the bushy – though Harry had noticed recently her hair seemed to be trending more towards wavy – brown-haired girl asked, rousing him from his musings.

"Wha?" he asked blankly.

Hermione giggled. "Actually, I want my Knut back. I know what your thoughts were."

Harry grinned at her and teased, "Bet you'd still pay for some elaboration though. In fact, I'm willing to bet you'd give me a whole Galleon for it."

Sensing a challenge, Hermione perked up. Ginny wasn't the only one to benefit from the changes in Harry since the Christmas hols. And just like Ginny, she rather liked this new, more attentive and playful Harry. She most definitely liked that the changes seemed to include a bit more attention to his studies; especially in the last week. She didn't get how that all figured in just yet but certainly wasn't going to question her luck. "Rather confident aren't we?"

"Bet I can earn it with one word," he said smugly.

Hermione quirked an eye. "And what do I get if I decide it isn't worth a Galleon?"

Harry pondered for a few moments before settling on something he knew she wouldn't pass on. "You and I will go spend the next two hours _hunting,_ " he said significantly.

She cocked her head. "You mean …" Harry nodded. "You can't," she countered. "Never mind that I promised Ginny I wouldn't connive my way into it with you, she will kill you if you do."

Harry raised an eye. "Connive?"

"Her word," Hermione huffed.

Harry smirked. "Alright, how about I keep both Fred and George tonight to help with the stones and you go with Ron?"

Hermione eyed him shrewdly. "Very cunning, Harry Potter."

"You're not denying it?"

"That I like him? What's the point? You're not as blind as you used to be, Harry."

"You could just tell him, you know?"

"I should think not!"

"Why not?"

"Because what if he doesn't like me that way?"

Harry shrugged. "Then you know and can focus on the other person who's been watching you?"

Hermione blinked. "He's been watching me …? Wait someone else has been watching me? Who?"

Harry laughed. "'Drooling in your direction' might better describe Ron. But then it could just be that it's Ron. I've seen the same look on his face when they're serving steak pie for dinner. As to the other person, Ravenclaws tend to be a bit more subtle in their observations. And, well, this one, knowing what they're really thinking might be slightly less possible than finding all of those trinkets we're so concerned with."

Hermione frowned. "They're in Ravenclaw?"

Harry nodded. "Personally, if I were you I know which direction I'd be going. But then, bit of an odd personality aside, long blond hair and, well, to put it bluntly, knockers, are much more appealing to me than red-headed blokes. Actually any bloke for that matter." Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry reached over and closed it for her. "Had your tonsils out I see," he teased.

Hermione batted his hand away. "You're having me on."

Harry shrugged. "All I know is she watches you … 'Course she watches Ron too. So she's either trying to figure out if you're both infested with Nargles or Wrackspurts or some such thing, or she's deciding which of you she likes more. Of course with Luna I wouldn't be surprised if she was thinking along the lines of ménage à trois." Hermione goggled at him. "Or she could just be staring off into space and you two just happen to be in her line of sight more than anyone else." Hermione opened and closed her mouth a number of times, looking rather like a brown-haired guppy. "Want to go _hunting_ with her instead?" Harry offered. "The way her mind works I'm starting to think bringing her into our core group might be a good idea … You don't have to decide now if you'd like to think about it a bit," he continued to tease.

Hermione shook herself, recovering her normal composure. "If I did it would only be because she is so smart."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so, Hermione."

"I do."

Harry held his hands up. "OK. But for the record I've got no issues with two girls, or two guys. Whatever floats your boat, all I care about is that you're happy."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. I appreciate you saying that very much."

He smirked. "Would that be because you've been watching her too?"

"Harry," she said in a warning tone.

"Just don't pick a Slytherin, will ya?" he continued to tease.

Hermione pursed her lips trying to think of a counter that might shut him up. "But Pansy's smug little pug nose was just growing on me."

"Urgh," he shuddered, "Malfoy's leftovers. _You_ are a sick girl, Hermione."

"Do you really think they have?"

"Rumour says, it isn't just her. And it isn't him spreading them."

"It's sick, isn't it, what they're willing to do just because he's a rich pureblood."

"In their world, it's what matters."

"It's disgusting," Hermione said bluntly.

"I agree," Harry said. "But I think you owe me a Galleon."

"What for? You haven't told me anything yet!"

"What, knowing there are likely two people pining over you, one of them another girl at that, isn't worth a Galleon?"

"You said you could earn it with one word!"

Harry smirked. Blush aside she apparently wasn't going to bite anymore on that line right now. Well, this one would be just as much fun. "I did, didn't I?"

"Well?" she said pointedly.

"Alright, I'll give it to you in a riddle, fair enough?

"You're going to make me earn the information I'm supposed to pay you for?"

"It's more fun this way."

"For me or for you?"

"Both of us. You get a puzzle, which I know you love. I, on the other hand, get to watch the gears grind away as you figure it out."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're becoming more and more Slytherin every day, Harry."

"Cunning isn't necessarily a bad quality. Have we got a deal?"

"Fine, let's have it."

"One word," he said.

"One word," she agreed.

"Eight letters."

"Eight letters," she parroted.

"Starts with 'M'."

"Starts with 'Mmmm …" Her eyes widened. "Harry – I – But – She's –" She stopped, grabbed her bag and dug into it. "You win," she said handing him a Galleon. Harry took it, flipped it into the air and caught it again. "Thanks." He pocketed it before adding, "I'll still let you go _hunting_ if you like. Just let me know which one you want to go with you, yeah?"

Before she could respond the portrait hole opened. A moment later, coinciding with Ginny appearing in the common room, Harry's face lit up like Christmas morning. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well it was nice talking to you, Harry," she teased.

Ginny made a beeline for Harry, greeting him with a hug and chaste kiss. "Miss me?"

"Only from the moment you were out of sight," Harry answered with a grin.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said sarcastically. "I was so focused on Harry's lips I didn't see you there." Ginny proceeded to return to cuddling Harry. "For Merlin's sake you only left him two hours ago," Hermione cried with exasperation.

"Jealous much," Ginny retorted and pecked his lips again.

Hermione started packing up her books, preparing to head down to dinner. "Frankly, yes." Harry and Ginny stopped dead and turned to her.

"Sorry?" Ginny asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "Not that you have Harry, you ninny; just in general."

"Whew," Harry gasped. "You had me worried there, Hermione."

"Well thank you very much, Harry. Way to make a girl feel good about herself."

"I – bu—" Harry spluttered.

Hermione stood up and patted his cheek gently. "I'm teasing, Harry. I'm perfectly happy with the fact that you are my _little_ brother." She left him gaping, making her way to the portrait hole. "Coming to dinner you two?"

"I'm bigger than you!"

"But you're younger, Harry. And that makes you forever the _baby_ brother _._ Ask Ginny, she knows all about it."

"Don't I, though," Ginny muttered. She gave Harry a tug. "Come on, before Ron eats it all."

Harry followed dutifully along, lacing his fingers with hers. "Common room tonight?" he asked.

"It's a date," Ginny agreed.

* * *

Author's note

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	12. Ch: 11 Get Me to the Ministry

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

And here begins my un-betaed work. i apologize now for the increased spelling, grammar and punctuation errors to follow.

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Get Me to the Ministry**

Later that night – or the next morning if you wanted to be particular about things – Harry and Ginny were cuddled on the couch in the common room after exchanging Valentine's cards. The holiday falling dead in the middle of the week made a real celebration a bit difficult, but Harry had confirmed with her he had plans for her for this coming Saturday's Hogsmeade weekend and he was quite looking forward to it. They'd been sitting for some time without talking, just happy to be in each other's presence; and in truth had shared only a few lingering kisses before settling into their current position. In some ways it confused him that he was just as happy, if not happier, to simply hold her as opposed to engage in heated snog sessions. Nothing about his relationship seemed anything like the relationships any of his housemates, be they his year or older, described with their girlfriends.

All they ever seemed to do was brag about snogging sessions, talk about how far they'd gotten or would like to get or compare the assets of the female population of the school. Certainly he'd never once heard one of them say how wonderful it was to just sit and hold their girlfriend. None of them had ever mentioned how perfect her hand seemed to fit in theirs. No one ever said anything about how just getting that special smile and brief touch of her fingers as they passed in the halls between classes was maybe the most amazing thing they'd ever experienced. Ok, maybe kissing was better than that, but in Harry's book that smile and fleeting touch was a really close second.

Really close.

But then what did it matter if his relationship with Ginny was different? Near as he could tell he had very little to go on regarding how a boyfriend and girlfriend should treat and act towards each other. Frankly, if he was to pick a relationship he'd like his and Ginny's to be like it wouldn't be one of his schoolmates' anyway. No, the best relationship he knew of was that of Ginny's parents. He somehow found it rather difficult to believe Mr. Weasley had ever spoken about Mrs. Weasley to his mates the way Seamus or Dean or even Gred and Forge talked about their girlfriends. Certainly public displays of affection were common between her parents but they were generally limited to brief kisses, hugs and even just a peck on the cheek. There was that one time he had to quickly retreat from the kitchen at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He'd been embarrassed beyond belief at the time. But he now knew all about stolen moments and begrudged her parents not theirs anymore. And they also seemed to have plenty of those smiles and fleeting touches that he and Ginny shared between classes as they passed in the halls. And if any of that was anything to go on Harry figured it was a good thing that his and Ginny's relationship shared some of the same things her parents' did.

"Gin?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you happy?"

Ginny snuggled in tighter against his side. "Deliriously, Harry."

Harry dropped a kiss on her crown. "Good." That she knew without him even saying his question wasn't an in general 'happy' but a 'happy' about _them_ convinced him all the more.

Ginny pushed herself up, moving so she could reach him. Her eyes bored into his as her lips came closer. "Home, Harry," she whispered before kissing him. Harry shifted, laying back more and for some time he lost himself in kissing her. Eventually, they slowed and she settled with her head on his chest. "Home," she said again.

Harry pulled her tight, simply unable to get close enough to her. "Home," he agreed, closing his eyes. They drifted off for a time before a gentle hand and squeaky voice roused them.

* * *

"Miss Ginny, Harry, sir."

"No, no, no," Ginny groaned. Harry silently agreed, hoping if he kept his eyes shut Dobby wouldn't actually be waking them to send them upstairs yet.

"Dobby apologizes for waking you, Miss Ginny, but Professor Dumbledore is sending him to fetch you."

Harry and Ginny came awake instantly. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"Professor Dumbledore said to tell you that nothing has happened, Miss Ginny, but that it is urgent that you both gets dressed and for Dobby to bring you to his office right now."

"Does he realize what that woman will do to us if she catches us out this late?" Harry muttered.

"Dobby will bring you with elf magic, so the Toad Lady cannot catch you, Harry, sir."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. She shrugged. "Guess it's a good thing we don't have practice tomorrow morning.

"We'll be right back, Dobby," Harry said.

Five minutes later Harry and Ginny appeared in Dumbledore's office. "Ah," the Headmaster said. "Most excellent." He stood and made his way to his private study. "If you will please follow me … Dobby, you as well," he added as he disappeared.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Does he not realize the last time I went in there is not exactly something I recall fondly?"

"Tell me about it," Ginny muttered. A moment later she visibly brightened. "Though I'm rather fond of the memory of where I woke up the next morning." She offered her hand to Dobby. "Will you come with me, Dobby?"

Dobby quickly took her hand. "'Tis Dobby's honour to protect Miss Ginny anywhere," he said.

Harry grabbed her other hand. "Oi, you jumped-up garden gnome, that's my job!"

Ginny giggled and pulled them both to the door. "He's only teasing, Dobby," she assured the elf. "Besides, he's hardly taller than you himself." Whatever response Harry or Dobby might have had was lost upon stepping into Dumbledore's study where they all stopped dead in their tracks. "We'll that's a bit of a change," she observed dryly.

"You don't say," Harry agreed as he tried to assimilate how he could be standing in a cavernous room far larger than the confines the tower walls would suggest they could confine. His eyes darted around trying to take in everything as quickly as he could. Before him was a long, narrow aisle with row upon row of shelves ranging down either side. Each row of shelving contained rack upon rack of small glass orbs roughly the same size as a snitch. Each orb seemed to swirl with a wispy smoke or fog and below each one was a small plaque with a name or two or more.

"Come along," Dumbledore called from ahead of them. They hurried to catch up to him, falling in with his pace once they had. To Harry's eye it seemed the aisles became less and less dusty the deeper they moved into the hall. Suggesting, perhaps, newer shelves or perhaps more visited areas of the room.

"The Hall of Prophecy, I assume?" Ginny asked.

"A replica," Dumbledore replied. "My study can function much like the Room of Requirement – or as the elves like to call it, the Come and Go Room. You may have observed things appear newer the deeper we move into the room. This is as it is in real life. The oldest prophecies are housed on the first shelves near the entry, the newest reside further in. The hall will endlessly expand to accommodate new prophecies."

About ten rows from the end of the main hall Dumbledore turned and made his way down the branching aisle. "Please note the aisle number, Harry," he said.

"Ninety-seven, sir," Harry answered.

"Most excellent, my boy." Ginny quirked an eye at Harry. They were well past the end of the aisle when Dumbledore asked and Harry would have had to have been really paying attention to detail to have the answer.

"It's not easy keeping up with you ya know," he said under his breath.

She winked. "Harry, you haven't seen anything yet."

Harry snorted. "What do you think I'm worried about?"

"Here we are," Dumbledore said coming to a halt. He pointed to one orb about chest level for Harry. Below the orb the plaque indicated both his name and that of Tom Riddle. "Harry, if you would please pocket that for later." Harry did as he was asked and Dumbledore was on the move again, heading back the way they had come. He didn't say a word but the two teens and Dobby hurried after him all the way back to his main office. Dumbledore ushered them through the door and closed it behind them. He glanced at his watch and quietly said, "Three minutes, seven seconds. Acceptable …" He moved behind his desk and took a seat, indicating for them to do the same. "Now, who can tell me the purpose of that exercise?"

"You're intending for us to retrieve the real prophecy," Harry said. "That room showed us what to expect."

"Correct," Dumbledore answered. "I have managed to create a hole in the wards at the Ministry that will allow us to Portkey, undetected, to the anterior room just outside the Hall of Prophecy. We will then enter and with great haste move as quickly and silently as possible to aisle ninety-seven where Harry will remove the real record of the prophecy concerning himself and Lord Voldemort, replacing it with the fake in his pocket. We will then exit the hall just as stealthily as we entered, Portkeying away the moment we are once again in the anterior room. With luck, though we will attempt to move with even greater haste than this trial run, it should be just that simple … Questions?"

Harry couldn't think of any, but with everything Ginny had revealed to him over the last week and coming to understand just how intelligent she really was, he should have known she would. But even knowing he should have expected her to have questions, not in a million years would he have guessed she'd ask what she did.

"Are you really intending to bring Dobby and me along for this, sir? Because it seems like a rather unnecessary risk to me." Harry shook his head, not certain he'd actually heard her correctly.

Dumbledore raised a brow. "Please explain, Ginny."

"Well it's really simple, isn't it?"

"I know I'm at a loss," Harry muttered.

Ginny patted his hand. "You just need to play chess more, Harry."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. He rested his elbows on the armrests and steepled his fingers in front of him. "Indeed … Do elaborate, Ginny."

"Well it's a covert mission, right? That means being quick and quiet. Because you want Harry to replace the real record with a fake, what you really want is to get in and out without them even knowing we've been there. And the longer they remain unaware of the switch the better. It stands to reason that anyone more than necessary on the mission increases the risk of ruining what you're trying to achieve. Obviously, Harry – as he's the only one who can remove the prophecy from the shelf without going completely mental – has to go. Modesty aside, I know more curses and spells than any of the students, and all but a few of the professors, in the school. I'm willing to bet, only those same professors and Harry can beat me in a fight. But facts are facts and you, sir, are far more capable of protecting Harry than I am if things go bad. In this situation if Dobby and I go with we don't increase the odds of success, we decrease them. So while my ego says I'm bloody well going, first and foremost I care about Harry coming back to me safe and sound and in one piece and will therefore not be going with you. At least physically."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I am impressed you will set aside your personal feelings in this matter, Ginny."

"All that matters to me is Harry coming back safe. In this case the best way for me to make that happen is to stay behind. The next time I might need to go with him and the time after that it might be that _he_ stays behind while I go." She said the last while looking straight at Harry. "And I expect him to do the same if that situation presents itself."

Harry swallowed, managing to choke out a strangled, "I promise," while hoping against hope just that situation never did present itself.

Ginny smiled and reached up to palm his cheek. "Lucky you the prophecy isn't about me, isn't it?"

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "You're amazing, Gin."

"And don't you forget it," she teased lightly.

"Ahem," Dumbledore interrupted, gently bringing their attention back to him.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said while Ginny simply turned back to the headmaster.

"As you, no doubt, can tell tonight isn't just about retrieving the prophecy. There may come a time when I am no longer available to you as a guide and mentor. So I therefore seek to prepare you for that situation should it come to pass. As such are there any other changes to my plans either of you might suggest?"

Harry glanced at Ginny. Clearly Dumbledore was getting at something he wanted them to come up with. She tipped her head in a manner that indicated she already had something in mind but wanted to know what his thoughts were before voicing hers. _Hermione's really got nothing on this girl,_ he groaned silently. "Erm, my cloak?" he offered. Ginny gave him a small smile. _OK, good, but something else too,_ he thought wracking his brain. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dobby hopping back and forth. Ginny held her finger up for the elf to be silent. _Wonderful,_ Harry muttered, but then it came to him. "Your bracelet?" he asked.

Ginny beamed. "I knew you'd get it eventually."

"I didn't."

"You're plenty smart, Harry. You're just used to letting Hermione do all the heavy lifting when it comes to puzzling things out. But just the fact that you made the bracelet says you're changing that. You came up with that; not me or Hermione or even Professor Dumbledore. Don't sell yourself short because I figured tonight out quicker than you did."

"Thanks, Gin."

Ginny turned her attention to Dobby. "We're you thinking of the bracelet too, or did you think of something both of us missed?"

Dobby shook his head. "No, Miss Ginny. Dobby was thinking of the bracelet too."

Ginny nodded and focused on Dumbledore. "Have we got everything?"

"I believe so."

"Right then, the plan is to go tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then, Harry, if you would please send Dobby to fetch your cloak so that you and Professor Dumbledore can get on with this and get you back here as soon as possible I would very much appreciate it." As she was speaking she undid the clasp on her bracelet and fixed it in place on his wrist.

Harry nodded at Dobby who had looked up to him with Ginny's words. "Please, D—" The elf had popped away before Harry even finished

Ginny raised Harry's hand to her lips, kissing the trigger stone of the bracelet she whispered, "Protect him with all my love and magic can give."

Dobby popped back in. "Dobby returned as quickly as he could," he said, offering the cloak to Harry. Ginny took it and draped it over his shoulders.

"No goodbyes," she said before kissing him quickly and pulling it over his head. She sat back on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with me, Dobby." The elf climbed up next to her and she pulled him right into her lap, hugging him tightly from behind. "Go."

Harry backed away, staring at her shadowy image, trying to put himself in her place and finding it impossible. He knew this should be the simplest of tasks and there should be no cause for concern but the fact was it could go horribly wrong in a heartbeat and he knew if the situation was reversed he'd be a complete wreck just sitting there letting her go like she was him.

"Wait!" Dobby squeaked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is sorry, but he must see Harry, sir." Harry pulled the cloak from his head. Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry felt some form of magic settle on him.

"Very good indeed, Dobby," Dumbledore said. "Invisibility is of little use if one is not also silent. And adding notice me not charms on top of both is a clever touch." The elf beamed with the praise.

"Are we ready, then?" Harry asked. He'd focused on Ginny the whole time, but she'd closed her eyes before he revealed himself and had yet to open them. Apparently having let him go already she couldn't bear to see him till he'd actually returned.

"I will just check with our scout," Dumbledore said. Harry didn't know what the signal he was waiting for was, but a moment later the man held out a paperclip to Harry. "If you will just identify this to your ward." Harry quickly tapped the paperclip and the trigger stone with his wand. "Very good," Dumbledore said. "If we fail to return within four minutes you will alert Professor Snape immediately, Dobby."

"Dobby will do as sir says … They is gone, Mistress," the elf said a few moments later.

Ginny stiffened for a second, but there was no point reminding the elf not to refer to her that way now, not with all the ears she knew were in Dumbledore's office. "I know," she answered softly. Near a minute later she asked, "You can't get to him, can you, if he needs us?"

Dobby seemed to shrink in her arms. "Dobby can go to the Ministry. But he is not bonded to Harry, Mistress and will not be able to find him in their wards."

"I was afraid of that," Ginny sighed.

"Dobby can place spells on your beds again if Mistress wishes to stay with Harry tonight."

Ginny was quiet for a few moments before saying anything. "How much longer?"

"Two minutes has passed, Mistress."

Ginny nodded slightly, her chin resting on the top of Dobby's head and pulled him tightly against her chest. "I love you, Dobby," she said. "You know that right?"

"Dobby loves Mistress too," the elf answered. They fell silent and it slowly grew as Harry and Dumbledore failed to return.

"How long?" Ginny asked when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Seven, six, five," Dobby counted down, "four, three, two, one." It was another few seconds before either of them moved.

"Go, Dobby. Get Snape, then get back here and get me to the Ministry."

* * *

Author's note

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	13. Ch 12: It's About Three People

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

And here begins my un-betaed work. i apologize now for the increased spelling, grammar and punctuation errors to follow.

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 12**

 **It's About Three People?**

An instant before the elf could pop away, Harry and Dumbledore landed back in the room; Harry still half covered by his invisibility cloak in a heap in front of them.

Ginny dove on him. "What happened? Why were you late?

"I really hate magical travel," Harry grumbled. "Yes, I'm fine, Ginny. Stop that Dobby," Harry snapped at the elf who had tugged his invisibility cloak away and was now lifting his left leg to check for injuries. Dobby dropped his leg and shrank back.

"Don't yell at him," Ginny snapped. "He's just worried about you."

"I'm fine! I promise. And I'm sorry I snapped at you, Dobby."

Dobby smiled weakly and edged closer to Ginny. "I'm sorry I snapped too, Harry," Ginny said. "You're late though and we were scared." Harry sat up, taking her hand and moved back to the couch with her. "You too, Dobby," he patted the spot next to him. "Please, I'm really am sorry I snapped at you." Dobby cautiously climbed up and sat next to him.

"I am afraid that is my fault," Dumbledore said. "It took me just a bit longer remove the detection spells Voldemort's followers had placed on the prophecy to alert them it was being removed. Once Harry had removed the prophecy, I then had to replace them as well."

"But you got it, right? And neither of you are hurt?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Correct." He held the door to his study open and motioned them in. "Now, shall we listen to the prophecy or discuss the removal of Dolorous Umbridge from this school? You too, Dobby," he said to the elf.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look before she stood andheld her hand out to Dobby. "Both," she and Harry said eagerly and hurried through the door. As they entered, the three wraiths drifted down from their frames.

"Well done, Ginevra," Rowena said with approval.

"Courage comes in many forms," Helga agreed. "To stay behind was not something many could have done."

Ginny took a seat next to Harry on the small couch, patting the space beside her for Dobby to join them. "I suppose you know this as well now too?" Ginny asked.

"If you mean in regards to Dobby, yes," Rowena answered.

"Very cunning to have kept that secret," Godric said.

"Miss Ginny?" Dobby asked fearfully.

"Hush, Dobby, we managed to keep it secret far longer than I expected."

"Is being Dobby's fault?"

Ginny smiled gently, reaching to cup the elf's chin with her hand. "They overheard you call me Mistress while Harry was getting the prophecy." The elf began to tremble and his eyes welled with tears. "Remember my rules," Ginny said gently.

"Dobby has failed, Mistress."

"I forgive you."

"Mistress is not sending Dobby away?"

"Do you want me to send you away?"

"Tiss what Dobby deserves."

Ginny pulled the elf to her, hugging him tightly. "You're wrong, Dobby; so very wrong." She pushed the elf back, holding him by the shoulders. "We can talk more later if you like but I am not sending you away, understood?" Dobby nodded. "Good, now please sit down and pay attention for me in case I miss something."

Dobby threw himself forward, his tiny arms going around Ginny's neck to hug her with all his strength. "Dobby will do better," he said before letting her go and promptly sitting down next to her.

Ginny took his hand in hers, giving a squeeze before turning her attention to the others. "Sorry."

"Well done, again, child," Helga said with a soft smile.

"You're amazing, Gin," Harry agreed.

Ginny took his hand. "Love you."

"You too," Harry said.

"Very good indeed," Rowena said.

"Yes, yes," Godric said. "We're all wonderful and thrilled with each other; now let's get on with it, shall we?"

"There are days, Godric," Helga muttered, "where you try even my patience."

He waved her off dismissively. "I've done naught but sit on my arse for nigh on a thousand years, can you blame me for being excited about a little action?"

"Frankly," Helga said, "yes."

"Bah," Godric retorted.

"Eloquent as always," Rowena said. She turned to Harry. "I think the issue of that vile woman first."

"Agreed," Dumbledore said. He held out two small phials to Harry and Ginny. "If I might have a few of your hairs please."

Harry took the phials, passing one to Ginny. "What for?" he asked.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "So that you might be seen retrieving the prophecy of course."

Harry stilled as he stoppered the phial. "Sorry?"

Dumbledore held his hand out and they passed the phials back. "We intend to use the cover of this Saturday's Hogsmeade visit to send a small group into the ministry to retrieve the prophecy. As it is not the real prophecy, our fake Harry will have no issues removing it from the shelves. This will then alert Voldemort and his followers. Our hope is to draw Voldemort himself out of hiding, thereby forcing the ministry to admit he is back and that they, specifically the Minister himself, has been deceiving the public on the issue. If plans fall accordingly I expect we will have a new Minister of Magic within a few weeks."

"If he goes, she goes," Ginny said.

"Oh, she will be going regardless," Rowena said with a gleam in her eye. "By this time next week we will remind the people to whom this school truly belongs and what exactly is its proper place in our society."

"But enough of that," Helga said. "We tell you this only so you know we intend to address your complaints. Nothing will actually be required of you but to sit back and enjoy the show."

"Does that mean Snape is going to be dealt with too?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Snape, Ginny."

"Don't patronize us, Headmaster," Ginny retorted. "The man has done nothing to deserve the title or respect it confers."

"Enough!" Rowena cut in front of Dumbledore's response. "We'll not go down paths we have already trod. Rest assured steps will be taken to alleviate this issue as well. Now, Harry, if you please, the prophecy."

Harry glanced at Ginny who continued to glower at Dumbledore. "Go on Harry, I'm rather tired of some of the company we are keeping tonight, and would prefer to leave sooner as opposed to later if we could." Harry fished the orb from his pocket and offered it to Rowena.

Godric chuckled. "Usually it's me comments like that are directed at."

Rowena took the orb from Harry and set it into what appeared to be an elaborate egg cup on the low table. "Distant apple though it may be, my dear Godric," Rowena remarked, "it did fall rather close to the tree." She motioned to Dumbledore impatiently. "Albus, if you could please get on with it without driving further wedges into our relationship with Harry and Ginny, I for one would appreciate it."

He flinched slightly. "I will attempt to remember not all share my opinions of Severus," he sighed.

"You would do well to remember none in this room but you hold your opinion of the man," Helga reprimanded.

"The man's redemption is thin indeed," Godric added.

Dumbledore sighed dejectedly, his eyes focused dully on the prophecy orb, leaving Harry almost feeling sorry for him. Almost, but not quite. If his relationship with Ginny had taught him anything, whether known or not, only so many mistakes and overlooked abuses could blindly be forgiven before a person had to exhibit real changes to their behavior to earn another chance. Dumbledore was still defending Snape, he was still turning a blind eye to the abuses students of Slytherin house heaped on the rest of the school and until something changed in that regard he couldn't spare the man any sympathy over their estranged relationship. The old man took a slow breath, leaning forward to pass his hand over the orb. "Perhaps this will explain at least some of my reasons for not revealing this to … either of you, sooner." The mist within it began to swirl, growing and becoming denser till it filled the orb completely before beginning to rise from it coalescing into the form of a woman about a foot in height.

"Of course," Harry muttered when he realized the woman who had taken shape was none other than Professor Trelawney.

"Near as can be told this and the one your third year are the only true predictions she has ever given," Dumbledore said. The rest held their tongues as the ghostly woman began to speak. Harry suppressed a shudder at the sound of her voice; the same one he'd heard in that tower near two years ago now.

 **"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach … The first, born of those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … The second, borne by the seventh child as the seventh child, born the first in seven times seven generations … And the Dark Lord will mark and bind them as equal, but they will have power he knows not … And both must die at his hand or he theirs for they cannot live while the Dark Lord draws breath nor he them … The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach."**

The ghostly woman dissolved away, leaving the occupants of the room in silence. Dumbledore and the wraiths watched Harry and Ginny intently to see what reaction they might have. They both just stared blankly at the prophecy orb not reacting at all, trying to process what they'd heard. Eventually Helga broke them out of their trance. "Have you no questions?" she asked gently.

Ginny turned to Harry. He shrugged helplessly. "It's about three people?"

"You, Tom and," she turned to Rowena, "me? That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Yes, child … Shall we explain?"

Ginny nodded. "Please."

"Very simply, the prophecy is about you, Harry and Voldemort. Either you two will kill him or he will kill the both of you."

Ginny waved that off. "That's easy, the whole either or part, but how do you know it's us?"

"Her name wasn't on the plaque in the records hall," Harry pointed out. "Just me, him and a question mark."

"And for that, we should be grateful," Rowena said. "It has made keeping her hidden from Tom much easier."

"Will you just explain," Ginny asked. "I'm not in the mood for riddles or any other sort of game."

Dumbledore spoke up. "I first heard this prophecy when I went to interview Sybil Trelawney for the position of Hogwarts divination professor. Unfortunately I was followed to that interview by one of Voldemort's followers and he heard part of the prophecy before I became aware of his presence. I was unable to capture him and he returned to Voldemort with that information. **'The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach … The first, born of those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …'** This part, Voldemort is aware of. Harry, before you were born, your parents had been approached three times by Voldemort to join him. Each time they refused. You were born on July 31st. Your birth certificate has the time at 11:59pm. Quite literally you were born at the death of the seventh month. An aside, you will notice this is yet another occurrence of the number seven in the prophecy. Sevens abound all around you three, including the seven pieces of Voldemort's soul. Even if it is never fully understood, do not discount the significance. But moving on, Voldemort managed to piece the bits of information he knew of together and with the help of Peter Pettigrew attempted to kill you, Harry, as an infant. You are without a doubt marked by the attempt.

"Ginny, you have been much harder to find and, as Rowena has said, therefore much easier to keep hidden from Voldemort. The third person the prophecy foretells is unnamed at the ministry because Helga, Godric and Rowena obscured the lines that would reveal you as that person. **'The second, borne by the seventh child as the seventh child, born the first in seven times seven generations …'** Many years and much debate has gone into ascertaining you are the correct person. But these facts exist. Your mother was the seventh child and you are hers."

"Borne as in carried," Ginny whispered.

"Correct," Dumbledore said.

"And the rest, does it have something to do with being the first girl in like, forever?"

"Again, you are correct. Your father was a first born son; as was his father, as was your grandfather, going all the way back through the children of Helga Huffelpuff's eldest daughter Margaret and Godric Gryffindor's son Arthur, to Godric himself. He like you was the youngest of seven children. Like you, as all his siblings were girls, he was the odd one out. More instances of seven and reversing of history; again the significance cannot be discounted. Whatever, Godric's first-born line has failed to produce a female child in seven times seven generations. Your father is that forty-eighth generation. You are the first girl in the line of first-born in all that time; arriving as the forty-ninth generation." He fell silent to let them contemplate what they'd learned so far.

"So then Voldemort must have marked her during her first year?" Harry asked.

"Not all marks are visible," Rowena answered.

"But what about the bonding?" Ginny asked. "What does that mean?"

"Harry saved your life," Godric said. "Specifically, he did so while rescuing you from Voldemort, creating a life debt between you … You are bound to him."

"Ginny owes me nothing for that," Harry said vehamently. "And she's certainly not bound to me because of it."

"No matter your words, the laws of the universe are immutable," Rowena answered. "Bound may not be the best word, but there is a tie between you."

"But set it aside if you like, child, and ask yourself this," Helga said. "Who but her can understand you? Who but her have you unburdened yourself too? Who but her could you? Tom's actions were significant in making the both of you. Fleeting the touch may have been, but the ripples reverberate in nearly every aspect of your lives since. Seven weeks to the day she walked away from you, you claimed each other's hearts. During that time each of you sought to unbind yourself from Tom and in doing so, you have bound yourselves to each other."

"So we never had any choice at all in the matter?" Ginny asked.

"Who can say?" Rowena answered. "I will not argue the prophecy makes past events of your lives seem to have been preordained. Perhaps they were, but from this point forward, I see nothing but choice left before you."

"Choose to grow what you already profess," Helga said.

"Choose to run and hide," Rowena said. "Live and die of old age, does this defy the words of the prophecy?"

"Or is it not living at all?" Godric asked. "Stand and fight. Destroy him and live. Die while taking him with. Lose the battle leaving him victorious. Who can say the outcome?"

"What the prophecy foretells has come to pass," Rowena said. "What happens from this point forward is unknown and it is only your choices that will reveal the unwritten future."

Harry turned to Ginny. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You," she answered immediately. "I want this life and anything that follows with you and I'll never have it if Tom is always one step behind me."

"So we fight then," Harry said.

"We love, Harry," she corrected. "It's the power he knows not."

"But how does that destroy him?"

Ginny shook her head. "I have no idea, but it's the key."

"It most certainly is," Dumbledore said. The two teens turned to him. "And I have every faith you will find the answer."

"And we're back to the riddles," Harry grumbled.

Dumbledore gave a weak smile. "Yes, well I am afraid the mystery of Love and the power it encompasses is one that is vast beyond all other mysteries of this universe. The best advice we can give you is to embrace it in all its forms. If you can do this, then we believe you shall find the answer you need. In the meantime, I believe you both have quite enough to be getting on with for the night and that it is perhaps time for Dobby to return you to Gryffindor tower."

Harry blinked at the rather abrupt dismissal but then remembered the words Ginny had directed at their Headmaster earlier and figured it would be for the best if they left things for the night. "You ready?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes. I think I've had more than enough for tonight."

"One last thing," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Ginny both sagged before turning back to him. "Sir?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort is likely to be very angry once we proceed with plans. I do not fear him getting past Ginny's Guardian, but that does not mean he will not try. You would do well to brace yourself for the event."

"Exactly how can he brace himself?" Ginny asked. "It's not like his Occlumency skills have changed much in the last week."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, his eyes regaining some of their normal twinkle. "Oh, I'm certain you will think of something, Ginny."

Ginny stared at him before suddenly turning scarlet. "You can't possibly mean—"

"Certainly wouldn't hurt," Godric said. Helga hauled off and smacked him upside the back of the head. "She's the one who said she'd make love to him on a table in the Great Hall!" he protested.

"Ignore him," Rowena said. "The man's an ignoramus bastard. Just be together. And when Voldemort does strike, Harry, focus on Ginevra and everything she is to you. I have little doubt he'll regret his attempted intrusion."

"Not as much as, urglup," Godric went silent, clutching at his throat.

"Thank you, Helga," Rowena said.

"Crass bastard," Helga muttered.

Ginny glowered at the silent wraith. "If you know what's good for you," she warned, "you'll avoid me like the plague." He merely broke into silent laughter. "Dobby, please go make the necessary arrangements for me to stay with Harry tonight."

Dobby glanced at Dumbledore. He was bound to Ginny, but could not stay at the school if he stepped outside the rules of a family elf sent to provide service to the school while attending to the family's attending child's needs. Dumbledore nodded and the elf popped away. "Even with Dobby's help this behavior will eventually come to light," he said significantly.

Ginny took Harry's hand and then Dobby's when he popped back in. "We'll take full responsibility if it does," she said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Just so we are clear."

"We are. Harry, let's go."

* * *

Author's note

Pay particular attention to the prophecy. Of course there are some big changes, but there are some small ones that are equally important.

And, as always,

Thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	14. Ch 13: Chain Her in the Dungeons

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Chain Her in the Dungeons**

* * *

For Harry and Ginny, the days after retrieving the prophecy had been difficult. Given more time to think about things, Ginny had realized Dumbledore and the Wraiths had suspected her of being the third person in the prophecy since the day she was born. And they'd basically sat back and done nothing but let events unfold that led to her being 'marked' by Tom during her first year of school. Once the realization had set in with her, Harry had talked her off the ledge, preventing her from storming up to the Headmaster's office and confronting him about it. But it didn't mean he was any less incensed by it. Was the prophecy infallible or did it just give an excuse for others to do nothing because some two-bit quack of a Seer said it fell to he and Ginny to deal with Tom. Harry wasn't certain that prophecies didn't seem to be a bit self-fulfilling to him. Regardless of what he felt, Tom obviously believed the prophecy and that gave he and Ginny little choice but to fill the rolls described for them in it. It was that, it seemed, or roll over and die. Self-fulfilling indeed. Still, he'd kept a cool enough head to make Ginny see it did little good to go shout at Dumbledore again and only took away time they could spend alone if they did. She'd given in and they'd spent the night cuddled on the couch in the common room instead.

Also, despite yet another reason to be angry with Dumbledore they had taken his warning about Voldemort being … _displeased_ when he found out any hope of recovering the prophecy from the Ministry had been lost, to heart. Ginny had talked him out of whatever plans he'd made for Saturday and Valentine's in Hogsmeade and suggested that maybe it would just be best if they were to sit in the common room or perhaps even go to the Room of Requirement instead. Harry had reluctantly agreed and promised that he'd carry out his plans another day.

Despite the changes, their Valentine's celebration had been very pleasant. The Room of Requirement had provided Harry the kitchen he needed, along with an intimate dining area and a romantic sitting area with a fireplace and couch perfect for cuddling. There had even been windows and a raging blizzard outside to make it seem all the more safe and warm and cozy. Dobby had been thrilled to help when Harry asked him to go to Hogsmeade and bring him back flowers and a box of Ginny's favorite chocolates which had, in turn, thrilled Ginny. It wasn't what he'd originally planned to give her, but Harry figured that could wait for when they were able to celebrate their 'real' Valentine's Day. Whenever that might be. But what had made Harry's night and brought tears to Ginny's eyes was making dinner for her.

Dobby had brought all the ingredients Harry needed to make the one meal he knew his uncle had actually liked. Mind, not because the man had ever said so, but because he'd asked Aunt Petunia for it so often and she always made Harry do all the work for it; shunting him off to his cupboard while it baked before the great oaf got home from work. Harry had wondered more than once what his aunt did the nine months he was at school but nothing was ever said. The only thanks she had ever given him was the abnormally large piece of lasagna, well large for him anyway, she would put on his plate.

He'd not wanted to let her, but, in the end, Ginny had badgered him into letting her help as he prepared everything from making the noodles to the sauce, to fresh baked bread and salad. Dessert was ice cream and hot fudge over homemade brownies. Ginny had loved it and Harry had been dazed by a glimpse of a future he'd never before been able to imagine. One he was very rapidly becoming convinced included a certain red haired witch. Yet another jolt to his reality and he'd found himself slipping even more firmly into Ginny's arms.

Unfortunately, their reality still included Tom Riddle. And just as Dumbledore had predicted, the peaceful illusion they'd spent the day in was shattered as they sat on the couch together after dinner.

The git had stuck.

Repeatedly.

Lying with his back against Ginny's chest, her fingers gently stroking through his hair and soft words whispered in his ear, an epic battle had been waged between the Dark Lord, her Guardian and Harry's nascent Occlumency skills as he threw up memory after memory of their brief relationship, battering the Dark Lord back. When Voldemort finally retreated, Harry had instantly fallen into an exhausted sleep. It was a full eight hours later that he woke protectively wrapped in Ginny's embrace.

Lucky for them, Dobby ran whatever interference was needed to make it appear they'd come in late and spent the night where they belonged instead of in each other's arms. Not that anything other than sleeping had ever occurred between them the three nights they had spent together. They'd not even changed into nightclothes once; each time falling into an exhausted sleep in the clothes they had worn that day. Still, given it was now Monday morning and Harry's head still hurt from Saturday night's battle he was more than glad to not have had to deal with that possible confrontation.

"It's better though, right?" Ginny asked. She was seriously concerned about her boyfriend as they ate breakfast before their first classes of the day. He'd not made it out of his dorm yesterday after Dobby had returned him to it. She had spent the whole day tending to him with Hermione fetching food for her. Harry had managed nothing more than broth. Ron, well he'd spent the day in the infirmary recovering from somehow having placed his nose in front of Ginny's fist when he'd come back from breakfast and found Ginny sitting in Harry's bed with his head in her lap while she quietly read through a Runes book Bill had sent her.

The curtains were open, they were both fully clothed, Neville had been studying at his desk and she didn't need protecting from Harry Potter thank you very much!

Frankly, if one of their virtues' was in jeopardy, she didn't figure it was hers. She'd grudgingly forgiven her brother waking Harry only because he'd not ratted her out but told Madam Pomfrey he'd been practicing charms and something had backfired. Ginny doubted the matron believed him, but she'd avoided punishment and that had to count for something … Even if he was a great, git.

"Well, I don't feel like my head is in a vise anymore." Harry closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness. "I can't believe it really only last a few minutes."

Ginny smiled painfully at him. "I'm sorry, Love, but it did. It's the nature of mind battles."

"It just felt like hours."

"I know," she soothed. "Can you at least try and eat some toast for me?" Harry sighed and dutifully picked up a piece of toast. He eyed it dubiously before taking a bite and chewing mechanically. "Promise you'll go rest if it gets to be too much?" Harry swallowed and took a sip of water.

Hermione, sitting across from them, watched Harry with no less concern than Ginny. He was just so stubborn, insisting he was going to class even though Ron had to catch him from nearly walking into space when he missed the moving staircase shifting on their way down to breakfast. Watching him try to eat only made it more apparent he should be in bed. "Harry, you're green," she said.

Ginny tossed her napkin down. "That's it, we're going upstairs right now. Hermione, will you bring me some lunch?"

"Oh no you don't," Ron said.

Ginny fixed Ron with a glare to give a dragon pause. "I'm warning you, Ronald, if you thought yesterday was a fluke."

The brewing argument was silenced when the doors to the Great Hall burst open with a thunderous crash. Harry groaned and laid his head on the table. "Holy Hell," Ginny blurted as Dumbledore stormed into the hall with the wraiths of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff in his wake.

"Seize her," Godric rumbled. A dozen suits of armor arrayed in the hall sprang to life in a clattering of clanking steel against stone as they rushed at Delores Umbridge.

She shrieked and attempted to draw her wand, fumbling it clumsily. Before she could manage a firm grip it was ripped from her hand and flew across the hall into Dumbledore's waiting grasp. "Chain her in the dungeons," he ordered as he snapped her wand. "NOOOOO!" She wailed.

"Gin," Harry gasped, clutching at her.

Ginny didn't hesitate. Harry's distress overrode any desire to witness whatever plan was being executed right now and it provided the perfect cover. "Dobby," she called softly, "I need you." The elf appeared under the table with a quiet pop. "His bed, take us there now." A moment later they were gone.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Hermione raced up the stairs of Gryffindor tower as fast as she could. Ron had been on boil from the moment he'd noticed Harry and Ginny were gone from the great hall and it had only gotten worse when they ignored Dumbledore's summons to return. She'd bolted the instant Dumbledore had released them to their common rooms. She didn't know how long it would take for Ron to round up the twins, but once he had she knew where they'd be heading and she doubted very much any of them would escape with only a broken nose if they disturbed Harry this time. She slid to a stop in front of the Fat Lady and gasped the password. "Thank you!" she cried racing through as the portrait swung open.

"You're welcome dearie!"

Hermione dropped her bag and dashed up the stairs to Harry's room, only slowing so that _she_ didn't end up disturbing him when she opened the door. Ginny looked up, surprised by the sight of her friend gasping for air. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Ron," Hermione answered. "He'll probably drag the twins into it too."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I swear, I'm going to kill him."

"I thought maybe it would be better for Harry if you could deal with them downstairs."

Ginny stared at Hermione for a second. "Right." She turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Harry."

"Mmm?"

"I need to go take care of something, can you let me up?"

"Come back?" he asked weakly.

"I promise. Hermione's here, do you want her to sit with you while I'm gone? It might take me a few minutes."

It took a moment for him to answer. "Is Ron?"

Ginny pressed her lips together tightly. "Yes," she managed.

"Try not t' hurt him, k?"

Ginny shifted out from under Harry. She brushed his fringe back and pressed a soft kiss against his scar. "I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" she whispered.

"Hurry."

"I promise."

Harry held his hand out, "Hermione?"

"I'm here, Harry," she said, quickly moving to take his hand in hers.

"Stay?"

"I'll stay as long as you need me, Harry," she answered, she sat on the bed at his side, looking up at Ginny she mouthed, "Who the hell is this?" Ginny just smiled before softly closing the door.

"Love you, Hermio'," Harry mumbled into his pillow. Hermione blinked back tears at his words. Harry's actions towards her over the years had left little doubt in her mind that he thought of her as a sister and most probably loved her in that way. But she knew his upbringing had damaged him and had resigned herself to never actually hearing him say so. But ever since the 'Night' he had changed so dramatically she often times barely recognized him as the boy she had known the last five years. It was wonderful and amazing and just all around brilliant. She shifted on the bed, making herself comfortable against the headboard.

"I love you too, _little,_ brother," she teased.

"Bigger tha' 'ou."

"Hush, or I'll tell Ginny you're not resting properly."

Harry squeezed her hand. "Thas' cheatin'."

"Hush." He squeezed her hand again. A few short minutes later his quiet, even breathing told her he'd drifted off. _I know it's a lot to ask,_ Hermione thought, _but if it's possible for Ginny to avoid putting her brothers in the hospital wing, I'd really appreciate it._

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Oh, aren't we all looking forward to Ginny dealing with her brothers?

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	15. Ch 14: You, I'm Going to Live For

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 14**

 **You, I'm Going to Live For**

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Ginny closed the door, cast a locking charm or three as well as a silencing charm and sat down on the stairs to wait. She could already hear the common room beginning to fill and sure enough, Ron and the twins appeared on the landing before long.

"Going somewhere boys?" she asked, not rising from her seat on the top step. They froze; most certainly not having expected to find her there.

"Good, we need to talk," Fred said. Ginny silenced him, not with a wave of her wand, but the flick of a finger.

"Bugger me …" George gasped, his eyes wide.

"Let him go, Ginny," Ron demanded angrily.

Another flick of her finger and Ron was shoved soundly back into the wall hard enough to smack his head. She continued to hold him there with her magic. Ginny leaned back on her elbows. "Care to try this again, boys?"

Fred shot a glance at George, rubbing his throat gingerly. "Erm, that was wandless, correct?"

"Near as I could see," George confirmed. Ginny flicked her finger again and Ron was pulled forward to stand even with the twins. "Without a doubt," George said.

Ginny leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "I want you three to understand something so I expect you to listen and listen good." When they didn't answer she held her hand out and squeezed it into a fist. The three of them gasped and grabbed at their privates. Ginny opened her hand. "Do I have your attention?"

"Yes," the twins croaked.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" Ron cried. "We just want to talk."

Ginny cocked her head slightly before suddenly seeming to brighten. "Talk is it …? Alright, I'll talk … Hmm," she tapped her chin theatrically, "where to begin … where to begin … I know! I suppose I should be happy about it in a way; that you lot have actually pulled your self absorbed, arrogant, self righteous, hypocritical heads out of your arses and noticed me for a change," she paused for a moment before continuing on in a suddenly menacing tone. "It's a sure sight better than my first year, isn't it?"

Her brother's paled. "Ginny, you have no idea how sorry we are," George started. Ginny launched herself off the step, descending on him in a fury of rage. Her hand's went to his chest and drove him back into the wall with a resounding thunk. She held him there, his near six-foot frame pinned to the wall by her barely five-foot and eighty pounds.

"You're sorry," she hissed venomously. "You think I've forgotten I was so unimportant you didn't notice something was wrong. You think I've forgotten only Bill and Charlie have paid any mind to it beyond the first few weeks after Harry saved me?" She turned and used her magic to throw him towards Fred and Ron. Somehow they managed to catch him before they all crashed in a heap. She advanced on them a step and they cowered back. "At least Harry had the excuse of not even knowing me! You, YOU WERE MY BROTHERS!" she screamed. She stopped, her breath coming in great gulps.

"And now you want to protect me from, Harry," she went on flippantly. "From, Harry! Of all the idiotic, moronic thoughts you lot have come up with in your pathetic little lives that has to take the cake." She glowered at them till they each looked away in shame. She shook herself and said, "Look at me."

"Ginny," Fred started.

"I didn't say you could talk," she snapped. He flinched, falling silent again. "Now, look at me and listen to what I tell you." She stopped and waited till they had complied before going on again. "Harry is my boyfriend. I will do what I want, when I want, up to and including make love to him and you lot will say naught to him or I or anyone else about it. Threaten him, hurt him, you threaten and hurt me and I will pay you back in kind. I have already put Ron in the hospital for a day because he stuck his nose where it didn't belong. The next one of you to try it will spend two days there; three will follow then four and so on. Further I tell you this, neglect him, decide you won't be his friend any longer because of his relationship with me, you _end_ your relationship with _me_ as well. I will choose Harry over you, Mum, Dad, Charlie, even Bill … Am I perfectly clear."

The three exchanged looks. "Ginny, we're sorry, you know that," George said.

"About what?" She wasn't surprised George had taken the lead. When push came to shove he was the most sensible of the three and the other two knew it.

Again they looked at each other before turning back to her. "Erm, everything," George offered.

She considered them. "Then prove it."

All three cocked their heads back like they'd been smacked in the forehead. "What?" George asked.

"Prove it," Ginny said. "Prove you actually care; that your behavior isn't just some cave man display designed to boost your own egos. Prove you're actually worthy of the fact that I've forgiven you for my first year. Prove I should actually care about you as much as I do. Prove that you're actually worthy of Harry calling you his friend."

"How?"

Ginny shrugged and pushed past them. "No idea," she said before disappearing through the door to Harry, Ron and the rest of the fifth-year boys' room.

The three of them stood there in silence till Professor McGonagall appeared on the landing. "I might have known at least you two would be involved," she sighed.

"Professor!" they yelped.

She fixed them with an imperious gaze. "Indeed." The three Weasley boys swallowed fearfully. "Might I enquire as to why no one has been able to get up the stairs for the last ten minutes.

"Erm," Fred and Ron began.

"Actually, could we talk to you about that, Professor?" George said.

"WHAT?" Fred and Ron cried.

"Shut it," George growled at them. "Privately?" he asked with a hopeful look at his head of house.

She glowered at them for a moment before turning on her heal. "Come along then."

* * *

"Well?" Hermione asked when Ginny slipped back in the room.

"I think we've reached an understanding," Ginny answered.

The redhead quickly joined her on Harry's other side and even though he never woke he somehow shifted from having his head on the pillow to her lap. Hermione continued to hold his hand, but where before his side had pressed against her leg now there was space between them. For some time they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts regarding the boy lying between them. Eventually, Hermione tentatively asked, "What's it like?"

Ginny leaned over Harry, somehow finding a way to bridge his body and rest her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Better than dreams, Hermione."

Hermione let her head lay on Ginny's. "I'm so happy for him, for both of you, Ginny. But, well, he's just never had anything."

"I know, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, somehow I think you do."

"We talk, Hermione; for hours, sometimes. About … things … Others about nothing at all."

"Was it – was it as bad as I think?"

"Worse probably."

Hermione sniffed. "I just don't understand how people can have so much hate. I mean even with everything Malfoy has done and said to me, I don't hate him."

Ginny reached for Hermione's free hand, squeezing it tightly. "Then you're a better person than either of us, Hermione."

"Are you scared, Ginny, of the prophecy?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, not really. I mean I suppose I am. I don't really want to fight him and it frightens me that people I care about are going to be hurt or even killed. But the only thing that really scares me is being here without Harry … Dying, is easy, Hermione. Living, that's the hard part."

Hermione remained silent for some time before she quietly said, "Yeah, I think you're right." She squeezed Ginny's hand and slipped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

Hermione paused at the door, turning to give Ginny a smile. "Living without regret," she said before slipping out and quietly closing the door behind her.

"Well that was unexpected," Ginny said to herself.

"Odds?" Harry's muffled voice came from her lap.

Ginny gave a little start. "You, prat, how long have you been listening?"

Harry rolled over and reached up to palm her cheek. "You're right, dying is easy. I could die for her, your family, Sirius, some first year Slytherin I don't even know in a second if it meant taking him out. You though; you, I'm going to live for."

Ginny swiped at the tear that slid down her cheek. "Damn you, Potter, quit making me cry!"

Harry chuckled softly. "So how about it?"

"How about what?"

"Ron, Luna or someone even we don't know about?"

Ginny cocked her head. "Ron, I think. I'm pretty sure Luna's got her thinking. Especially after you called her on it the other day. But I think she has to deal with whatever she's got going on with Ron first."

"You think they'll last?"

Ginny shrugged. "I think they could; just depends."

Harry nodded slightly. "Pretty much my thoughts exactly."

"So I can't convince you to take Luna then, even at 10:1 odds?"

"10:1 on favors?"

"I'm only going 5:1 on favors," she said quickly.

Harry gave another soft chuckle. "I don't think my trunk was that clean when I bought it."

Ginny shuddered. "Never again, Potter."

"Alright then 5:1 on favors. You get Ron and one favor if you win. I get Luna and five favors if I win."

Ginny leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Deal."

"Deal," he agreed when she pulled back.

She smiled at him. "You seem better."

He grimaced. "All I can say is I hope that bastard is as bad off as I am."

Ginny considered. "You could find out you know. After that attack you know where the door is."

Harry thought about it but shook his head slightly. "I think that might be worse for me than him at this point. I need practice and to learn how to focus the attack and to be able to recognize when he's trying to trap me."

Ginny slowly nodded. That's probably a wise decision. A battle between an Occlumens and Legilimens is just like a battle between an army attempting to siege a castle. As long as the defenders are prepared, the advantage is almost always to them. The Legilimens has no idea what defenses or traps are laid for them and frontal assault almost always results in bruising defeat like it did for Tom the other night. Even though I have little doubt he is likely far worse off than you right now, you aren't ready to go poking around in his mind."

Harry shifted slightly, sighing rather dejectedly. "Some Valentine's weekend."

Ginny brushed her fingers through his fringe. "It's had its moments though."

Harry smiled up at her. "Yeah."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Don't mess with Ginny's bloke.

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	16. Ch 15: No Harm, No Foul

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 15**

 **No Harm, No Foul. You Mess Her Up …**

* * *

"Holy Hell," Ginny gasped as Dumbledore stormed into the hall with the wraiths of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff in his wake. "Seize her," Godric rumbled. A dozen suits of armor arrayed in the hall sprang to life in a clattering of clanking steel against stone as they rushed at Delores Umbridge.

She shrieked and attempted to draw her wand, fumbling it clumsily. Before she managed a firm grip it was ripped from her hand and flew across the hall into Dumbledore's waiting hand. "Chain her in the dungeon's," he ordered as he snapped her wand. "NOOOOO!" she wailed. The suits of armor dragged the woman quickly from the hall, her fading protests echoing off the stone walls as the bowels of the castle consumed her.

"Albus, what—" Professor McGonagall began from where she'd risen behind the head table.

Dumbledore held his hand up, having barely broken stride in dealing with his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as he made his way to the head table. "Please be seated, Minerva," he said.

She didn't respond right away, instead carefully turning her attention to his three companions. "I trust, an explanation?" she asked, her brow furrowing in thought.

Dumbledore stepped next to her. "Indeed," he said. Turning to face the great hall he braced his hands on the table. Arrayed below the head table at the front of the hall Godric, flanked on either side by Rowena and Helga turned also. _Fawkes,_ Dumbledore thought, _please inform Ginevra she and Harry are to ignore this summons._

A moment later Dumbledore's voice blared through the castle. "ALL STUDENTS, STAFF, GHOSTS, POLTERGIESTS AND OTHER ASSORTED RESIDENTS OF THE CASTLE ARE TO REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY. GUARDIANS ARE TO REMAIN IN PLACE."

After the announcement faded he focused on those already in the hall. "All classes for the day will be canceled. Please return to your meals and conversations till such time as everyone has joined us." He promptly sat down and reached for a platter. "Kippers?" he offered the platter to Professor McGonagall.

She stared at him in bewilderment before she shook her head, took up her fork and placed a few of the offered kippers on her plate. "Only you, Albus. Only you."

He chuckled and tucked into filling his own plate.

* * *

It was half an hour later that Dumbledore pushed his plate back and stood, bracing his hands on the table. The furious whispers and conversations throughout the hall stilled as the assembled audience slowly focused their attention on him. He took a breath and began. "Last night Death Eaters, led by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, attacked the Ministry of Magic." He ignored the gasps and cries of fear of his audience and continued on. "Thanks to the brave efforts of many people this attack was repelled. For how long, I cannot guess, Minister Fudge remains in power. The Ministry contorts and fumbles its way to a new face that we cannot wait for. Hogwarts' greatest secret, the wraiths of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, stand before you." He paused to let his words settle on the hall.

"Merlin," Professor McGonagall said under her breath.

Dumbledore reached back and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Much the same were my thoughts," he offered before holding his hands up to the hall in general. "You will all be silent." He waited for the hall to return its attention to him again. "Rowena," he said and took his seat.

"Just more than a millennia past," she began, "four friends came together with the idea to create a place outside the reach of those who would harm us. A place where we could teach the art and science of magic to young and eager minds."

"We built our school on this, the most dense convergence of ley lines in all the land," Helga continued.

"We founded the town of Hogsmeade; as well as provided the structure of what would eventually become the Ministry of Magic and for many years all was well," Godric said. "None of you need telling of the eventual parting of ways with Salazar Slytherin. It is a rift that divides our people to this day."

Rowena continued. "Yet in all the time we have roamed the halls of this school, never did we foresee the threat that would come from the very Ministry we helped establish. A Ministry that chose to persecute the very children it is charged with protecting while it ignored the threat of a returned from the dead Lord Voldemort growing ever more dark. A Ministry that even after the enemy has appeared in its halls is more concerned with saving face than accepting its failures." She paused and swept the hall with her eyes.

"NO MORE!

"No more will _we_ , will Hogwarts stand silent! What began of rebellion rises in rebellion again! The Dark Lord, Voldemort is risen. A war begun a millennia ago, a war that rushes to its ultimate end resumes and Hogwarts rises to face this enemy!

"We do this not with rejoice in our hearts. We seek neither glory nor adulation for our actions. We do not, with open arms, welcome the pain and suffering that surely follow this course.

"We abhor it!

"We rail in anguish that it once again comes to this.

"But we meet it regardless.

"Because more than the deaths, the broken families, bodies and lives and yes, even more than the children who will grow up never knowing the love of their mother, father or both, we abhor what our enemy seeks to take from us. We abhor a world with no choice, a world with masters and slaves, a world where no more than one man's whim is needed to sentence another to death.

"So, today, Hogwarts calls forth its allies, friends and families. Let them gather with us; become part of the beacon, because here, we will live and laugh. We will teach and learn. And, when the time comes, we will fight. Because here,

"We.

"Will.

"Be.

"Free."

Godric raised his staff and slammed it down upon the stone floor of the Great Hall. A deep thrum, building from the walls, the floor, the earth beneath the very foundations of the castle and the air within, pulsed through every living creature great and small for many miles. "Our boarders are marked," Godric rumbled. "Be it known from this day henceforth, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, the whole of the Dark Forest to its southernmost tree are claimed as ours. To the west and north, including in all its great depths the Black Lake, we claim all lands this side of the very peaks of the mountains that shelter us. To the east is claimed all lands fifty miles beyond that to be seen from the peak of our highest tower. Be warned any who enter seeking harm to our citizens or the ideals we hold dear."

* * *

Harry and Ginny spilled out of the pensive in the Room of Requirement and quietly took seats on one of the provided couches as they waited for Ron and Hermione to exit Ron's memory and join them. They'd previously viewed Hermione's memory of the same events and had viewed Ron's now to see what perspective his memories might offer. The other two teens emerged quickly enough and settled on the couch opposite them. Harry couldn't help smirking at their joined hands. Neither he nor Ginny had been officially informed of the two becoming a couple, but it certainly looked as if he was going to owe his girlfriend a favor.

"Thoughts?" Ginny asked.

"I don't even know where to begin," Ron said.

"I'm really not sure either," Hermione said.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, short term, it's good right? I mean Umbridge is gone, and you said Snape is too?" he asked with a look at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Professor Dumbledore is moving him into some kind of role as a researcher for potions and spells related to immortality. He's also no longer head of Slytherin house."

"Professor Sinistra is taking over, correct?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded again. "Yes."

"So then we look at it like it's a chess board, right?" Harry asked looking at Ginny.

She smiled brilliantly at him. "Exactly. There are short term and long term repercussions to what's happened and we just have to try and figure out what they might be and how we, Dumbledore, the Ministry and Tom react to the events that have happened."

Ron perked up quickly with the implications of looking at things like a chessboard. "So, short term we're rid of the greasy git and the toad. Professor Lupin is back as our defense teacher, Hufflepuff's wraith is taking over teaching potions … That's all good, right?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But what long term fallout is there from it? And bigger than that is what fallout is there regarding Hogwarts declaring itself its own nation outside of Ministry rule. We were struggling when Hogwarts and the Ministry were a united front against Voldemort. Now we're in a three faction war where Hogwarts and Voldemort are vying for the allegiance of the Ministry and its resources."

Ron shook his head. "I think you're wrong about that. Hogwarts and the Ministry were already at odds and Vol–Vold– awe hell, you know who I mean, was already winning the battle for the Ministry simply by keeping his mouth shut. The way things were going, my bet is Dumbledore felt the Ministry was eventually going to fall to Vol–Vold—" he sagged in defeat. "Sorry, it's just really hard. I mean you two never knew you weren't supposed to say his name and Ginny, well she's been dealing with overcoming her fears about him for a long time."

"Everything about him is a lie, Ron," Ginny said, "even the name Voldemort. It's a fabrication; designed to shroud who he really is, create an aura around him so that he appears more than he is. Saying the name Voldemort isn't really any better than being afraid to say it because either way you give power to that fabrication by accepting the lie. He is nothing more than an ordinary person like you, me, Harry or Hermione. His mother was a witch. His father was a muggle. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and the very first thing you should do to take away the power he has over you is to call him that."

Ron stared at her. "And when he puts a Taboo on it like he did in the first war?"

Ginny cocked her head. "I didn't know you knew that."

"Hermione looked it up last week."

"Well it just didn't make sense," she said, when Harry and Ginny looked at her. "I mean the Muggle world has had people in it who did things just as bad as Vol—Tom," she amended. "Lots of them killed far more people than V— Tom ever did, but no one has ever been afraid of their names like everyone in the magical world is afraid of the name Voldemort."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, well, the thing is a person can only put a Taboo on one name. I imagine he'll eventually put one on the name Voldemort again. If you've been using Tom all along, then you'll be fine."

"And if he puts it on Tom instead," Harry said, "then call him Tommy boy or the Dark Tosser or something; just as long as it isn't what he wants you to call him."

"Right," Ginny agreed. "But back to your point Ron. What were you trying to say?"

"Erm," he managed, trying to recall his train of thought. "Yeah, look, the people in charge of the Ministry are corrupt. There's just no two ways about it. And the way things were, the people who are actually worth something couldn't do anything about it. T–Tom was going to take the Ministry. It was just a matter of time. Now, because T–Tom was forced into the open and with Hogwarts and Dumbledore declaring like they have, the people at the Ministry who are against Fudge and Tom can stand up in ways they couldn't before. There's actually a chance we can turn the Ministry to our side and maybe even hold it where before it was lost to us. Even if we can't, then people know there is a place left that they can turn to." Hermione stared at Ron in wonder. "What?" he asked.

"That's brilliant," she said.

Ron blushed. "It's just chess," he mumbled.

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "And I think you're right, Ron. The question is, does Tom see the same things? If so, how long before he reacts? Does he go after the Ministry or does he let his emotions rule and come after Hogwarts first? Also, while we all hate Snape, we know both Tom and Dumbledore believe he is _their_ spy. Does he survive the change in his position within Dumbledore's camp, does it seem a better spot in Tom's mind for Snape to be or is he unhappy with his spy's new role?"

"You know," Ron mused, "if I was Tom, I'd go after the Ministry the first chance I got right now. So if part of the reason for Dumbledore and Hogwarts declaring like they have was to give the people at the Ministry on our side a chance to take out their opposition before Tom went after them it'd be kind of nice if we could find something to distract him from doing it."

Ginny stared at her brother, her eyes slowly going wide. "You can't mean …" she trailed off.

"It'd work though, wouldn't? You know him better than anyone, right, so you'd know wouldn't you?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced between Ron and Ginny, wracking his brain for the solution they had both found. "That's insane!" he blurted when it hit him.

"And that," Ron answered, "is where chess ends and war begins."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted.

Ron turned to her. "If Tom thinks Dumbledore is tearing the school apart looking for his Horcrux, what do you think he'd do?"

Hermione blanched. "You want him to come after the school instead of the Ministry?"

Ron shrugged. "If it was chess, I'd do it."

"But it's war," Harry said. "And if you can't hold it–"

"–then you've lost," Ginny finished softly.

Ron slumped against the back of the couch. "You've at least lost your queen," he said, "probably a bishop and a knight as well."

Ginny sagged back as well. Pulling Harry with her she leaned against him. Despite everything she knew about Tom and the fact that she was as good a strategist as anyone in the school, her brother was on an entirely different level. Once she'd helped him connect chess to war, it hadn't taken him but a few minutes to come up with a strategy she hadn't thought of. And it would work too. She knew that. The problem was, it wasn't, in actuality, chess. "So we just give the Ministry up then; after we've just tried to save it?"

"Is the school really more important than the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "I think so."

"Symbolically, without a doubt," Ginny said. "The Ministry eventually became the place our society was governed from. But it came from Hogwarts and everyone knows that. Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, the Ministry, they might all be in London, but Hogwarts has Hogsmeade. It's got its own town to support it. The Black Lake, The Forbidden Forest, the Ley Lines, there's a reason Hogwarts is Tom's ultimate prize."

"Oh," Hermione said.

The four fell silent for quite some time before Harry felt like he was being watched. He looked up to see Ron studying him. "What?" he asked, wondering if his friend was going to say something about the way he and Ginny were sitting together. Despite the topic of the night, it had been rather pleasant to spend time between just the four of them and he didn't need to guess twice what reaction Ginny would have if Ron started in on him.

"How's your head?"

Harry frowned as Ginny looked up curiously. "Tolerable," Harry answered cautiously. "Why?"

Ron shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Ginny asked, her voice brooking a note of warning.

"Just that you've been rather incapacitated for the last few days."

"So."

"And Ginny seems pretty convinced that Tom is worse off than you are."

"Oookaaay," Harry said.

Ron eyed Ginny warily. "Oh no you don't," she growled, sitting up.

Ron cringed away as best he could but sitting on the couch with Hermione leaning against his side there wasn't much of anywhere he could go. "Okay, okay, forget I said anything."

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and held her next to him. "Forget what?" he demanded.

Ginny turned on him. "Absolutely not, Harry. There is no way in hell you are doing this."

"Doing what?"

"No!"

"What?"

"The connection goes both ways, Harry," Hermione said.

"SHUT UP, HERMIONE!" Ginny rounded on her.

"You keep Tom incapacitated, Harry," Ron said.

"I SAID NO!" Ginny screamed. She attempted to wrench out of Harry's grasp but he held her firmly, pulling her back with both arms around her waist. "HARRY POTTER IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU YOU'LL LET ME GO THIS INSTANT."

Harry jerked his head towards the door. "Go," he said.

"Oh no you two don't!" Ginny ranted at them.

"Go!" Harry said again. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and quickly headed for the door. Having just recently come to understand what Ginny was truly capable of, prudence seemed the better part of valor after having offered up her boyfriend as bait for Tom."

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ron paused in the door, turning back for just a second to meet Ginny's livid eyes. "It's a good strategy," he said and quickly left.

"COWARD!" she shrieked. She wrenched herself in Harry's arms. "LET ME GO!"

Harry did so but moved quicker than her to block the exit. "Huh-un," he said. "Not till we talk this through."

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING, HARRY."

"A point you've made perfectly clear. I want to know why."

"WHY?" she screamed. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY!"

Harry put his fingers in his ears. "I'm not listening till you stop screaming at me. LA, LA, LA, LA," he chanted over her rant till she fell silent. He waited, cocking his head slightly as she glowered at him. He cautiously pulled a finger from his ear.

"Seriously?" she demanded.

Harry smirked and nodded towards her wrist. "Little thing makes it rather difficult for me to silence you."

"You're infuriating!"

"You're temperamental."

"You're insufferable."

Harry stepped forward. His hands went to her waist as he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She chased him as he pulled back and he deepened the kiss for a bit before pulling away from her "But I kiss better than anyone you've ever kissed before."

She pursed her lips at him. "I've only ever kissed one other person besides you; leaves a lot to be discovered yet," she countered.

Harry bent down again. "Witch," he growled just before his mouth covered hers. Step by step he backed her to the wall, pinning her in place while kissing her soundly. Her hands came up, fisting his hair as their mouths battled. He let her have free run for a few seconds before his hands came up and captured hers, pulling them back down to her sides he held them there. His lips moved to her jaw then around back by her neck and ear to the pulse point there where he nipped at her. She gasped and then groaned as his teeth tugged her ear lobe. "Anything you still need to discover yet, Gin?" he whispered.

Ginny wrenched her hands from his grip, reaching up to pull his lips back to hers. "Only you," she said huskily. For another few minutes they kept at it till Harry pushed back from her. He wiped at his lips while eyeing her with a combination of playful wariness. The things she did to him were pretty much indescribable. "Trouble," she said, returning his look in kind.

Harry smirked. "Do you know what a turn on it is when you defend me like that?"

She walked around behind one of the couches, placing it between them. Somehow it seemed a prudent idea in her mind right now. "I think I might have an idea," she answered.

"I hope so," Harry said.

"Trust me."

"I do."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"I doubt it."

"Don't."

"You're highly distracting."

Harry smirked. "Why is it anything to do with me makes you irrational?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Not really. Are you going to answer the question?"

"He's highly skilled, Harry; maybe as skilled as anyone has ever been. You aren't. If you try to attack him like he did to you the other night you're not going to keep him incapacitated, you're going to end up dead."

Harry tipped his head. "You're positive?"

"It's suicide, Harry."

"Can we at least ask Dumbledore's opinion?"

"You don't believe me?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I do. I'm just hoping that while I can't do it maybe there's some other way of keeping him down for a while."

"Swear to me you won't try it; that we're agreed you won't attempt attacking him through the connection in your mind."

Harry held his hand out to her. "I swear I won't do anything without talking to you first and that if this becomes an option, I won't do it without you at my side."

Ginny slipped out from behind the couch, reaching for his hand as she did, entwining her fingers with his when they met. "Acceptable," she agreed.

Harry leaned down, resting his forehead to hers. "I love you."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry quietly closed the door to his dorm room and crossed to his bed. "Late night," Ron said from his. Harry sighed and sat down on the end of his bed facing his friend. Ron sat up and did the same. "Any chance at all she isn't going to kill me?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I think you'll live through the night."

"Good to know," Ron chuckled.

"I wouldn't advise pissing her off tomorrow though. I might have used up all my life saving abilities for a while and you'd be shit out of luck."

"She's nearly as scary as mum."

Harry laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure she scares me more than your mum."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke again. "So where were you?"

"Went to see Dumbledore."

"What'd he say?"

"Him, Snape and Ginny are convinced the only thing that comes of it is me ending up dead."

Ron nodded, remaining silent in the dark room for a few seconds. "I had to ask."

"Trust me," Harry said, "I understand perfectly that we're going to have to ask questions like that to beat him. When it comes down to it, I might even have to do it regardless of the fact that it'll most likely kill me."

"You can't die, Harry. You'll kill her if you do."

Harry met Ron's eyes across the room. "Ron, I don't think either one of us lives without the other."

Ron swallowed. "The prophecy?"

Harry nodded. "I think we're here together."

"Like Soul-mates or something?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just have this feeling."

Ron stared at him. "Then you both better live." Harry took a deep breath, letting it out long and slow. "You know, no matter what happens, none of us will ever blame you, right?" Ron said.

"Yet you and the twins seem to have a problem with me dating her."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Look, about that. We don't really. It's just she's our sister and Malfoy and his goons already say things about her and …"

"And?" Harry prodded.

"Just don't hurt her, Harry, ok?"

"Ron, I'd rather slit my own throat."

"Yeah, I know. And I get it, Harry. I really do. It's just …"

"She's your sister?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

Harry stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Just remember, Ron, Hermione is my sister." He stopped and turned back to Ron. "You're dating now, right?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

Harry glowered at him. "No harm, no foul. You mess her up …"

"I get ya."

"Right," Harry said and turned away.

HPHPHP

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Don't mess with Harry's sister.

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	17. Ch 16: For Merlin's Sake

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 16**

 **For Merlin's Sake, Don't Tell _Her_ What it Costs**

* * *

Ginny hurried up the stairs and then down the hall to the Room of Requirement. Who knew the 'favor' she'd gained in her little bet with Harry over who Hermione would end up picking to live without regrets with over two months ago now would turn into this. She'd asked him to make breakfast for her, and it had turned into a weekly date between them. They'd finish with practice Saturday morning; rush back to the castle for showers and meet in their 'house' as they'd come to call it. Harry always beat her there, something about not having three feet of hair to deal with. But that was perfect because it gave him time to get started on whatever he'd chosen to cook for her. She'd come in, get the table set and by the time she had the tea steeping, he was usually plating up his culinary creation. That Harry was absolutely amazing in the kitchen only added to the brilliance of spending time with him. She slid to a halt in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and paced back and forth three times thinking, _I need the room Harry is in._ On her third turn the door appeared and she quickly pushed it open.

What she found was not what she expected. Harry was there, which was good, but a tiny little room with a couch and another door opposite the one she'd just entered certainly wasn't their 'house'. He bounced up from the couch and grabbed her. "Hey," he said before planting a kiss on her lips. "Up for something a bit different?" he asked when he pulled back.

Ginny really didn't think it possible for anyone to sneak, even under polyjuice, it by her that they were Harry if they really weren't, but two attempts to slip her portkeys over the past months were enough to make her ask anyway. "Who gave you your first watch?"

"Her name was Sarah and she had red hair," Harry answered. "How old was I when I learned my name wasn't 'Boy'?"

Ginny scowled. "It was your first day of primary school."

Harry kissed her again. "Good. And now that we've got that out of the way, to my question. Up for something a bit different?"

Ginny grinned up at him. "With you, anything."

Harry beamed back at her, took her hand and gave a tug. "Come on then," he said as he opened the second door. A bell chimed as the door opened and again a second later as it swung shut behind them.

"Ah, most excellent," a woman greeted them. Ginny thought the witch was a bit younger than her mother, but probably not by much. She was taller, quite a bit really. Her hair was black and she wore it in long waves well past her shoulders. Her makeup was heavy, but didn't look quite so garish as it did on her dorm mates. She was dressed, not in robes but a stylish dress with higher heals than Ginny felt she could wear longer than ten minutes without proper cushioning charms. Even then she figured her limit would be a few hours at best. She was stepping out from behind a counter with a till box and behind that were racks and racks of clothing. Ginny turned around and the door they'd just come through, the one she knew on the other side was the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts, appeared as the front door of a clothing shop. There was a window in the door but the shade was closed; as were the shades in the windows either side of it. Ginny peaked past the shade to see the main street of Hogsmeade with witches and wizards scurrying about. She pulled the door open and found herself looking back on the rather bare version of the Room of Requirement she'd just left. She poked her head around the frame to peer out the window next to it and found herself looking on the street of Hogsmeade again. A quick movement of her head to the left and it was The Room of Requirement again. She slowly closed the door and turned back to Harry and the shop lady. "Bugger."

Harry grinned. "Welcome to Gladrags." He turned to the woman who had greeted them on entering. "Ginny, Mademoiselle Desjardins, Mademoiselle, my girlfriend Ginny Weasley, the lady you'll be fitting for robes for the May Day Ball."

Ginny stared at Harry before throwing her arms around him and squealing in delight. She pushed back from him. "Seriously?" He nodded. She squealed and threw her arms around him again. "Why?" she asked, suddenly.

"Was supposed to be your Valentine's gift so you'd have them for the Ball."

She threw her arms around his neck again. "Thank you, thank you thank you! I don't know how you did it and I don't care either. Thank you."

Harry laughed and pushed her back, holding her by the shoulders. "I'll explain when we get back, but really it was pretty easy. The hardest part was convincing Mademoiselle Desjardins to close her shop for the day."

Ginny whirled to face the woman who smiled pleasantly at her. "You closed for the day?"

"It was impressed upon me the need for secrecy."

Ginny spun back to Harry. "Just how much did you pay her?"

"It's gone and done, Gin. Please, can we just enjoy ourselves?" Ginny frowned. Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Ginny, I trust why you're with me. Please, just enjoy yourself."

"But it's so much," she protested. Harry gave her a look, clearly intended to remind her just how little it really was to him. She bit her lip. "You're certain?"

Harry turned her around and gave her a little push towards Mademoiselle Desjardins. "Put her in anything you think is right. I don't care what it costs, and whatever you do, for Merlin's sake don't tell _her_ what it costs."

She smiled at him. "Certainly, Harry."

Ginny whirled on him again "Harry!"

"Go," he said, pointing her towards the racks.

"Come, Ginny," Mademoiselle Desjardins said, "based on what Harry has told me already, I've a few items selected for you to begin with, shall we?"

"Go," Harry said again when Ginny just stared at him. Mademoiselle Desjardins placed a hand on Ginny's arm and gently pulled her away from Harry towards the dressing rooms. Harry followed along feeling extremely pleased with himself. He knew Ron and the rest of his dorm mates would think him barking mad for wanting to spend the day sitting in a shop while Ginny tried on different dresses and robes and whatnot. He'd been getting no end of ribbing from seemingly every front about being wrapped around Ginny's finger. Even Hermione teased him about it. But Harry just didn't care. Ginevra Molly Weasley was the center of his universe and he was glad of it. He'd happily spend the day doing anything Ginny wanted as long as he was with her and it made her smile. She was feisty, smart, beautiful beyond words as far as he was concerned, and more capable of giving him a run for his money on a broom than anyone else in the school, starting seekers for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin included. And frankly, the days they traded brooms and he flew her refurbished Nimbus 1500, while she flew his Firebolt, she trounced him nearly as regularly as he did her when they didn't. No, there was no doubt about it, Gryffindor house was set at the seeker position for at least one year after he left school.

Harry happily settled in the chair set outside the dressing rooms and reached for the box of rolls he'd asked for. His girl had expected breakfast after practice this morning and one thing he knew for certain, not feeding her something was about as sure a way to a hexing as there was.

Some five hours later, Harry had decided that maybe there was a limit to just how long he could spend sitting while Ginny tried on various articles of clothing. There had been long dresses and short ones and ones in-between. There were cloaks and shoes and various accessories and seemingly a million other things and just when he thought there wasn't anything left in the shop Ginny hadn't tried on, unmentionables, had been, mentioned. Ginny had turned scarlet, he had matched her and another hour had gone past. And then, when Ginny and Mademoiselle Desjardins had finally emerged from the dressing room – needless to say none of those items had been modeled for Harry, but we'll say it anyway – Harry had been informed it was his turn. And now they were finally leaving; with four bags of shrunken items, one for him and three for Ginny.

Mademoiselle Desjardins was extremely good at her job.

Extremely.

Harry pulled open the door and guided Ginny through. "Thank you and do come again," Mademoiselle Desjardins," called.

"We will," Ginny and Harry answered.

"Seal it," Harry said the instant the door had closed behind them. He collapsed on the small couch a second later, pulling Ginny with him. "Who knew shopping was so exhausting," he sighed.

"You?" Ginny retorted. "I was trying things on for f _our_ hours."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"You realize I'm going to skin you alive if you buy me so much as a sugar quill before my birthday, don't you?"

Harry kissed her crown. "You realize I could afford to do that every day for the rest of your life and I'd never have to work a single day to do it, don't you?"

"Harry, I mean it."

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "It's all going to be yours some day, Gin," he said when they parted. "You might as well get used to it."

She stared at him, blinking rapidly. "Was that a proposal?" she whispered.

Harry pushed her back and reached into his pocket, producing a small box.

"Harry?" she gasped.

He placed a finger on her lips. "Just let me get this out, yeah?" Eyes wide as saucers she nodded slightly. Harry took a breath. "There are two facts in my life I can't see around right now. The first, I just don't see how it can be anyone but you, Gin. The second, we're both really young … So, trying to live within those two realities I kind of thought a promise ring?" he asked hopefully, offering the black velvet box to her.

Tears slid down her face as she stared at it. "Damn it, you," she complained, swiping at them, "why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Because I love you."

Ginny reached up and palmed his cheek. "I love you too, Harry. And yes. Yes, I'll wear your promise ring." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back and cautiously reached for the box. "May I?"

Harry chuckled. "Unless you'd prefer I give it to Luna."

Ginny snatched it. "Don't you dare. You're mine Potter and I don't share."

Harry sighed dejectedly. "Drat, there goes any hope of completing the trifecta."

"Trifecta?"

"Yeah, you know, redhead, brunette, blonde." Harry smirked at her. "Better put that ring on and snap me up while you can."

Ginny shook her head. "Arrogant berk."

"Come on," Harry said with exasperation. He grabbed the box and opened it. "Put it on already."

"Maybe I don't want to now."

Harry took the ring and grabbed her hand. "Too late," he said sliding it on her left ring finger. "You already agreed and there's no take backs." Ginny giggled and kissed him soundly before focusing on the ring on her finger. It was a very simple thin band with tiny little red stones set all the way around it. "They're rubies," Harry offered. "Do you like it?"

Ginny raised his hand to her lips, kissed his palm and then pressed it to her cheek. "I love it, Harry. But for the record, you could have tied a piece of yarn around my finger and I'd be just as happy."

Harry wove his fingers into hers. "I didn't put a concealment charm on it, but it's got a lot of the same spells as your bracelet does. It can't be taken from you. If someone tries they'll get a fake and it will fade behind a glamour till you cancel it. The stones are carved with power runes. They're really small though so even though I've managed to fully charge them they'll only add about five minutes to your ward."

"It's five minutes I didn't have before," she answered. She settled against him, sighing happily. A minute later she let out a little giggle and ran her feet happily on the arm of the couch. "I'm engaged to be engaged to Harry Potter! Eat your heart out girls!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well I'm engaged to be engaged to Ginevra Weasley! Eat your heart out boys!"

Ginny shuddered in his arms. "Harry, that name—"

"Is really fun to say," he whispered in her ear.

She groaned when he clamped down and held her tight so she couldn't turn around and face him. "Haarrry!"

"Mine," he growled.

"Stop," she gasped.

"Why?" he teased.

"Because it's not fair starting something you're not planning to finish."

"Who says I won't?"

Ginny pushed herself up and turned to face him. "You haven't tried anything at all, Harry … Nothing."

"I told you the first week we started dating anything past what we'd already done wouldn't happen without your lead."

She frowned. "So you're saying you want more?"

"I'm saying I want you, Ginny; in whatever way you want to give yourself."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Quit talking in riddles, Harry, and just answer the question."

"It means I'm happy with whatever you want Ginny. If that's kissing and cuddling, I'm good. If it's something else, just tell me. I'm yours, Gin. Whatever you want, whenever you want." She stared at him for a few seconds before a slow blush climbed on her face. "What?" he asked.

"C–can I touch you, under your shirt?"

Harry blushed. Apparently knowing you wanted something didn't change the fact that it made you nervous. "Yes," he answered softly.

"And – and will you t–touch me there t–too?" Her face had gone scarlet but her eyes had remained on his and he could see that while she was nervous, she really did want him to do what she was asking.

"Now?" he croaked.

She swallowed. "M–maybe n–next time, when we're … you know. You don't have to, but just don't feel like you have to stop."

Harry gave a jerky nod. "Right."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ginny glanced around the room. "I suppose we should head down to dinner."

"I kind of planned to have dinner here. If that's alright with you."

Ginny nodded. "It is."

Harry stood up and offered her his hand. "Well then, I think we need to do a bit of rearranging, yeah?"

Ginny took his hand and slipped into his arms once standing. She tucked her arms up between them and rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes contentedly. "You make me feel so special."

Harry cradled her head in his hand and kissed her crown. "Our house," he whispered.

"Our house," she answered.

"Our house," they said together.

Ginny opened her eyes again and practically melted against him. "Perfect," she sighed.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Wha?" Harry gasped, bolting up in his bed. "Dobby?" he asked when he managed to get the blurry shape in front of him into some sort of focus.

"Mistress, is asking Dobby to wake, Harry sir."

"Is she ok?"

Dobby nodded, or at least Harry thought he did. He was really going to have to do something about his eyes. Needing glasses to see was not conducive to a long life when they were continually getting knocked off in dueling practice or situations like the one he was in now. Dobby could just as easily have been Malfoy. And fumbling to find his glass if that were the case left Harry certain that would be bad for his health. "Mistress is fine, Harry sir. She is just wanting to be with you. Dobby can be placing spells so it is safe if Harry sir is agreeing."

Harry blinked. They hadn't slept next to each other since the Dark Tosser had pitched a fit about the prophecy and tried to invade his mind over two months ago and he'd wished she was in his arms every night since. "Yes!" he blurted. "Go get her."

Dobby popped away and was back again a few seconds later with Ginny. Another second later they were alone. "Hey," she said sheepishly.

"Hey."

"You don't mind?"

"You know I don't. But what brought this on?"

"Nothing bad. I just, well, we nearly got engaged today and I even though we spent the whole day together I just didn't get enough of you."

Harry grinned. "I think I like that."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Get enough of me?" she asked timidly.

Harry shook his head. "Never, Ginny. I'll never get my fill of you." He pushed the blankets aside for her. "Come on."

She started towards him, but stopped. "Just sleeping, ok?"

Harry patted the bed. "Promise." She crawled up next to him, her back to his chest as he spooned behind her. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist found her hand and wove his fingers into hers. "Home," he whispered as he kissed the back of her head.

Ginny pulled his hand up and kissed it, squeezing his hand tightly against her lips. "Home," she agreed blissfully. She settled into him and within minutes they were both sleeping soundly.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: I seriously need to get me a rich girlfriend.

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	18. Ch 17: Idiot Boy

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Idiot Boy**

* * *

Hot on Dumbledore's heals Bill Weasley hurried out the entrance of the cave. His former headmaster sealed the entrance the instant Bill was clear, trapping the lurching Inferi inside. Without a word they dove into the frigid ocean and swam past the point of the anti-apparation ward. Moments later they stood on the cliffs looking down on the hidden cave far below.

"Well, shit," Bill observed. He cast a drying spell for both of them.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "Thank you, William. And a rather poignant observation I might add."

"Thoughts?"

"It would appear the only way to the island is the boat and that it will only support one of us."

"This is the second time we've disturbed those Inferi. I don't think we've got six months to keep trying to circumvent all those protections. Sooner or later the tosser is gonna notice something."

"Which leaves us in a bit of a conundrum, as the odds of surviving the potion long enough to return with the locket are rather … poor, shall we say."

Bill folded his arms across his chest as he continued to scowl down at the hidden cave. "He has to be able to get there right?"

"A logical conclusion."

"And he might take a servant with him right?"

"Again, a reasonable assumption."

"So what if one of us could take Harry or Ginny."

Dumbledore turned to him. "Perhaps their age might prevent them being detected?"

Bill shrugged. "They're fairly developed, but maybe."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "It is a possible solution."

Bill swallowed. He'd hoped for a different answer. "How are they doing?"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Bill's shoulder. "They move closer to what they must become."

"You're sure?"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling brightly. "I believe she wore a new ring this morning. A token symbolizing the promise of more if I am not mistaken."

"A promise ring?"

Dumbledore gave his shoulder a squeeze. "They will make the choice they must when the time comes, William. Have faith." Bill nodded. Dumbledore gave his shoulder another squeeze before turning from him. "Come. There is nothing more we can do tonight. We will return with Harry and Ginny in two days time, retrieve the locket and be one step closer to ending this." He turned on the spot and with a pop was gone from sight. A few seconds later Bill followed.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Ginny shivered on the rocky shore outside the entrance of the cave. "Seriously, this is the third time you've done this and you didn't think to maybe hire a boat?"

"Any trail is too much, Sprite," Bill answered. He aimed a drying charm at her but her ward flared and brushed it aside.

Harry scowled at him. "Considering what we're doing do you think you could avoid any more drains on the power stones. It's already barely functioning after last night's portkey attempt."

"Sorry," Bill said contritely.

Harry took Ginny's hand and touched the trigger stone. "Collapse," he said. He waited a second for the ward to power down, cast a drying charm on her then slipped her bracelet on his wrist; exchanging it for the black diamond ringed cuff he wore.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"It's got more reserves than yours does," Harry answered. "It's you and Professor Dumbledore going in the boat. You're going with as much protection as I can give you."

Ginny glowered at him, grabbed his wrist and pointed her wand at the bracelet he was wearing. "Hold still," she snapped when he tried to pull away from her.

"Not a chance," Harry retorted, snatching his hand back. "You need all the strength you have."

"Enough," Dumbledore said firmly. "We have what we have. Each of us is as protected as we can be. Let us get on with it before we are discovered."

"Fine," Harry and Ginny snapped, more at each other than anyone else.

Bill rolled his eyes and made sure his ward was powered on as well. It seemed a lot of these trinkets were floating around right now. The DA, as well as the other fabricators were turning out pieces on an almost daily basis. In most cases, the wards wouldn't last more than a minute or two. But in a battle, that might be the difference between life and death. He used his wand to prick his finger and smeared blood on the stone in front of them. A moment later it shimmered and an archway opened. "Let's go," he said lighting his wand. In short order the four of them stood at the shore of the lake with the decrepit old boat floating before them.

Harry eyed it warily. "You want me to let her cross a lake full of Inferi in that?" he asked.

"Exactly why do you think it will hold the two of us when it wouldn't hold you two?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore stepped into the boat and it settled low in the water.

"Really, it shouldn't hold one of us," Bill said. "It's magic keeping it floating. We're hoping the spells won't recognize you as a second person because you're underage."

"Why would that matter?' Harry asked.

Bill shrugged. "Magically there are a number of things that happen when a witch or wizard come of age. Truthfully, seventeen isn't a hard number for it. It's just an average age of when most witches and wizards bodies and magic reach a certain level of maturity. A number of things can push that age down, but none of it is really important except that it is possible the spells our 'friend' set won't notice Ginny."

"Friend?" Harry asked.

"There's power in names, Harry," Bill said. "In some situations, it is best not to tempt fate."

"Right," Harry said.

"Ginny," Dumbledore held his hand out to her.

"Just be ready to fight," Bill said when she looked at him. "Fire is the best thing for fending off Inferi."

"Right." She stepped to Harry and pressed a kiss to his lips. "See you soon," she said. She quickly turned and put her hand in Dumbledore's.

"Gently," he urged. They all held their breath as she placed first one foot then the other in the boat. Carefully, she sat down in the bottom and waited.

"So far, so good," Harry whispered. Bill and Dumbledore exchanged a look.

"Right then," Dumbledore said. He raised his wand and the boat glided into the lake.

* * *

It was about fifty yards from shore that Bill let out a slow breath. "They're past."

"Past where?" Harry asked.

"The point it started sinking when it was Dumbledore and me in it." Harry's head snapped from watching the slowly diminishing boat to Bill. "You didn't think he'd design it to sink the second someone stepped in it, did you?"

"You mean if it's gonna sink it'll do it out there somewhere."

"Yep."

Harry focused on the boat again. "I'm going to kill you," he said quietly. Bill didn't answer.

* * *

Out on the lake, the eerie malevolence of the cavern, the stillness of the water with nary a ripple caused by the boat's passage and the Inferi floating beneath the surface left one not in the mood for conversation. And Ginny and Dumbledore made the crossing in silence, not speaking a word till the boat gently bumped against the shore of the island.

"Gently now," Dumbledore said. Ginny quickly, if carefully climbed from the boat. She then held it steady for Dumbledore as he stepped to the shore. She kept a wary eye on the Inferi which seemed to crowd right up to the shore of the island, their pale faces and reaching fingers not even an inch below the lake's surface.

"Should I pull it up?" Ginny asked, her voice hushed.

Dumbledore considered for a long moment. "I believe it unnecessary. Come."

Ginny let the boat go, backing away slowly so that she might be able to grab it back if it began to float away. It didn't so much as rock in the water and she was soon to far away to reach it if it did. She reluctantly turned and followed Dumbledore to the top of the island and the stone plinth she knew the fountain would be on.

Dumbledore came to a stop and studied the setup before him. A bowl that appeared shallow yet when you looked into was impossibly deep sat on the plinth. A pale green translucent liquid filled it and at the very bottom rested the locket they sought. Next to the bowl sat a plain ceramic dish in the style of a Japanese teacup. He slowly walked all around the plinth searching for some mechanism that might allow him to simply drain the potion within the bowl away but found nothing. A cautious touch followed by a thorough examination with his hands revealed nothing either.

 _So we have crossed the lake, either because Ginevra is underage or for …_ Dumbledore trailed off that line of thought. _Regardless it would seem his plan would always have been to bring a servant with him should he wish to retrieve the Horcrux. The servant would drink the potion. Tom would then retrieve his Horcrux and leave his servant to die._

"Professor?" Ginny asked. She'd silently watched him for the last ten minutes or so as he'd examined the plinth and basin and he seemed to have become lost in thought.

Dumbledore gave a little start. "Yes, then." He picked up the cup and turned to Ginny. "It has come to what we discussed before setting out. Remember what you swore you would see done?"

It had been a very, very long time since someone had gotten the drop on him. But in less than a heartbeat, Dumbledore found himself on the wrong end of a petrifying spell. And in the few short seconds it took his magic to overpower the spell, Ginny had summoned the cup from him, filled it from the basin and now held it to her lips. Ginny met his hard eyes with unflinching determination. He studied her for a few moments before asking, "Privet Drive?"

"He'll not be going."

"The value of your word rather leaves something to be desired, Ginny."

"I swore I'd see the potion drank. I never specified who would actually drink it."

He raised a brow. While irritated he could not help feeling impressed. In less than two hours she'd outmaneuvered him twice. That said nothing of the fact the magic she'd employed had been wandless. "Indeed," he said. Impressed or not he let his displeasure be known in his tone.

"I want an unbreakable vow, Professor," Ginny said. "Harry stays with me, in a place of my choosing or it's bottoms up."

Dumbledore frowned. He wouldn't be able to get past her ward and get the cup away from her before she'd drank from it and once she did, there would be no choice but for her to finish. That left him but two options; agree, or call her bluff. "Your parents?"

"Will adjust or find themselves short a daughter."

 _I'll see your bluff and raise you, old man,_ he chuckled silently. He nodded. "I'll leave that battle to you then, shall I?"

"The vow, Professor."

"Very well then," he said. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do so swear on my magic to Ginevra Molly Weasley that from this day forward I will not stand in the way of Harry James Potter living wherever he so chooses."

Ginny frowned. She'd already proved the wording of a vow was important tonight, but it should be enough to get what she wanted without needlessly risking Dumbledore's life because something out of his control set off a violation of the vow. And really, perhaps she ought to extend a bit of trust. Yes she had issues with the man, serious issues. But they _were_ in this together. And he had made good on many of her points of late. Ginny lowered the cup stepped forward and offered it to him. "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, release Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore from the vow he has made unto me." Dumbledore blinked. "Considering I broke your trust tonight perhaps I should extend mine to you," she offered.

Some of the customary twinkling of his eyes returned as he took the cup from her. "Every drop," he said.

"I promise."

"I am sorry, Ginny. I know you feel I could have done better. I _wish_ I had done better. But that is neither here nor there anymore."

"Drink, Professor," Ginny said. "Before either of them gets it in their head to come after us."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. He raised the cup to his lips. "Bottoms up," he said and drained it. Three more followed easily enough before he dropped the cup as a wave of agony ripped through his stomach.

Ginny dove after the cup as it rolled towards the side of the small hilltop where it would have plunged over the edge into the lake below. She calmly returned to the basin, filled the cup and bent to Dumbledore. She helped him rise up on his knees and tipped the cup to his lips. "Drink," she said when he moaned pitifully. "It will make you feel better." He focused enough do as she asked, and she reached to fill it again.

"Hurts," Dumbledore gasped.

"This will make it stop," Ginny answered. She tipped the cup to his lips and he slurped at it greedily.

He cried out, pushing her away blindly as another searing jolt of pain stabbed through him. "Make it stop!" he pleaded.

Ginny resolutely filled the cup a seventh time and returned to Dumbledore. She forced him to sit up and pressed the cup to his lips. He tried to push it away and turned his head feebly but she forced it back and tipped the cup. "I promise, this will help," she said. "You just need to drink a bit more." Once the liquid met his lips he drank greedily but then cried in anguish and scrambled away from her.

"NOO! Arianna!" He broke into sobs, reaching for Ginny desperately. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ginny cocked her head, whatever she'd expected, this latest fit was certainly not it. She shook herself and filled the cup again. She approached him cautiously the plan to get him to drink this cup rapidly forming in her mind. "I'm fine, Albus," she soothed. She had no idea who Arianna was, but it seemed he thought she was her and Ginny figured the way he cried for her that whomever Arianna had been, she'd be on a first name basis with her Headmaster. "Please. You just need to drink and you'll see, I'm fine."

He stared at her, frowning slightly. "Arianna?"

She pressed the cup towards him. "Yes. Drink, you'll see. I promise." He nodded shakily and reached for the cup. Ginny helped him raise it and it was quickly gone.

"NO! You lied." He backed away from her, terrified eyes following her as she filled the cup from the basin again. "Stay away from me," he pleaded. She took a step towards him and his eyes darted around looking for an escape.

"DON'T!" Ginny screamed. She dashed forward and pulled him back by the neck of his cloak as he edged towards the edge of the hilltop.

"No. No. No," he screamed, fighting her as she forced the cup to his lips and tipped the liquid to his mouth. Again as it touched his lips he stilled and drank greedily. He sagged to the ground, moaning pitifully once it was gone but she took no chance that he might try and leap from the cliff again and dragged him back to the basin with her. She dipped the cup, scraping the bottom to get the last drops from it. She tried picking up the Horcrux, but it remained firmly in place and she knew she'd have to force the last cup of the potion into his mouth to free it.

"Please," Dumbledore whimpered as she bent. "Have mercy and just kill me."

"As you wish," Ginny said grimly and pressed the cup into his hands.

"Mercy?" he gasped desperately as he stared into her eyes.

Ginny didn't flinch, not a trace of emotion on her face as she answered. "Death." He grabbed the cup and drank eagerly to the last drop. He shrieked pitifully and the cup fell from his hands as he passed out at her feet. Ginny grabbed the cup and quickly returned to the basin. Peering in, it was indeed empty. She set the cup on the plinth and reached for the locket. It came away easily in her hand and she quickly looped it over her head. She turned to go but turned back for the cup just as quickly. It would be just like Tom to have actually made the cup the Horcrux and not the locket and there was no point in leaving it behind if there was a chance they might need to return for it. She took out her wand and levitated Dumbledore from the ground. Floating him down to the boat she gently laid him in the bottom and climbed in after him.

"Idiot," she berated herself when she realized she didn't know how to make the boat move. "Two options," she muttered as she looked down on Dumbledore. Bracing herself, Ginny retreated into her mind till she was standing outside one particular door. Forcing everything away from her consciousness but the need to know what spell would make the boat move, she cracked the door open. A wave of terror and utter vileness enveloped her but at the very surface of it were the plans sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle had made for this Horcrux. Shaking violently, Ginny grasped at the spells to animate the boat and slammed the door in her mind shut. Her hands gripped the gunnels of the boat so tightly her fingers turned white as she took a few precious seconds to recover. She shook herself and with a softly whispered word the boat slid away from the island to the far shore, her brother and Harry. "Get a hold of yourself, Ginevra," she muttered. "You're not out of this yet."

* * *

"I think something's happening," Bill said.

"You mean besides the screaming and begging of the last few minutes?"

"Yes."

Harry squinted but couldn't seem to make out anything yet. "I don't care what it costs, I'm getting my eyes fixed this summer."

Bill chuckled. "How exactly is it that you find the snitch?"

Harry shrugged. "Just do."

"Weird," Bill muttered. "I think the boat is moving."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Keep alert. We're not safe till we're out of this bloody cavern."

"Don't worry."

Despite their fears, as well as those of Ginny, the second passage across the lake was as peaceful as the first and the boat was soon bumping gently against the shore. "Did you get it?" Bill asked sharply as he levitated Dumbledore from the bottom.

"Yes,"" Ginny answered. Harry bodily dragged her from the boat and crushed her in his arms. "Thank the Gods," he gasped.

Bill grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from Harry. "One thing you learn raiding tombs is that you never thank anyone till you're far away. Harry, watch our back."

"Right," Harry agreed.

Dumbledore floating ahead of them, the foursome quickly made their way back down the torturous path to the cavern entrance. "Wake him up," Bill ordered, turning back to seal the entrance.

"Rennervate!" Harry snapped, his wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"NOOO!" he screamed bolting upright.

"Drink!" Ginny barked, forcing the bottle of seawater they'd left to his lips.

"NOOO!" he fought her desperately.

"Hold him!" Bill ordered. He grabbed Dumbledore's arms and pinned them behind his back. Harry grabbed his head and forced his mouth open. "Hurry! Before his magic kicks in!"

Ginny poured the jug over Dumbledore's open mouth sloshing it over him but getting more than a bit past his lips. Harry pinched Dumbledore's nose closed and held his hand over the man's mouth so he couldn't spit it out again. Crazed with fright, Dumbledore fought against them. Just when it seemed he would have to swallow magic pulsed from him. It slammed into the wards each of them wore but harmlessly washed away. A few moments later Dumbledore's struggles slowed and he reached for the bottle Ginny held. Harry cautiously released his hand from Dumbledore's mouth.

"More," the old wizard gasped. Ginny gave him the bottle and he downed it greedily. As the last drops ran out he sagged wearily, his head hanging low.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively.

"A moment," Dumbledore said between breaths, "Harry," another breath, "if you please."

"Sorry," Harry said meekly.

"Do you need more?" Bill asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Actually," he said after a minute, "I believe I need a toilet." He looked up, his eyes sparkling at his three companions. "Or baring that for Ginny to step around the corner." Bill started to grin before a snort escaped him, slowly turning into a full-throated laugh as he leaned against the venerable old wizard. Harry felt the stress of the night drain away and slowly joined Bill's laughter. Dumbledore met Ginny's eyes, holding his hand out to her. "My dear, Ginny," he said, his voice filled with pride, "had he any idea what would come of marking you."

Ginny took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Headmaster … For everything," she added significantly"

Dumbledore squeezed her hand. "I have never been more proud of one of my students than I am of you tonight, Ginny. Even for the first."

Ginny smiled weakly and wiped at her cheek. "DAMNIT, NOT YOU TOO!" she bellowed. Harry roared with laughter. "Shut it, Potter!" She bit down on her lips but soon she and Dumbledore broke into hearty laughter with Bill and Harry. Eventually the scene found them sitting in a small circle with smiles playing on their lips.

"Right," Bill said suddenly. He climbed to his feet. "We should get out of here."

Dumbledore pushed himself up as well. "Agreed." Harry and Ginny climbed to their feet and led the way down to the waiting sea.

"Think there's any chance it'll be warmer this time around?" Ginny asked.

Harry stepped in, biting back a yelp as the water splashed up his leg. "I think it's colder."

"Damn," Ginny swore before wading in and diving under.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"FUCK!" Bill snarled angrily. In a fit of rage he whipped his arm around and threw the locket in the fireplace of Dumbledore's office.

"Really!" an old woman in one of the many portraits on the wall reprimanded.

"Shut up," Bill snapped at her.

Harry stared blankly at the broken locket lying in the flames. He couldn't blame Bill for his reaction. His desire to destroy something, anything at all, was near overwhelming as well. A look at Dumbledore revealed a man who had just had victory snatched from his hands. He sat slumped in his high backed chair, his elbow on the armrest, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to come to terms with the change in circumstances. While he was watching the Headmaster, Ginny shifted on the couch, forcing her way to lay with her head on his lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and shook with silent sobs. Harry bent down over her, protectively wrapping his arms over her back, trying to comfort her. How long it was they all stewed in silence, Harry couldn't have said, but it was Bill who moved first, using a poker he lifted the now red hot locket from the fireplace and dropped it on the hearth to cool. The others began to stir, watching him as he moved.

"Right then," Bill bit out. "Who is R. A. B.?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I will have to think on it."

Ginny sat up on the couch. She dried her eyes angrily. "Bloody damn hosepipe," she muttered under her breath. "It has to be a Death Eater, right?" she asked. "Someone close enough to Tom that they found out what he was doing and changed their minds."

"Most likely," Dumbledore agreed.

"So most likely a pure-blood, right?" Harry asked.

Bill sat down heavily in a chair. "It could be one of thousands," he sighed, pressing his thumb and forefinger into his eyes. "Bloody months," he muttered.

"To figure out who; or lost?" Ginny asked.

Bill flopped back in the chair tipping his head back to the ceiling. "Both."

"Talk to Sirius," Harry said. Dumbledore looked up at him. "He might not have been part of it but his family was. He'll know the names of dozens of people likely to have been Death Eaters. Hell, it might even be on that family tree his mother kept."

Bill's head snapped up sharply. "Harry, that's brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed.

"His brother's name was Regulus, wasn't it?" Bill asked.

Ginny jumped up. "It was. I remember seeing it on the tapestry. OH!" she gasped, her hand shooting to cover her mouth.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't you remember when we were cleaning last summer?"

Harry shot to his feet. "We found a locket!" he exclaimed.

"There was a snake on it right?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "I think so."

"Mum was just binning everything," she whispered.

Harry ran his hand through his hair desperately looking for something. "Kreacher!" he exclaimed. "He kept stealing things back."

"Albus?" Bill asked as they all turned to him.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," Dumbledore said, climbing to his feet.

"Idiot boy," Phineas Black muttered from his frame on Dumbledore's office wall.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: If you're beginning to get the idea that you should never completely trust Ginny, that's probably a good thing.

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	19. Ch 18: Two

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Two**

* * *

Dumbledore barely broke stride as he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," he called out, disappearing in a whirling of green flames. Bill was a second behind him. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"Hell yes," she said bolting for the fireplace. Harry followed her and moments later he was spinning through the floo network to be spit out in an inglorious heap on the kitchen floor of his Godfather's home.

"SIRIUS!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Ginny held a hand down to Harry. "Graceful, Love."

Harry took her hand and she tugged him up. "Witch," he growled playfully.

"And don't you forget it."

"SIRIUS!"

"FILTH. SHAME OF MY BLOOD!" Accompanied the sound of footsteps from above.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BAT!" Sirius roared.

Ginny giggled. "Welcome to the home of my dreams," Harry muttered.

Sirius burst into the kitchen. "Albus?" he drew up short at Harry and Ginny being there. His face broke into a huge smile. "Harry!" He rushed around the table and grabbed them both in a bruising hug. "And Red too!"

"Hey, Sirius," Harry hugged him back.

"How ya doin', mutt?" Ginny teased. She planted a kiss on Sirius' cheek.

"Oi!" Harry protested.

Sirius roared. "Mutt! God I love this girl. Watch it Harry or I'll steal her from you. WAIT A SECOND!" he cried pushing them back. "Harry if you're here for the reason I'm thinking you are, I'm going to give you to Molly and have done with it."

"Sirius!" Ginny cried.

"NO!" Harry yelped.

"Sirius," Dumbledore interrupted. "Kreacher, call him now."

"What? Why?"

Bill grabbed his arm. "It's life and death, mate. Just do it."

Sirius glanced at each of them. "Right then. "KREACHER!"

"Master calls and Kreacher answers," the elf croaked, slinking out from under the table. "Oh and look, It's back. Filth of filthy half blood and whore of a blood traitor defiling–"

"NO!" Harry shouted, grabbing Sirius' hand to keep him from striking the elf.

"–poor Mistress' house."

"TAKE IT BACK!" A small body landed on Kreacher and a tumble of limbs went spilling under the table.

"ACK!"

"BAD ELF SHANT BE SPEAKING OF DOBBY'S MISTRESS IN SUCH A FILTHY MANNER!" THUNK.

"ACK!"

"BAD ELF!" THUNK.

"ACK!"

"BAD ELF!" THUNK.

"DOBBY STOP!" Ginny screamed.

Harry bent down with Ginny and the rest to see Dobby on top of Kreacher his hands around the other elf's neck, obviously in the process of smacking the other elf's head on the floor. Kreacher's eyes were dazed and there were more than a few lumps growing on his head. "Let him go, Dobby. Now," Ginny commanded.

Dobby dropped the other elf as if he'd been burned. Harry couldn't help flinching as Kreacher's head thunked on the floor again. "Mistress?" Dobby asked fearfully.

Ginny held out her hand. "Come here, Dobby. I'm not mad at you."

"Bad elf shan't be saying such things of, Mistress."

"Yes. I know. But you've punished him enough. Now come out here and sit down." Dobby quickly moved from under the table and sat in the chair Ginny pointed to. Ginny waved her wand. "Accio Kreacher," she said. The elf skidded across the floor to her and she picked him up and gently set him on the table. She moved her wand over his injuries and then summoned a glass of water and handed it to him. "Drink," she ordered. The elf opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "You are in my debt, Kreacher. I would be within my right to demand your head." Kreacher nodded slightly and took the glass from her. "Good," she said when he sipped at it. "Now would you like to free yourself from this obligation?"

Kreacher glanced at Sirius. "You'll do whatever she tells you to you foul—"

"Sirius!" Ginny snapped. "You'll treat him with respect and there will be no further punishment for his crime than what I ask of him. … Am I understood?"

"Erm," Sirius managed. He glanced at Harry who just smirked. "Whatever you say, Red."

"Excellent," Ginny said. She turned back to Kreacher. "Now, last summer when we were cleaning the house we found a locket. You know what I'm talking about because you tried to steal it from us, didn't you?"

"Wasn't yours!" Kreacher wailed. "Master gives it to Kreacher."

"Regulus gave it to you?"

"Kreacher failed Master!"

"Kreacher!" Ginny snapped. The elf managed to focus on her. "Did Master Regulus tell you to destroy the locket?"

"Kreacher tries!" He jumped to his feet and paced back and forth on the table. "He burnses and smashes and tries to blows locket up but it is not being destroyed!"

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "It's very hard to destroy, isn't it?"

Kreacher focused on her. "How do you know?"

"Because I helped destroy something like it, Kreacher." The elf eyed her warily. "Would you like me to help you destroy the locket like Master Regulus asked you to?"

"You can do this?"

Ginny nodded. "I can, Kreacher. I promise. I can even show _you_ how to do it and then you'll be able to do what Master Regulus asked. Would you like that?"

"What would Kreacher have to do?"

"Bring it to me, Kreacher."

"Now? Kreacher can be destroying it now?"

Ginny glanced at Dumbledore. "Is there any reason we can't? It's the last one we know of for certain."

Dumbledore frowned. "It is a risk," he said carefully. "William?"

He and the eldest Weasley son locked eyes. Bill shrugged. "It has to happen, right?"

"Yes."

"And every day we hold onto them without destroying them is a chance that he finds out and gets it back from us, right?"

"It is."

Bill took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Let's do it then."

Ginny reached out and turned Kreacher's face to her. "You can destroy it just as soon as you bring it to me."

The elf hesitated for a few seconds. "Kreacher will go get it now?" he asked cautiously.

"As quickly as you can," Ginny said. She'd barely finished before the elf had popped out of the room.

"Can we possibly be this lucky after everything else tonight?" Harry asked.

"Mistress?" Bill asked with an arched brow directed at Ginny.

"Long story," she answered.

"Erm, can someone explain what's going on to me?" Sirius asked.

Harry sat down heavily in the chair next to Dobby. "I'm not sure there are that many hours left in the night, Sirius," he sighed.

Before anyone could say anything Kreacher popped back into the kitchen. He held a familiar, if ugly, locket by the chain up for Ginny. "Kreacher is bringing what, Miss, asks."

Ginny forced herself not to back away from him. She'd not liked handling the locket when they'd found it this past summer and knowing what it was now only made her that much more uninterested in touching it. Gingerly she reached for it. "May I show it to the others?" she asked. Kreacher nodded. Ginny took it from him, holding it at arm's length she offered it to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Kreacher," Ginny said. She shuddered and sat down on the opposite side of Dobby from Harry. "Come sit with me, Kreacher. We'll destroy the locket in a few minutes, ok?" Though he never took his eyes off the locket, the elf did as she asked.

Bill moved around next to Dumbledore. "Well?" he asked. Sirius seemed unsure of what to do with himself but eventually chose to join Bill and Dumbledore. Dumbledore offered the locket to Bill. He took it, hefting it in his hand. "Oh yeah, don't even need to confirm it with magic. Surprised there's no compulsion to put this one on."

"Tom would consider it beneath him to repeat the same protections on his trinkets," Dumbledore said.

"Someone wanna tell me what the thing is, cause near as I can tell it's just a great ugly locket?"

"It is called a Horcrux," Dumbledore answered and it is one of six or so reasons Voldemort can't die."

"A Hor what?" Sirius asked.

"I'll explain later," Bill said. "For now, let's just end the damn thing."

"Agreed," Dumbledore said. He took the locket and offered it to Ginny. "You had some method of destroying it in mind?" Ginny took it from him and gave it to Kreacher. She flicked her wrist and a basilisk fang was suddenly in her hand. "I trust you understand the gravity of carrying that on your person?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny flicked her wrist again and held up a small phial with a few drops of pearly liquid in it. "Phoenix tears?" Another flick of her wrist and the phial disappeared.

"Where exactly did you come up with the money to pay for phoenix tears?" Bill asked.

"You can get a lot of galleons for a few square feet of basilisk hide," Ginny said.

Bill eyed her. "Don't get me wrong, but by rights doesn't that belong to Harry?"

"He won't take it, Bill. Won't even let me pay him for the little bit I sold."

"I already told you what I'd accept."

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I see this is an old argument. Let us deal with the matter at hand instead."

"Right," Bill agreed. "Back garden?"

"I think that will be acceptable," Dumbledore said. He headed for the door and the rest followed along quickly. They assembled around the stone table in the middle of the garden and Dumbledore and Bill both proceeded to set up a series of protective wards.

"Just set the locket on the table, Kreacher," Ginny instructed the elf. He quickly complied and backed away, looking up at her eagerly.

"That should do it," Bill said.

"I believe so," Dumbledore said. He stepped outside the ward, directing the others to do so as well. "Now, the ward should contain any magic or destructive elements released when the Horcrux is destroyed, but it will let Kreacher pass through freely so he should act quickly to exit the ward once he has stabbed the Horcrux."

Ginny nodded and knelt down in front of the elf. First she slipped Harry's cuff from her wrist. She held it up in front of the elf. "You will not leave this garden nor my sight without returning this to me, Kreacher. Is that understood?"

The elf nodded, eyeing the cuff curiously. "Kreacher promises to do as Miss says."

"Good," Ginny slipped it around the elf's arm where it hung loosely but because of the sticking charms stayed in place. "Protect him," she said quietly.

The elf's eyes widened as the ward went up. "Miss?"

Ginny pressed the basilisk fang into the elf's hand. "I don't want you to get hurt, Kreacher."

"Miss cares for Kreacher?"

Ginny bent the elf's head down and kissed the top of it. She stood up and backed outside of Bill's and Dumbledore's ward. "Stab it, Kreacher," she commanded. "Fulfill your promise to Master Regulus." For a few seconds the elf stared at her before turning to the locket on the table. He looked at the basilisk fang in his hand, seemingly unable to believe that after all his attempts to destroy the locket this little item would make it possible. Suddenly though, with a scream and a running kamikaze leap through the air he plunged the fang down on the locket. There was a hideous screech and Kreacher was high tailing it through the ward as an explosion of violent purple light blasted forth from the locket. Everyone outside the ward hit the deck, with Harry, Bill, Dobby and Kreacher throwing themselves on top of Ginny. The wave of magic hit the walls of the ward and funneled away into the ground and silence descended on the garden.

"Argh, get off of me you gits!" Ginny groaned. While they untangled themselves, Dumbledore quickly stepped through the ward and picked the locket from the rubble the table had been reduced to.

"Well?" Bill asked.

Dumbledore held the destroyed locket up. "Two," he said.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Well, they're making good progress, aren't they? Two destroyed Horcruxes, and a third in hand. You just know things are going too well, don't you?

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	20. Ch 19: Told 'Em I was Gonna

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Told 'Em I was Gonna Piss in the Water**

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Hermione demanded, sliding into the seat across from Ginny and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Harry couldn't say as he blamed his friend for her greeting. The May Day Ball had been held on Friday the third. It was the next day at lunch when Dumbledore had summoned he and Ginny to his office and they'd gone after the locket. Once the thing had finally been recovered and subsequently destroyed it had nearly been Sunday morning. He and Ginny had collapsed on the couch at headquarters till early afternoon and then spent a few hours with Sirius having dinner and answering about a million questions for his Godfather before returning to Dumbledore's office around 10:00 on Sunday night. Dobby had transported them directly to Harry's bed where they had promptly fallen asleep till very early this morning when Dobby had moved Ginny to her room. Harry really couldn't believe his luck hadn't run out on the fact that Ginny was spending a number of nights in his bed and just prayed whichever deity was watching over him in that regard kept doing so. That and he was ordering a lot of socks by owl post for a certain elf.

"With Dumbledore," Harry answered.

"Good morning to you too, Hermione," Ginny teased.

"Don't give me that," Hermione retorted. "You know I'm happy to see you both. Mostly because I haven't since late Friday night!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but things got a bit out of control for a while," Harry said. "Where's Ron anyway?"

Hermione frowned. "We're having a bit of a tiff," she said, suddenly seeming to be rather small.

"What?" Ginny cried. "You looked so happy at the Ball."

"Did he do something?" Harry asked, a bit too darkly perhaps.

"No, Harry," Hermione said. "He didn't do anything. If anything it's my fault."

"I find that hard to believe," Ginny muttered.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Hermione picked at her eggs.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want, Hermione," Ginny said. "Just know that we're here if you do."

Harry reached across the table and put his hand on hers. "I'll always have time for my big sister," he said gently.

Hermione looked up and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Harry."

Ron picked that moment to appear. "Morning," he said and plopped down next to Harry. "Any chance you're going to tell me where you two were?"

"Good morning, Ron," Hermione offered.

He stilled in filling his plate, "Morning," he said without looking at her and went back to his breakfast.

Harry pulled his hand back from Hermione's. "Alright, what happened?" he demanded. Ron flinched as if he'd been struck. "I warned you, Ron," Harry growled.

"It's not me!" Ron snapped back. He grabbed a piece of toast and pushed himself away from the table. "I'll see you around, Harry."

"Ron," Hermione pleaded.

"What?" he snapped.

Hermione backed away. "Can't we be friends?" she asked meekly.

Ron glowered at her. "I don't know," he said angrily. He turned to Harry. "How about you, Harry, do you think you could be friends with Ginny if she didn't want to go out with you anymore?"

"I didn't say I didn't want to go out with you anymore!"

"Sure sounded like it to me," Ron retorted and stormed off before anyone could say anything more.

"Ohhh," Hermione cried. She burst into tears and rushed away from the table.

Harry turned to Ginny who was already pushing back herself. "Go after Ron," she said. She kissed him quickly, grabbed Hermione's bag and hurried after her.

Harry groaned. "You do realize blokes don't talk about this stuff, don't you?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said dreamily as she plunked herself down next to him.

"Hey, Luna," he said.

"You seem to have been abandoned rather quickly. I don't see that you're infested with Fwopperfumps so I can't understand why."

Harry chuckled as he stood up. Surprising himself, he bent down and hugged the blonde haired girl. "Don't ever change, Luna," he said.

"Oh!" Luna said when Harry pulled back. "That was quiet lovely, Harry. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Luna. I hate to run away on you, but I need to go find Ron."

"Oh yes. I imagine he's rather upset."

Harry stilled. "Do you know what happened?"

"I'm afraid Hermione might have reacted a bit poorly when Ron brought up the idea of a promise ring to her." Harry blinked. "To be fair, while they are both older than you and Ginevra, they are quite young. Either way I think comparing oneself to you and Ginevra is not the best course of action."

"It's not?" Harry asked.

Luna looked up at him. "Well of course not, Harry," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You and Ginevra are two halves of a whole that has come before."

"Erm, we are?"

"Of course you are, Harry. You're both very brave. Not many people make it to Elysium and choose to come back, I don't know that I could do so."

"Erm, you're talking about Hades and the Underworld and Greek Mythology, right?"

"I do hope I at least manage Asphodel Meadows," Luna said dreamily. "You could visit me then. You would visit me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Harry agreed quickly. He made a mental note to spend some time studying up on his Greek Mythology. "If it's allowed I'll come once a week at least."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, but I think once a month should be plenty." She turned from him and picked up a pastry. She took a bite and chewed happily. "Mmm, peach."

"You like peach?"

Luna swallowed. "No, but I do like surprises," she said before taking another bite.

"Right," Harry agreed. "I should be going." She waved him off and Harry hurried away. He was rather fond of the girl, but there was no denying she was a bit loony.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry sat down on the floor across the room from Ron. He rested his head back against the wall and his arms across his knees. It was a solid five minutes before Ron asked, "How'd you find me?"

"Not on the map, not in the Room of Requirement, can't get into the Chamber of Secrets, process of elimination left here," Harry answered. Ron's only reply was a disinterested grunt. "How'd you get them to shut up?" Harry asked.

Ron glanced up at the Sirens in the frame who waved and eyed him eagerly but remained oddly silent. "Told 'em I was gonna piss in the water if they didn't."

Harry snorted. "Seriously?"

Ron smirked, chuckling softly. "Yep."

"Brilliant," Harry said. They fell silent again for some time. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What's to talk about, she broke up with me?"

"Did she?"

"Seemed like it to me."

"You'll forgive me pointing out you two have a history of misinterpreting the other's meaning."

"Yeah, must be nice always understanding each other like you and Ginny."

"You do realize your sister nearly transferred to Beauxbaton's because of me."

"Because she was in love with you, you stupid git."

"So, what; Hermione's not in love with you, she broke up with you, you broke up with her?"

"I don't know. We had a great time at the Ball and the next morning I asked her what she thought about you giving Ginny a promise ring; trying to see if she might think it was a good idea for us you know."

"Okay," Harry said.

"And she went off about how young you were and blah, blah, blah and how you're Ginny's second boyfriend and she's your first girlfriend and she couldn't possibly see herself marrying her first boyfriend."

Harry nodded slowly. "Mouth got ahead of her brain there, didn't it?"

"It's not like I know I want to marry her or anything like that yet, but I at least thought it was a possibility. But if she doesn't, what's the point of going out with her?"

"So you're not just a good time bloke like Fred and George then?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't know. Doesn't seem like it right now."

Harry nodded. "Not particularly."

"So what do I do?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

"Fat lot of help you are."

"Sorry."

Ron sighed. After a minute he banged his head back against the wall. "Bloody girls."

"You know, I didn't get the impression she wanted to be broken up with you."

"Well she doesn't want to marry me either."

"Ron, you don't know if you want to marry her."

Ron glowered at him. "We've been over this."

"Yeah I know. But you could try talking to her now that her mouth isn't running faster than her brain. She's brilliant and all, but sometimes things come out before she realizes what she's saying."

"Tell me about it," Ron muttered.

"You could stand to slow down a bit yourself sometimes."

"Pot, kettle, Potter."

Harry held his hands up. "Just sayin'."

"Yeah, well back at ya."

"At the moment I'm not the one with relationship problems."

"You're about to have a fat lip problem," Ron grumbled.

Harry pushed himself from the floor. "All I can tell you is, if you want her, then fight for her. And before you do, it might be a good idea to look in the mirror a bit first."

"You might tell her the same thing," Ron shot at him.

Harry paused on the stairs. "Trust me, I'm going to." He started down but stopped and turned back to the painting with the sirens. "Keep your mouths shut or I'll find a way to run the entire school's plumbing through your little pool." Their eyes went wide before the lot of them dove under the water where Harry assumed they swam out of the painting.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Ginny sighed wearily. A long weekend followed by a long day, one missed class resulting in detention for Friday night – at least it was with Flitwick – and now she and Harry were making their way back from the Headmaster's office yet once again. She tried not to let it bother her that her mother had only agreed because she didn't think she'd actually do well enough on the exams to get in the classes she wanted to take, but she had permission to sit her O.W.L.s with the rest of the fifth years. If she did do well enough, she'd be skipping her fifth year altogether and be in class with Harry next year. Unfortunately she'd also be taking O.W.L.s on top of her fourth year exams. It wasn't like she was worried about passing them. It was more a matter of the time constraints of it. And then there was the revision. Writing essays for her classes didn't require much in the way of research for her, but it still took time.

 _Oh well,_ she thought, _so I won't be looking to add anything to them beyond what's already crammed in my head … Thank you, Tom Riddle_ , she added sarcastically. _And just so you know, I just used a bunch of it to destroy one of your Horcruxes you sniveling little prick … Did I mention we're going down in the Chamber tomorrow to destroy another one too? What's that you ask? How did we find them? Well, you told me of course … Bastard!_

The other idea she'd had, about using the connection in Harry's mind to allow _her_ to attack Tom, something they'd discussed after her mother and father had left, had intrigued the Headmaster. But for right now he wanted to wait for Harry to develop his Occlumency skills a bit more. It made sense really. They would hurt Tom doing it, but they risked making him stronger. Not something they really wanted to do, as for two days after Tom's last fit Harry had been little more than a wreck. Actually, he might have been less than a wreck to tell you the truth. And it'd been a full week before he was fully recovered.

"Doing alright?" Harry asked as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm excited and tired and giddy about being in classes with you next year." She gave a squeal and threw her arms around his neck. "We're going to have classes together, Harry!"

Harry laughed and picked her clean off the floor, twirling her around. "At least most of them anyway. I'm not in Arithmancy or Ancient Runes either."

"You will be," she answered.

Harry stopped dead. "Sorry?" he asked, still holding her up off the floor.

She pecked his lips. "Divination and Care of Magical Creatures are not going to help either of us in a duel with Tom."

"Your point?" Ginny held up her wrist, shaking her bracelet in his face. Harry set her down. "Bloody hell," he muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. "How? I've got three years of classes to make up."

Ginny grinned at him. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"But how, Gin," he pressed.

Ginny tapped her head. "It's all right here, Harry. I'm going to tutor you over the summer and come the start of fall term, you're going to test into the classes." Harry just stared at her, his mind racing. The full extent of Ginny's knowledge and abilities might be hidden yet from the general population of the school, but not to him. He'd stopped going to Hermione for help with schoolwork months ago. Even knowing the catalyst behind the scope of Ginny's knowledge and skills, Hermione wasn't exactly handling the fact that Ginny's marks weren't better than her own because the younger girl purposely kept them there. He didn't doubt for a second that she could teach him; but three years in two months? Ginny took his hand in hers and gave a gentle tug to get him moving towards the Gryffindor tower again. "Did I mention you won't be going to the Dursley's this summer?" she asked. Harry stopped dead again, pulling her back to face him. "Unless you'd rather that than spend the summer with me at the Burrow," she teased coyly.

"You can't be serious." She sniggered. "Don't even, Gin," he warned.

"Dumbledore and I reached an agreement," she answered.

He stared at her for a few seconds. "How?"

"He agreed that you would be wherever I was …"

"And?" he pressed.

"I gave him back the cup."

"The cup?"

"Yeah, the one from the cavern." She smirked at him while he pieced it together.

"You threatened to drink the potion!" he hissed.

"Petrified him, accioed the cup, filled it, held it to my lips and told him if he wanted it back he'd agree to my terms or it was bottoms up."

"You're insane."

Ginny giggled. "As you are dating me, what does that say about you?"

Harry couldn't do anything but shake his head. "I don't know what to say."

"Um, maybe, 'Thank you Ginny, my brilliant and gorgeous girlfriend for freeing me of my oppressors.'?"

"I really don't have to go back there?"

"Unbreakable vow and everything. You go where I go. Though I did release him from the vow. So I suppose he could go back on his word. But I don't think he will."

"Sorry?"

"I just felt I'd pushed too far forcing him to make an unbreakable vow. And even though it was worded really well, they're dangerous so I released him from it."

Harry nodded slowly. "Probably a good idea. Bad as it is there, I can take care of myself now and I'd sooner go back than have circumstances out of his control cause him to breach the vow and have him end up dead."

"Pretty much my thoughts exactly," Ginny agreed.

Harry considered her for a second. "Are you sure your parents are going to want me there for the whole summer?"

"Please," Ginny scoffed. "My mum spent half of last summer threatening to hex Dumbledore if he didn't get you out of there."

"Yeah, well I wasn't dating her daughter at the time. You'll forgive me if I'm a little more concerned about their reaction than you."

Ginny laughed and pressed up to him, kissing him hard. She backed him to the wall where she kept kissing him till she was certain he was the wrong side of formulating a coherent thought before stretching up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Harry, you're not just dating her daughter; you're sleeping with her."

Harry's groan was cut off when her lips hit his again. _Die happy_ was the last thing he remembered actually thinking till much, much later.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: I repeat, she really should have been in Slytherin.

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	21. Ch 20: Bastard's Messing with the Wrong

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Bastard's Messing With the Wrong Girl's Boyfriend**

* * *

Much later that same night Ron bolted awake to the sound of something crashing in the dorm room. Wha!" he mumbled sleepily. And then the scream, like nothing he'd ever heard, came. He was instantly fully awake and prayed he would never hear anything like it again.

His prayer wasn't answered.

Finding the source only made it worse. Harry was writhing on the floor, his body contorted and twisted in agony.

"DO SOMETHING!" Neville screamed.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted. He dove to the floor by his friend but found it almost impossible to get close to him as he lashed about. "GET MCGONAGALL!"

"We'll go!" Seamus and Dean and Neville shouted, sprinting for the door.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Gin," Harry gasped and then screamed again.

Ron clapped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the utter terror of the blood-curdling shriek. It went on and on and Harry's body contorted, seemingly in his death throws and then he stilled. For a moment there was silence and Ron dared to uncover his ears.

He shouldn't have as the laugh, insidious and terrifying, came from Harry's mouth.

"NOOO!" Harry roared, cutting the laugh off. "ARRRRRGH!" Again Harry shrieked as he writhed on the floor.

The door of the dorm banged open. "HARRY!" Ginny cried.

"MISS WEASLEY!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, rushing in behind her with Hermione in tow.

"Gin," Harry croaked, reaching for her as she dove to him. She cradled him to her as his body continued to tremble.

"Look at me, Harry," Ginny demanded, forcing his head around.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall snapped again. "I must ins—"

"GO AWAY!" Ginny snarled.

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore thundered from the doorway. Only Harry and Ginny failed to turn their attention to him as the door banged shut behind him.

"I'm here, Harry," Ginny soothed. "Come on, baby, look at me."

"AARRRRGH!" Harry convulsed in her arms, his eyes rolling back in his head. His body suddenly stilled and when his eyes focused on Ginny they flashed red.

"Well, well," Harry spoke, his voice harsh and taunting. He suddenly convulsed and screamed again. Ugly and yellow, a bruise appeared on the side of his face.

"What in the world?" Professor McGonagall began.

"Oh, no you don't you bastard," Ginny hissed. She fumbled for the trigger-stone on Harry's cuff, collapsing his ward. Shifting him to the floor she moved to sit astride his hips, her hands held his head still and her fingers forced his eyes open.

"Gin," he pleaded.

 _"Legilimens,"_ she hissed.

"Oh–" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"–My," Dumbledore finished. He shook himself and moved to kneel above Harry, helping to hold his head in place so Ginny wouldn't lose eye contact with him. "It appears we'll be attempting your idea sooner rather than later, Ginny," he said to no one in particular.

Hermione cautiously moved to the floor by Harry's side "What can I do?"

"I believe Ginny is doing all that can be done."

"The hell she is," Ron retorted. He grabbed Harry's hand in his. "Come on mate, Ginny isn't the only one who cares about you."

Hermione grabbed Harry's other hand. "Come on little brother," she urged softly.

"Then again, perhaps not," Dumbledore observed.

* * *

Ginny slipped into Harry's mind, and was immediately assaulted by the devastation that had been wrought. His painstakingly constructed walls and defenses were smashed through in dozens of places. In all but a few instances, the doors barring access to his carefully stored and separated memories lay twisted on broken hinges. Memories spilled and raced freely across her vision and within the confines of Harry's mind itself no trace of her Guardian could be found. Even Harry himself almost seemed absent.

Almost.

She turned, following her sense of him to the towering archway, the gateway between Harry's and Voldemort's minds, seemingly constructed of stone as real as anything in the physical world. It's heavy oaken gate, strapped with iron lay splintered on the ground. Cold, hate filled malevolence poured forth, an icy black fog spreading upon the battlefield within Harry's mind. Even as she moved towards it, Harry and her Guardian flew back through the archway, tumbling across the hard packed dirt and stone. With a thought, Ginny was at Harry's side. Tom moved through the archway, a phantom apparition of malice intent on the destruction of her boyfriend.

Ginny's Guardian gained its feet before Harry. White hot flame spewed from its gaping maw swirled around Tom, the flames coalesced into images of her love for her friends, family and above all Harry. Not even the gale force winds Tom conjured forth could stop all the flames from reaching him and he screamed in agony as they burnt away parts of his robes, leaving seared flesh oozing and raw behind.

Ginny knelt in front of Harry. Lifting his head, she forced aside the horror of the injuries that had been inflicted on him. The entire left side of his body seemed to have taken some form of blow, as if he'd turned at the last instant from the assault. His clothes were torn, and blood stained the frayed edges. His arm was twisted oddly at the shoulder while his face was slashed over with a half dozen lacerations, blood ran from inside his ear and the white of his eye was completely red, the green of his iris, a sickly brown. And those were just what she could catalogue in the few seconds it took her to lift his face to hers. "You came," he gasped.

Ginny cursed herself a fool. She'd constructed her Occlumency shields the way Tom had taught her, the way the books instructed, and she'd helped Harry to do the same with his. Seeing the results of the battle that had been waged, what had been destroyed and what remained, she realized the monumental error they'd made. "I will always come," she whispered as she bent down and pressed her lips to his. She tasted blood when she deepened the kiss and his mouth opened under hers. "I love you," she murmured between breaths. Her lips trailed along his jaw before she pulled back, holding his face in her hands, her eyes locked with his. "Yours."

"Mine," Harry growled, his lips crashing on hers. The kiss was hard, nearly violent in its urgency, lasting for who could know how long. When he broke from her they were somehow standing. Her back was pressed against the wall as he pinned her with his body. She had one leg wrapped up around his hip pulling him in while her hands fisted in his hair. "Interesting imagination, you've got there, Potter," she observed.

"Needs rain," Harry retorted. "Soaking, torrential rain."

"Next time …"

"I won't invite the tosser," he growled as he turned. With her hand in his he stalked to where the Dark Lord and Ginny's Guardian remained locked in battle. The flames around the foul being raged, an inferno far greater than what the Guardian alone could bring forth and within them the Tom was reduced to nothing more than fending them off as he was forced back to the archway connecting his and Harry's minds. A lance of white light lashed from the void, flashing past the Guardian it struck the Dark Lord square in the chest and hurled him back through the archway. Harry and Ginny followed with the Guardian lumbering behind them to the very edge of the tunnel and the entry to the dark recesses of Tom's mind.

Drawing on the strength of Ginny's hand clasped in his, Harry conjured another lance of light, a bolt of lightning, infusing it with every thought of good and love, of his hope for a life with her filled with joy and laughter and unleashed it. It flashed into Tom's mind, searing and tearing at the Black as the soulless malice ate away at it. Tom rose from the floor as the bolt traveled to him, shrieking in agony his hand slashed across his body. The bolt crashed against whatever shield the Dark Lord had conjured and exploded in a violent wave of White that was consumed within seconds by the surrounding Black. Beaten and bloodied, skin sloughing away from his body Tom's hate filled red eyes met those of Harry and Ginny.

"This isn't over," he snarled before the gate slammed closed leaving Harry and Ginny and the Guardian in utter silence.

Ginny caught him as Harry sagged, helping him back away from the gate they retreated into his mind. Once there she gently lowered him to the ground, cradling him to her. Her fingers played through his hair in soft, gentle strokes. "It's ok," she soothed. "You're safe now."

"So strong," Harry whimpered.

"Not strong enough, Harry. You beat him."

"Ruined."

Ginny leaned down and kissed him. "You'll rebuild it. Better, stronger. Different."

"Different?"

"Yes."

"Help me?"

"We'll help each other."

"Now?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

Harry found her hand, weaving his fingers into hers. "Love you." The rubble laying about them began shifting, reforming the walls of Harry's Occlumency shields; walls that would defend against anyone but Tom. From those walls two new walls formed; connecting to either side of the archway between Harry's and Tom's mind, creating a closed battlefield Tom would have to cross to fully enter Harry's mind. Around them, flames rose from the earth to lick soothingly at their skin. Ginny's Guardian huffed out a great jet of flame and settled with its snout just inches from the still open archway. Ginny smiled at the images of Harry and Hermione, Ron, Sirius, the rest of her family and his friends that burned in the flames.

"Ouch," Harry gasped.

"It's amazing, Harry," Ginny whispered. She reached out to touch the flickering image of her obliviously sticking her elbow in the butter dish as she stared at a twelve year old Harry. "Really?" she complained.

Harry smirked. "Favorites," he teased.

Ginny stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Prat."

"Your prat."

Ginny laughed. "Unfortunately."

"Love me and you know it."

"Yes, I do."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes wearily. After a minute or so he took a deep breath and drew himself up for the last bit remaining. "Jus' gate left."

"I've got an idea."

Harry opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yes." She patted his hand. "Can you let me up?" Harry braced a hand on the ground and with Ginny's help pushed himself to a sitting position. "Ok?" Ginny asked when he weaved about for a second or two.

"Yeah."

"Good. She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Now I just need you to think of your mum and dad for me."

Harry frowned. "I don't remember them."

"You do, Harry," Ginny encouraged. "I know it isn't the best memory, but you've got at least one that you can remember and if you think about it, I think I might be able to unlock other ones you have."

Harry stared at her, his eyes wide almost not daring to even hope. And then tears began streaming down his face. He lunged, pulling Ginny back to him. "Thank you," he gasped.

"Shush," Ginny soothed as his body shook. "I know." She kissed the top of his head, her eyes focused on the door that now filled the archway between his and Tom's mind. It seemed made of glass, but like a muggle telly, images played across it; Harry's mum picking him out of his crib, his dad tossing him high in the air, catching him and blowing raspberries on the squealing toddler's bare tummy, Harry as he was know, curled on his side in bed watching her sleep, his hand reaching to brush her hair back and dozens of others. _Get through that you bastard,_ she thought with grim satisfaction.

* * *

"He's gone," Ginny said.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

"You are certain," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"His Occlumency?"

"We rebuilt it," Ginny answered. "We'll work on it more, but right now it's stronger than when the attack began. I really don't think we have to worry any more tonight."

"Very good." Dumbledore pushed himself to one knee. "Thank you, Minerva," he said when she offered him her hand.

Ginny slid off Harry's lap into Ron's arms. She held a hand out to Hermione. "Thank you both," she said wearily. "You may not believe it, but you helped."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Sleep," Ginny said. "Need sleep."

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall said, "Help Ginevra to her room. Ronald and I will deliver Harry to the hospital wing."

"No," Ginny said. She pulled away from Ron and pushed herself to her feet.

"Now see here, Miss Weasley.

"Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Albus. Oh my!" she gasped when Ginny waved her hand and wordlessly and wandlessly levitated Harry back to his bed. Ginny started to crawl in next to him but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Ginny, it would be wise to be seen returning to your dormitory, would it not?" Ginny glowered at him. "Ronald will sit with him till such time as you can return unseen. He'll not be out of your sight for more than a few minutes."

"ALBUS!"

"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione cried.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Were Ginny not able to provide Harry assistance tonight, I, for one, do not wish to even contemplate the repercussions. She alone could have accomplished what she did. Should Voldemort attempt to attack Harry again, does it not stand to reason that it would be wise for her to be as close at hand as possible to render Harry aid should he need it? Does it not further stand to reason her presence will be just as important to his recovery? "

"Right," Ginny said. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"But!"

"Not now, Hermione. We'll talk when Harry isn't unconscious and I'm just a bit more coherent."

"Albus, you cannot possibly be allowing this. The boy is injured and needs to be in the hospital. And Ginevra most certainly cannot spend the night in his bed."

"Enough, Minerva," Dumbledore warned. "Harry is suffering the effects of a Legilimency attack; of which I am well aware. What appears to be an injury is merely a manifestation of what his mind believes has happened to him. He needs nothing more than rest. Ginny _will_ be staying with him. Neither you nor I, not even Molly herself, could dissuade her from this course of action if she tried. As I cannot stop this, I choose to assist in a manner that protects them, and specifically her, as best I can from the repercussions of those actions." He looked between his deputy headmistress and Ron. "Forget, for a moment, that they are but students, that she is your sister and their relative ages. Set aside your prejudices so that you may see what is best for them, and you will see that there is but one course of action for you to follow."

Before either of them could respond there was a pop and Dobby with Ginny in tow appeared. She stepped to Ron and put a hand on his cheek. "We'll talk when I wake up."

He stood and pulled her into his arms. "Take care of him," he whispered.

Ginny pushed back and kissed his cheek. "Promise." She climbed into the bed with Harry and pulled the curtains. "Dobby," Ginny said. The elf snapped his fingers, sealing them in. For a few seconds no one moved as the three remaining people stared at the closed curtains of Harry's bed.

"You!" Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Bed now."

"Yes ma'am." he said, backing to it without taking his eyes from Harry's bed.

"And you," she said grabbing Dumbledore by the ear and pulling him to the door, "come with me."

Ron stared at the departed space. "Really glad I'm not him," he muttered with a shiver. A few moments later the rest of his dorm mates cautiously entered the room. Their eyes moved from the closed hangings of Harry's bed to Ron.

"Was it You-Know-Who?" Neville asked.

"His name is Tom," Ron answered. "And yes it was him."

"He's ok?" Seamus asked with a jerk of his head towards Harry's bed.

Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah, Dumbledore did something to stop the attack. He said Harry just needs rest now."

The other boys nervously settled on their beds. "What if he … you know, attacks again?"

Ron stared at Harry's closed curtains. "You know," he said, drawing the curtains of his bed, "I almost hope he does." He closed the last curtain and lay back on his pillow. _Bastard's messing with the wrong girl's boyfriend,_ he thought proudly. Another thought crossed his mind and he quietly called, "Dobby?" A few seconds later, hanging upside down above him, a head poked through his curtains.

"Sir calls for Dobby?"

"Yeah, Dobby I did," Ron answered.

"Dobby is silencing sir's curtains. Sir can be speaking without other's hearing."

Ron grinned. "Brilliant, Dobby."

Dobby seemed to turn a bit purple, but then that could have had more to do with hanging upside down from the top of Ron's bed than anything else. "Dobby is happy to help in any way he can, sir."

"Right," Ron said. "Does that mean you can link my bed with Harry's so I can hear if there's another attack?"

Dobby slowly shook his head. "Sir's sister would be being very unhappy with Dobby if he is doing this."

"But," Ron protested.

"No sir, Dobby cannot be doing as sir asks. But Dobby will know if there is being danger he can be telling you very fast."

Ron frowned. "What exactly is the deal between you and those two anyway?"

"Dobby will be telling sir if there is danger." Before Ron could say another word the elf was gone.

"Another thing to wring out of those two," he thought grumpily.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: And things begin to fall apart.

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	22. Ch 21: Cold, Calculated … Final

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Cold, Calculated … Final**

* * *

Three days after Tom's second Legilimency attack against Harry found Ginny alone in the restricted section of the library looking for anything at all that might offer some information on the connection between their minds. The only thing she'd ever read that offered even the barest hint of an explanation dealt with Soul-bonds. It wasn't impossible for two people of the same sex to be Soul-bonds. There were even three recorded cases of it; two female couples and one male. Of course, for obvious reasons, it was ridiculous to even consider Harry and Tom were Soul-bonds. But you had to start somewhere, right? And what she'd read about them provided at least the beginnings of similarities to what seemed to be linking Harry's mind with Tom's. There had to be something, somewhere that would at least give them a hypothesis.

It was as she returned the book in her hands to the shelves that a sheet of parchment drifted down from above. Ginny backed away as quickly as she could. The three different times Harry's bracelet had prevented her from being portkeyed away from the school had left her more than a bit wary. It was charged enough that she should be safe, and Dumbledore was altering the school's wards on a regular basis so that backup should prevent a portkey from taking her if her ward was somehow breached, but better safe than sorry. After all, she didn't need to be told what would happen if something failed and she was taken. She stayed flattened against the shelf as she watched the parchment settle to the ground where it was possible to read the two lines of text written in large block letters on it.

 **BEWARE THE FERRET**

 **CHANGE YOUR ROUTINE**

Ginny immediately scanned the row she was in. Of course there was no one to be seen and none of her other senses were piqued either. She returned her attention to the parchment on the floor for a moment before a wave of her hand sent it up in a quick burst of flame. _Definitely not a portkey,_ she thought. She dug the Marauder's Map from her bag, quietly activated and scanned it. "Dobby," she spoke softly. The elf popped into the row in front of her. "Shush," she hushed him before he could speak. The elf nodded. Ginny held out her hand. "Please take me to my bed." A moment later Ginny found herself inside the closed hangings of her bed. Is there anyone else in the dorm?" she asked.

Dobby shook his head. "No Mistress."

"Good. Please return to Harry. I'll be there shortly." Dobby popped away again and Ginny donned Harry's invisibility cloak. In short order she'd descended to the common room and crossed to the portrait hole. She let it swing open, pulled the cloak off and retraced her steps to her dorm, being sure to wave at Hermione and her dorm mates along the way. Once in her room she donned the cloak a second time and made her way back down to the common room. Taking note that the rest of Harry's dorm mates were all accounted for before making her way up to Harry's room. Once there she ducked past the hangings of his bed and climbed in with him.

"Hey," she said when he rolled over.

He gave her a weak smile in return. "Missed you."

Ginny slipped under the covers, lying with her head on his chest and a leg draped up over his waist. She found his hand with hers and wove their fingers together. "Missed you more."

"I doubt it." He dropped a kiss on her crown.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a couple of Gurgs are using my head for a drum."

Despite laying half on top of him, somehow trying to lessen the distance between them, Ginny pressed herself to him, "I'm here now, baby, just rest."

"How was your day?"

"Easy enough. Now sleep."

"I can't believe how much time I'm missing."

"Some people would be thrilled at that prospect."

"Some people are too stupid to realize they just have to make it all up."

Ginny pulled his hand up and kissed the inside of his wrist. "Sleep, Harry."

He shifted under her, rolling to his side and she moved to spoon behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I love you, Ginevra," he said softly.

Ginny shivered behind him, wondering exactly how he could inspire emotions ranging from lust to joy to utter devotion in her simply by changing the inflection of his voice when saying her name. "I love you too, Potter," she whispered, pressing as tightly to him as she could. He sighed softly and she could feel him slowly relaxing into sleep. Just before following him, she set a drain on her magic into the power stones of her bracelet. She'd be exhausted tomorrow, but with the warning she'd received in the library she thought getting as much power into the stones as she could would be a wise course of action. She didn't like admitting it, but the attempts to take her had her quite frightened. The only time she ever felt truly safe anymore was in bed with Harry and even though it would mean an end to sleeping with him she could hardly wait to get home to the Burrow and the safety of not worrying about what was lurking around the corner. She sighed deeply and let her eyes close. Perhaps tomorrow she would talk to her brothers and Hermione and see if they wouldn't mind helping her power her bracelet. If she could just get it to even half she knew she'd be pretty much untouchable and she might be able to make it through the day without looking over her shoulder every five minutes.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Death and destruction at the front of her mind Ginny quietly closed the door and stalked down the hallway. Behind her, she tried not to think about Harry, lying in a bed in the hospital wing, his back broken. _He'd only been out of bed for two bloody days!_ she silently screamed. She had changed her routine. Unfortunately Harry had too. He'd unknowingly placed himself where two weeks ago, without fail, she would have been. Their wards were meant to defend against magical attacks and Harry's had done him little good when the staircase he was traversing collapsed; dropping him four stories to the floor below. _Accident my ass,_ she thought. _Perfectly functioning moving staircases didn't suddenly collapse after a thousand years without a reason._

When she reached the next corridor she turned left. In her mind the warning she'd received a bit more than a week ago was the only evidence she needed. That and with Harry having finally woken to tell them he swore he'd heard the Slytherin's laugh as he fell she needed nothing more. It might not be enough for Dumbledore or the Wraiths of Helga and Rowena but it was for her. She turned right and descended deeper into the castle bowels. Did they really think no one from the other houses knew where the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory was?

 _Fools!_

She turned right and headed down again.

What's that you ask? A password?

Remember that bit about being a Parselmouth?

Cold, calculated and final; she had been pushed too far. Repercussions, Headmasters and their endless misguided second chances be damned, it was time to end this farce. If Dumbledore wouldn't take steps to protect her, Harry and the rest of the school from the Death Eaters in training, then she'd do so herself. She stopped suddenly on her march to the Slytherin common room.

Cold.

Calculated.

A grim smile played at her lips. An accident … Deniable. How poetically … Slytherin … The smile faded. She turned on her heel and made her way back to her injured boyfriend. She could wait for Final.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the alcove he'd hidden himself in when Ginny had stopped and then eventually turned around from her march to the Slytherin dormitory. He didn't know what had changed, but he'd suffered enough euphonies in his life to recognize one when he saw it. And when she'd retraced her steps past him, gone were the, plain as day to read, intentions she'd previously worn. In their place was the subtle mask he was coming to recognize. The one she wore when her true thoughts and intentions were being hidden. As he watched her disappear around the corner he was, without a doubt, certain it was only the method and not the intention that had changed. And that, he was also certain, was not good at all.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

You're sure," Ginny asked for what Harry figured was probably at least the six hundred thirty sixth time. Ok, to be fair it was likely only about the tenth or twelfth but it sure felt like six hundred thirty six.

"Gin, you've flown on it dozens of times."

"Yeah, Harry, against you; not against someone who is likely to be trying to kill me."

"Don't remind me," Harry said darkly. "If I could get out of this damn bed I'd just hex the lot of them and have done with it."

"We'd lose the cup!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin," Harry exploded with exasperation, "It's a stupid game. Excuse me if I'm more interested in my friends and my girlfriend living through the end of the day than winning the bloody damn quidditch cup!"

"Harry, everyone on the team is wearing some sort of protective ward. I think we'll live through the day."

"Yes, charmed to allow bludgers through. I seem to remember someone tampered with one and the thing did its best to kill me."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"And you're impossible!"

"GAHH!" Ginny threw her arms up in the air and stalked away from him to the other side of the room where she stared out the window. They stewed in silence for a minute or so before she demanded, "Why are we fighting again?"

"Because you won't fly my broom," Harry muttered darkly.

It was another second or so before Ginny snorted. "Fly your broom?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Harry glowered at her, his face slowly cracking into a smile. "Witch," he said huskily, holding his hand out to her.

She crossed back to him, and took his hand in hers. "All you had to do was ask," she teased.

"Don't change the subject," he retorted.

"But it's a much more interesting subject," she purred. She bent down and ghosted her lips against his. The kiss quickly deepened, not ending till something in Harry's mind, that sounded very much like Ginny screaming, "I Win!" at the top of her lungs, tugged at him. He broke away from her, pushing her back as best as his weakened arms could manage. "You're flying my broom," he growled.

Her eyes gleamed as she moved back in towards his lips. "Which one?"

"Ginny," he warned.

"You get what you want," she said in a husky voice. "I get what I want."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"And it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin in the winner takes all final match of the season," Lee Jordan announced. "As everyone not living under a rock knows by now, Harry Potter suffered an _accident,"_ he emphasized the word sarcastically, "earlier this week that has left him unable to play today. How convenient for the Snakes that is, right?"

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall warned.

"But not to worry all you Gryffindor supporters, I'm assured the Lions have it well in hand with a backup every bit as good as the golden boy she takes over for. That might be a bit of overstatement on the part of the Gryffindor players, but I'll tell you one thing, little Ginny Weasley has certainly grown up since sitting under the sorting hat and without a doubt will look better chasing after the Snitch than Harry ever has."

"Jordan!"

"Just a bit of color for the fans, Professor," he tried to placate her. She glowered at him. "Yes, well, whatever, Gryffindor will be throwing a redheaded whirlwind at the Snakes today."

"JORDAN!"

"Oh and it looks like we're ready to go as Madam Hooch has kicked the Bludgers free and launched the Quaffle into the air. The snitch is long gone as the Seekers blast up into the sky. It's Bell with the Quaffle for the Lions.

* * *

It was ten minutes, and a host of acrobatic maneuvers that taxed Ginny about as much as getting out of bed in the morning, later that Draco led Ginny into a Wronski Feint. She followed him down, lazily pulling out of the dive a good five feet below him and circled back up next to him. "Are we done warming up yet?" she taunted.

Draco had started the match yapping away at her. But, as she'd matched every bit of flying he did, displaying about as much interest as Snape did in actually teaching while doing so, he'd rather quickly fallen silent. Nope, the set of his jaw told her all she needed to know. She was better. He knew it.

"Shut up, Weasley."

"Really, if this is all you've got, bad back and all, I think Harry could have managed just fine."

"I told you to shut up!"

"Oh look," Ginny said in a remarkable impersonation of Luna's dreamy demeanor. "There's the Snitch." She rolled hard to her right, snapping her broom over in a barrel roll that had her coming up in the space Draco had just vacated in trying to follow her. It took him nearly ten seconds to loop around and come up behind her again. "Sorry about that," she called back. "Turns out it was just someone's watch."

Twenty minutes of relentless torment on her part later, Draco led her into a third Wronski Feint. Like the first, she had pulled out of the second well after he had. This time she pulled even with his shoulder and taunted, "Now don't pull out till I do," before accelerating towards the ground. At the last possible moment she snapped her broom up. Her toes brushed across the grass as she leveled off and angled skyward again. Behind her there was a thud and the sound of a body skidding across the earth.

* * *

"And Malfoy starts a Wronski Feint that Weasley finishes as the Slytherin reminds us all just what a bouncing ferret looks like," Lee announced.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as the vast majority of those in attendance roared with laughter.

"Just calling what I see, professor," he said. "And the Slytherin Seeker is back in the air again. Looking a bit worse for wear I might add. It's turning into a bit of a drubbing out there today as the Lions have built a lead of 130-40 over the Snakes and with Malfoy showing no sign that he can fly with the prettiest Seeker in the school it seems only a matter of time before Gryffindor are crowned champions."

* * *

"I'm going to make you pay for that," Draco snarled as he flew up behind Ginny.

"Please," Ginny sneered. "I could out fly you on a cracked cauldron."

"The only thing you're better than me at is spreading your legs," he retorted.

"Takes a whore to know one," Ginny answered. She sped forward with him matching her. "Getting a bit bold are we, Draco?" she taunted.

"Shut up you little bitch!"

"It's a bit gusty up here, Draco. Careful you don't get blown off your broom."

"Watch your back, Weaslette. You never know when you might fall."

Ginny slowed for half a heartbeat. Two days since turning back from her march to the Slytherin dormitory had given pause to her intentions. Her eyes locked with the Slytherin Seeker's. His lip curled up. " _Accidents_ do happen all the time."

Ginny's lip twitched. Her voice devoid of emotion she said, "Yes, they do," and tipped over onto her back in a plummet to the ground. Far below the Snitch hovered less than a foot above the playing surface. Draco dove after her, recklessly pressing for every bit of speed in his broom. The crowd stilled as it became apparent the Snitch wasn't going to move and it would be a test of nerve as to which Seeker could get to it first.

The crowd groaned when it appeared Ginny had handed the win to Slytherin by slamming on the brakes well short of the ground and the Snitch. His path to the Snitch clear, Draco shot past her, in his haste, forgetting the most important rule of Quidditch. You always, always, always kept one eye on the Bludgers. He rocketed down straight into the path of them both. The first slammed into his shoulder with a sickening crunch that left little doubt bones had been broken. The second shattered its way through his broom into his face. He'd made no attempt to slow his rush to the ground before the collision and there was no time for anyone to even react, much less slow what became a plummet to the earth. Nothing but the cushioning charms on the ground were available to protect him and seconds later he hit in a tangle of limbs. He bounced once and laid perfectly still, the shattered bits of his broom floating down around him.

Even as the Bludgers smashed into him and the Slytherin Seeker fell to the ground Ginny dropped out of the sky and snagged the Snitch from the air. The whistle blew and the rest of the Gryffindor players descended on her as Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra and Professor Dumbledore hurried to Draco while the rest of the Slytherins settled near their fallen teammate.

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Ron said. "I'm glad you caught the Snitch, but I'm really glad you saw the Bludgers in time to pull out."

"To right, Ronnikins," George agreed.

"Second that," Fred said.

Ginny eyed them for a second. "Yeah, me too," she said before grabbing a bottle of water and downing half of it. She turned her attention to where the professors were congregated around Draco.

"He's not moving," Katie observed.

"After the staircase I can't say I care," Alicia said.

"We don't know he did it," Angelina said.

"Yeah right," the twins retorted.

Dumbledore's voice suddenly boomed in the air. "ALL STUDENTS WILL RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY."

"That doesn't sound good," Ron observed.

Dumbledore slowly stood. Turning, he found Ginny and the rest of her teammates watching the scene unfold. His eyes locked with hers. Behind him Professor Sinistra spread a conjured sheet over Draco's body.

"NOOO!" a female voice shrieked from the stands.

"Oh my," Katie gasped.

"Bloody–" Ron whispered.

"–Hell," the twins finished. The three of them turned and grabbed Ginny in their arms. "Thank Merlin you saw them," they gasped.

The rest of her teammates pressed into the group hug with Ginny at the center. "No matter what anyone says it's not your fault, Ginny," Alicia said.

"You were just playing the game," Katie added.

"It's your job to fly him into the Bludgers if you can," the twins said.

"DRACO!" the same female voice screamed.

"I believe you were told to return to your dormitories," Professor Dumbledore said. The Gryffindors broke apart to find him standing not three feet away. He locked eyes with Ginny again.

"Sorry, sir," Katie said. "We were just telling Ginny it wasn't her fault."

"Yes," he said quietly. "It is a dangerous game. Tragedies such as this do happen. But they are accidents and no one should blame themselves for it." Ginny gave not the slightest reaction to his words.

"Yes sir," the Gryffindors answered.

"Professor McGonagall will come speak with you all," he said. "Should any of you wish to discuss events privately with myself or any other member of staff you need only ask."

"Thank you, sir," Alicia said. She tugged on Fred's arm and that got the rest of the group moving towards the castle.

Ginny was the last to turn. Casting a last glance towards Draco's body and the small group of students huddled with their head of house, she could feel Dumbledore's eyes on her. She turned away and rejoined her teammates who were waiting for her to make the long walk up to the castle. _Final_ she thought.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Ginny sat on Harry's bed in the hospital wing. They faced each other, sitting cross-legged hands clasped, faces only inches apart, eyes locked. _"Was I wrong?"_ she asked, her voice coming directly into his mind.

 _"I don't care what anyone says,"_ Harry answered. _"I know his laugh. What he said to you up there. That staircase didn't collapse by itself. That says nothing of the three attempts to kidnap you. No one else seems capable, or even interested, in protecting us so that means we need to do it ourselves. I came up with the bracelets. They found a way around it. We responded. I'm not going to fight handicapped by Dumbledore's rules of right and wrong. It's a war and you don't win by tickling the enemy to death when they're using Unforgivables, other equally deadly curses or collapsing staircase when people are on them."_

Ginny pushed him back on the bed, moving to lay with her head in his lap she wove the fingers of one hand with his squeezing tightly. "I love you, Harry," she whispered.

Harry raised her hand to his lips, gently kissing it. "Ginevra," he whispered.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

The tumbler exploded against the wall, leaving clear liquid to trail down the dark wood to the floor. "My lady?" a voice ventured after an appropriate silence.

"The stone is in place?" she asked.

"Yes."

"The girl knows what to do?"

"She knows the price of failure, my lady."

She stared at the photograph above the mantle; her hatred raging in her veins. In less than six months she'd lost them both. One imprisoned, the other … She slammed her palm down on the desk. The Dark Lord be damned, they would pay. She would see to it. "We will proceed," she whispered.

He gave a curt bow. "As you command, my lady." He left her then, alone to her heartache.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Seriously," Harry muttered. "I can do it, Gin."

She glowered, pointed at the bench and said, "Sit."

Harry sighed and did as he'd been told, facing sideways on the bench seat. Ginny levitated his things to the overhead rack and settled herself with her back to his chest; his arms went around her waist. "Over protective," he teased in her ear. He'd spent two of the last three weeks of term in the hospital wing recovering from his broken back and was under strict orders to take it easy for the first month of the summer hols. It was already driving him barmy not being able to do much of anything for himself.

"I'll relax when we get to the Burrow," she grumbled. "Why on earth Dumbledore insisted you take the train I'll never understand."

"Probably something along the lines of needing to do the normal things the rest of the students are doing."

"Just stupid," she snapped.

Harry chuckled and kissed the back of her head. "My own little guard dragon," he teased.

Ginny cast a number of charms on the door to their compartment and snuggled back into him. "I plan on keeping you around a long time," she retorted. "Now be quiet so I can sleep."

Harry closed his eyes, opening them only at the tapping of knuckles on the glass to their compartment. "It's Neville and Luna," he said.

"Fine by me," Ginny answered. "But I'm napping and you aren't moving my pillow from where it's at."

Harry chuckled and flicked his hand at the door to let them in. "Fine by me."

"Thanks guys," Neville said, closing the door behind them.

"Hello, Ginny, Harry," Luna said.

"Mmm," Ginny answered.

"You'll have to forgive sleeping beauty here," Harry said.

"Don't mind me," Neville waved him off. "I'm just going to fall asleep myself anyway. Between O.W.L.s and the leaving feast last night I'm knackered.

"Will you be staying with your relatives again this summer, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Over my dead body," Ginny interjected.

"It lives," Harry laughed.

"Oh," Luna said, "Now don't say things like that. Not after the way the Slytherin's have been since what happened to Draco."

"Few more of them might find themselves in the same way as Draco if they aren't careful," Harry muttered.

"They have been rather aggressive," Neville agreed. "If you ask me Dumbledore is taking the whole second chance thing a bit too far."

Ginny shifted in Harry's lap. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Right, sorry," Neville agreed quickly. There was an awkward silence for a bit before the train lurched and began to gain speed.

"So you won't be staying with your relatives then, Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry grinned. "I'm going to the Burrow."

Neville shot an eye at Ginny. "Lucky you, mate."

Harry chuckled. "If you knew what she had in store for me this summer you might not think so."

"Oh?" Luna asked, "will you be doing something unpleasant?"

Harry laughed again. "Define unpleasant." From there the group fell into conversations about summer plans and how they might have done on exams. Though once Madam Pomfrey had given him the all clear later in the summer Harry would have to make up the practical portion of all his O.W.L.s. Ron and then Hermione eventually joined them, still uncomfortable around each other since their breakup, but at least talking again. Harry slowly drifted off, joining Ginny in sleep till Ron nudged him.

"We're pulling in, mate."

Harry stretched and shook Ginny. "Come on, Love, time to get up." She stretched and stood, pausing to give him a peck on the cheek before getting their things down from the racks above.

"Might as well wait for things to clear a bit," Ron said.

"We are always late," Ginny agreed. The group sat or stood, quietly conversing with an occasional glance out the window to see if the elder Weasleys and Grangers had appeared yet.

"Well I see, Gran so I'm off," Neville said heaving his bag to his shoulder.

"I see Daddy, just now," Luna added. She stood and the group very quickly exchanged goodbyes with promises to write and that they would all gather at the Burrow in a week or so for a swim in the pond and very quickly it was just the two Weasleys, Harry and Hermione left.

"They're really late this time," Hermione observed.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "even for us this is pushing it."

"Oi," Fred called from down the corridor.

"Mum and the lot are here," George added.

The four of them quickly joined the twins and they were on the deserted platform moments later making their way towards Molly, Bill and Charlie, Remus, Tonks and the Grangers. With Harry still moving slowly from his injuries he and Ginny fell behind a few steps, creating a bit of a gap between them and the other four. It happened then, between one step and the next, a shimmering wall appeared in front of the couple and they walked straight into it, bouncing off painfully. Harry's wand was shifting to his hand as the first spell hit him in the leg, opening his flesh to the bone. He screamed and went down in a heap. An instant before Ginny screamed a horrifying crack split the air. Less than a second later she slammed face first into the ward and slid to the floor in a daze before being petrified. Harry flopped to his back only to have another severing curse open his stomach, spilling his intestines to the floor. A third opened his neck, before he too was petrified. Harry's vision had gone black even before his and Ginny's wands were summoned and fell to the floor broken a moment later.

Narcissa Malfoy pulled the hood of her cloak back and leveled her wand at Ginny. "For my son," she hissed murderously. The slicing curse opened Ginny's neck from one side to the other cutting clean through her trachea. Her blood did not so much as spurt from the severed arteries as it did spill in a wave down her front. Within seconds she felt her eyelids grow heavy; her senses begin to dull and she fought with everything within her to reach Harry. Her magic surged and broke the petrifying spell. Too weak from loss of blood to even stay sitting upright she crumpled like a rag doll to the floor. Her vision going dark the last of her strength was spent blindly reaching for him. Somehow her fingers found his but nothing came from him in response and even as she rushed to join him, she knew he was gone.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: The author should find herself a hole to hide in.

And, as always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day.


	23. Chapter 22: You Step Through the Doorway

Author's note:

It all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book 1: Death's Daughter**

 **Chapter 22**

 **You Step Through the Doorway to Death**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked up sharply when two alarms began clanging from the shelf in his office. He stood, knocking his chair over in the process. His desk slid out of the way as he rushed to the shelf. Already, the alarms were fading, a sure sign that the life they tracked was fast coming to an end. "Dear God, no." He needed to get to them, but where? Before he could think of anything, Fawkes leapt from his perch. His talons closed on Dumbledore's shoulder and in a rush of Flame they were gone.

Moments later he was on platform 9 3/4s in London. Almost before he gained his footing, Fawkes left him. Dumbledore's eyes fell on his worst nightmare. Lying upon the ground in a pool of blood and gore were the bodies of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Less than five feet away Bill Weasley frantically tried to take down the ward separating him from his sister and Harry. Molly, collapsed on the floor, sobbed in Charlie's arms as he stared blindly at his sister's body. Hermione, in the same state as Molly, was held by her parents. Ron and the twins stood staring, helpless to do anything but watch. He didn't even need to check to know he was too late. "What have I done?" he breathed.

Fawkes met his eyes from where he'd alighted next to Ginny. _"Goodbye my friend,"_ he trilled softly. His wings spread wide and both Harry and Ginny rose from the floor to float vertically in the air with the phoenix above them. _"It would not do for them to witness this."_ In a flash of blindingly white flame Fawkes disappeared with Harry and Ginny leaving the platform in sudden silence.

"Nooooo!" Molly wailed.

* * *

Many people swear your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Ginny didn't put much stock in the theory. After all, no one who had died could actually attest to the claim. She held more to the truth that your life flashed before your eyes before you lived. It had happened to her once before and hadn't been all that bad. Her life may have been short, but all except the last bit had been really good. She'd felt a peace within herself before suddenly waking on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. That was when the shame had set in. This time though, she got something else entirely. She didn't get the life she'd lived already. Instead, she got the life she had begun to dream of since Harry had become hers. Only she got it without him, because while she survived Narcissa's attack, Harry did not. And that life, it had been one long agony of never recovering from the loss.

Her eyes snapped open. Laying on her stomach, the side of her face flat to the floor the first thing she saw was Harry's unmoving body flat on his back in front of her. Blood and gore still covered them both and the imagined pain of his death took form in reality. "No," she croaked pitifully.

 _"Be at peace, child,"_ a gentle voice spoke in Ginny's mind.

Ginny's head snapped up. Above them, his wings spread wide with small flames rippling across the feathers, floated a stunningly beautiful red bird. "Fawkes?" she whispered.

 _"Yes, daughter."_

The sound of the phoenix's voice in Ginny's mind somehow brought a tranquil serenity of acceptance to her. She looked down at Harry, moving her hand to trail along his face. _"I'm not going to die, am I?"_

 _"I have healed your wounds and Death has seen fit to spare you."_

 _"Why?"_ she whispered. _"Why couldn't you have just let me go with him?"_

 _"Because while it suits Death's purpose to stay his hand for you both he cannot do so for Harry without your help."_

It took a few seconds for Fawkes' answer to settle in her mind. _"Do you mean I can save him?"_

 _"Long ago the Fates wove the Strand of your life. But the Strand was flawed; frays exist that have allowed Death choices. Once before Death has considered your Strand. He found then that His purpose was furthered to spare you and where no other would have, you lived. This day, the second flaw of your Strand has been reached. Once again Death has seen His purpose furthered to stay His hand. The Strand for Harry's life is short and contains no such flaws. With malevolent intent Death comes. Without doubt His purpose is served in Harry's death. But the Fates intervene and offer Death a bargain. Two Strands will become one but the total length will be the same as if they had remained separate. Death considers. Yes, Harry's death serves His purpose. But, his life serves it further. Fate's bargain is accepted and Death's hand is stayed such that you and Harry might decide._

Ginny frowned as she tried to piece together the puzzle Fawkes had given her. _"So basically, I should have died in the Chamber of Secrets. I should have died today. And Harry's going to die now unless I … Soul-bond with him?"_

 _"Do not confuse Time with Love, my daughter. One is not the other. The Strands are Time. What you must offer promises not that he will love you. It means only that, on this day, he might be saved."_

 _"Might be?"_

 _"He must accept what you would give. Two Strands may become one. But as long as two are alive to draw on it, the single Strand will be consumed at twice what but one would burn."_

 _"Meaning,"_ Ginny slowly said _, "If I bond with Harry I have to give him half of whatever I have left, right? If there are a hundred years left in my Strand the most I will live will be fifty because Harry will get the other fifty?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"But we wouldn't be Soul-bonded?"_ Ginny asked. _"We might still die separately?"_

 _"Only Love and Trust can bind the soul; those belong to you and he alone."_

Ginny considered for a few seconds. _"What happens if Harry doesn't accept?"_

 _"No matter the choice Harry makes, you must pay Death's price for the offer to be made."_

Without hesitation Ginny answered, _"I'll pay."_

" _Consider wisely, my daughter. His parents, his family await him. It may be that he wishes to join them and would not want you to do this. It may be that he only comes back because you offer the price and he cannot let you do so without accepting. This can only lead to him resenting and eventually hating you for what you have taken from him."_

Ginny's brow furrowed in thought. Harry possessed the money to buy the greatest treasures of the earth but cared nothing for them. More than once he'd told her he would happily trade everything, every galleon, sickle, knut, every gem, priceless painting and manuscript, to spend even a single hour with his parents. He owned near a dozen different properties. Some of them Sirius had said were quite grand. But Harry swore no matter how grand they were none of them would ever hold a candle to a ramshackle, crooked old house named the Burrow.

"A house without the love of family," he had told her, "was but an empty building. Only love could give a house a soul. Only love made a house a home."

To be part of a family, to have a home was his heart's greatest desire … It was what he had seen in The Mirror of Erised.

 _Home,_ she thought. How many times, while in his arms, had she said that word to him? Months ago she had confronted her brothers. Perhaps the words had been different but in essence she had told them she had found her Home. If Harry would only have her, she would choose him over anything she already held. Her brothers, her parents, everyone else had become distant seconds to her.

Absently she played with the ring on her finger. She was young. She knew it. The ring even spoke to it, was an acknowledgment by both of them of that fact. She'd seen the rolling of eyes of more than one classmate. She'd heard the whispers that it would never actually happen. She didn't doubt the explosion from her mum once they got home and she told her …

She _was_ young.

She didn't care. She'd happily marry Harry tomorrow if he asked. Half her life? Please, she'd gladly give it all, because a single day without him loomed in her mind like eternal hell. He was her Home.

But what was she?

Ron and Hermione, they were the closest things he had to a family of his own. He referred to Hermione as his sister. He'd never called Ron his brother, but boys were different that way. It could remain unspoken and be just as true. But ever since they had begun dating, Harry had made it clear to her whom he would choose … Many times over.

Harry's voice, real or only an echo she couldn't say, brushed across her mind. _You though, you, I'm going to live for._

Her gaze locked with the golden eyes of the phoenix floating before her. _"His parent died so he might live. I can't believe they welcome his death now any more than they did then. I might be wrong, it might be selfish of me, but I trust that he loves me and if there was any way at all for him to come back to me without my help he would. I don't care the price I might pay when the cost of losing him now means nothing good that might still be possible will be left to me. Whatever it is I need to do, tell me and I will."_

Fawkes held her eyes for a moment before inclining his head to her. _"You choose wisely, my daughter."_ In the blink of an eye Ginny found herself rising from the floor to float vertically a few feet above it. Harry, whole and uninjured rose as well, facing her from less than a foot away. Slowly they began to revolve around one another. Not in the pattern of human speech but instead from the soothing trilling of Phoenix Song the comforting sound of Fawkes' voice filled her mind as flames grew around them, _"Do not fear, my daughter."_

Unsurprised to find she understood his song, she trilled in reply, _"I trust you father."_

The flames multiplied, but to her eyes she and Harry remained untouched and she knew it wasn't his body, but his very being that floated before her. The flames grew higher still and she knew that beneath them both their bodies were being consumed and falling to ash. She reached for Harry, her fingers coming to his face and to the back of his neck she pulled him closer. Her lips, warm and alive pressed against his, unmoving and cold and she cared not. Whether the last of this life, or the first of a new her only desire was that he would know that she was his for all of Time.

The flames raged, a cauldron of reds and yellows, blues and last, whites. The ground beneath them turned molten. A presence she well remembered and knew intruded. With undying love she turned to face it. Pain and agony, fear and hate, malice unrepentant confronted her in the glowing red eyes of the being before her and in that instant the connection between Harry's and Tom's minds became clear. Somehow, on the night Tom had given Harry the lightning bolt scar on his forehead Harry had become a Horcrux to his would be murderer.

Ginny's heart surged with everything she felt for Harry; compassion and desire, longing and need, the will to give herself away blazed in her eyes. She struck viciously, _"Feel what I feel."_ He shrieked horrifically and lunged at her. His hands closed on her neck and instantly turned to ash. _"It's time for you to go, Tom,"_ she said. A pristine spire of white flame enveloped him and in seconds he fell away to nothing. Her attention was pulled back to Harry by the sense of something else familiar. Something astonishing and awe inspiring something she only ever felt when in his arms.

 _"Feel what I feel,"_ his voice invited. Ginny gasped and even as she wondered that she could possibly be responsible for this in him, she rejoiced in it. Tears of utter joy streamed down her cheeks as she reached for him again and found his cheek warm and alive under her fingers.

 _"Feel what I feel,"_ she invited in return. He bent to her, their lips joining in reverence.

Fawkes' voice came to her again. _"To destroy that which should never have been, the vessels must be remade. This I have done. Where none remains, Time must be given. This she does. Still, Death must have his. This, I do; my eternal life for his mortal one."_

Ginny's heart stilled. _"Father?"_

 _"Be glad for me, my daughter. I go to my mate who long ago made a similar choice for another of our children. This ever was and ever will be the way of the phoenix."_

 _"Will I ever see you again?"_

 _"Every time you look on him, my daughter."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"It is done."_

No sooner had Fawkes' last words formed in her mind than Ginny found herself on her hands and knees. She couldn't describe how she felt. She wasn't exhausted from two weeks of exams, and a month of worry over Harry. She certainly didn't hurt like her body had before whatever she had just gone through occurred and most certainly her ankle was no longer broken from Narcissa's first spell. She felt …

New.

Refreshed in a way she hadn't since before her first encounter with Tom Riddle's diary. And she felt something else, a pull; a tug in her chest that insisted she move towards it.

Carrying Harry's voice the soft tones of Phoenix song settled in her mind. _"Gin?"_

Ginny raised her head to see Harry kneeling in front of her. _"H-Harry?"_

He blinked. _"D-Did you just speak in my mind in Phoenix Song?"_

 _"I-I was go-going to ask you the same thing."_

He cocked his head slightly and the pull in her chest surged with sorrow. She looked down under his gaze. It was only a moment before she felt his fingers on her chin raising her eyes back to his. In them she felt wonder and love, awe and …Pain, so very much pain. But also acceptance for what she had sacrificed. _"You will never, ever, ever again tell me something is too much when I present you with a gift."_

 _"You're not angry with me?"_

 _"How can I be angry with you when I would have done the same thing?"_

 _"A life without you–"_ she began.

 _"–isn't worth living,"_ Harry finished

 _"No,"_ she said.

 _"Thank you, Ginevra."_ He leaned in and reverently ghosted his lips against hers. _"Thank you for trusting me with a second chance to love you."_ He pulled back and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before she tipped her head, changing the angle at which she saw him.

 _"Your eyes!"_ they said at once. Both cocked their head the other direction.

 _"Brown?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Green?"_ she asked.

 _"One of each?"_

 _"Yes."_

They both quickly looked the other up and down to see what else might have changed and were jolted into actually speaking aloud. "HOLY HELL!" they exclaimed.

Harry's eyes snapped closed. "DOBBY!" he bellowed.

 _"You will find him unable to answer,"_ " a female voice trilled in their minds.

 _"Cloaks lie beside you,"_ a male voice added.

Keeping their eyes averted from each other Harry and Ginny looked up to find two phoenixes perched on a low branch before them. One, probably twice the size of Fawkes, golden in color with silver eyes, the other about half the size of the first, silver in color with eyes of gold. _"Mother,"_ Ginny said.

 _"Father,"_ Harry trilled at the same time.

 _"Yes, some things you just know,"_ the Silver spoke. _"Others we will try to answer. What remains you must learn on your own."_

 _"For now, clothe yourselves if that is your desire,"_ the Gold spoke. Harry very quickly turned and grabbed the cloaks, handing one to Ginny. _"Risen from the dead all of two minutes and all I want to do is die of embarrassment,"_ he muttered as he wrapped the cloak over his shoulders. _"Ruddy great turkey."_

Ginny couldn't help giggling. _"Not how I imagined first getting you naked."_

 _"Tell me about it."_

 _"You need not fear that others have seen you,"_ the Silver said drawing their attention back to her and her mate.

 _"Well that's a relief,"_ Ginny sighed. She glanced around, taking in their surroundings of a small wooded glen. _"Erm, where are we exactly?"_

 _"You are where you were and you are here,"_ the Gold said.

 _"Worry not. You will soon return to where you are and have not left,"_ the Silver said.

Harry shook his head painfully. _"How is it that made no sense at all but at the same time made perfect sense?"_

 _"Because we're outside of time and place, Harry,"_ Ginny answered.

 _"Very good, my daughter,"_ the Silver said.

Harry rolled his eyes. _"Bugger all, woman, is there anything you don't know?"_

 _"How familiar I am with that question, my son,"_ the Gold laughed.

 _"But to the matter at hand,"_ the Silver said. _"Even here time is short and we must answer much."_

 _"Yes, my mate,"_ the Gold agreed. The two phoenixes studied them for some time before speaking again.

 _"Can you transform, child?"_ the Silver asked.

 _"Transform?"_ Ginny asked.

 _"Your true form, can you assume it?"_

Ginny frowned, but then something seemed to click and an image came into her mind. _"Oh, right, duh."_ Feeling like she should know, like she should be able to do what was being asked, Ginny concentrated. After a minute she felt what could only be described as an inferno somewhere within her middle. It pulled at her and she let herself be drawn into it.

 _"ARRGH!"_ Harry screamed.

 _"What!"_ Ginny cried, turning to him. The Gold spread his wings and the flames consuming the cloaks they had donned died. _"Oops,"_ Ginny said.

 _"Oops!"_ Harry exclaimed, frantically examining himself. _"You nearly incinerate me and all you can say is 'Oops.'?"_

 _"You hardly look incinerated to me,"_ she retorted.

 _"Only the Flame you call Fiendfyre can bring harm to you now, child."_ The Gold soothed. _"Fight it if you must, only know engaging it in battle may kill you. But from all other Flame you have nothing to fear."_

 _"But until you learn control, the Flame will burn anything within its reach when you call upon it,"_ the Silver said. _"There are more cloaks if you desire."_

 _"In time you will learn this control. For now we will prevent the burning of your clothing,"_ the Gold said.

Harry stopped his self-examination. _"You couldn't have told us that before?"_ he muttered. He grabbed another cloak and covered himself before returning his attention to the two phoenixes and Ginny. _"Whoa,"_ he breathed.

 _"What?"_ Ginny asked. A mirror appeared behind her and Harry pointed to it.

Ginny turned. Staring back at her, one eye of emerald green the other of chocolate brown, was a bird with feathers red as fire. She tipped her head, considering, before spreading her wings. Small flames danced along her feathers but spread no further.

 _"And you, my son?"_ the Gold asked.

 _"Me?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Who else might you think?"_

Harry very nearly asked the phoenix if he'd like to be stuffed before he was cooked, but thought better of it. He instead furrowed his brow and concentrated for a minute. Like Ginny, know that he was being asked, he felt like he should know, like he should be able to transform, but eventually was forced to admit defeat. _"If I can, I don't know how."_

 _"Teach him,"_ the Silver instructed.

Ginny turned to Harry. _"I felt like I knew how and just followed it,"_ she said.

 _"I know,"_ Harry agreed. _"I feel like I should be able to but something is stopping me."_

 _"Curious,"_ the two phoenixes said.

 _"And you child?"_ the Silver continued. _"Can you follow the path back?"_

Ginny closed her eyes and focused on the idea of taking human form once more. Again she felt she should know, but where before it had been simple, the most natural thing in the world to let the inferno pull her in, now it was hard; almost frightening. She forced the feeling aside and pressed on, cringing when the ascending pillar of flame enveloped her and she grew to her human form. She gave a small shudder. _Don't like that at all."_

 _"You will overcome your fears,"_ the Silver said.

 _"And now, you child?"_ the Gold asked. Harry focused again and before long felt himself drawn into the inferno where he transformed to his phoenix form in a descending pillar of flame. _"Whoa,"_ Ginny gasped.

 _"What?"_ Harry asked.

 _"You're beautiful,"_ she answered. She pointed to the mirror. _"Look."_

Harry turned. Staring back at him, one eye of emerald green the other of chocolate brown, was a bird with feathers black as obsidian. He tipped his head, and spread his wings. Like Ginny small flames danced along his feathers but spread no further.

 _"Can you join him, child?"_ the Silver asked.

Ginny focused on trying to change but very quickly found she couldn't. She shook her head. _"Something's blocking me."_

 _"And you, my son?"_

 _"Don't be frightened,"_ Ginny encouraged.

 _"Right,"_ Harry said. He took a deep breath and delved into the path he'd followed to become a phoenix, trying to follow it back. Just like Ginny, he found it much more difficult to do so but forced aside the fears that came and in an ascending pillar of flames took human form again. _"I agree, that isn't pleasant,"_ he said.

 _"Not at all,"_ Ginny added.

 _"And both of you,"_ the two said.

Almost before Harry could think it Ginny had transformed and he found his way blocked. He shook his head. _"I felt like I started, but then couldn't."_

 _"It is as we feared,"_ the Gold said.

 _"Yes,"_ the Silver agreed.

 _"What?"_ Harry and Ginny asked as she retook human form.

Two lines of flame, one green, one red formed in the air. Beside them, the symbol of eternity burned white. The line of red flame moved into the eternity flame, entwining itself within a small segment of the endless symbol. Then the green flame moved. It attached itself to one end of the red flame and also became one with the silver. The green flame then began traveling back and forth along the length of the red, at times being on one end or the other and others in the middle with red on either side of it.

 _"Always, eternity was hers to claim. Always her true form was that of the phoenix. His only became so when the Strands were bonded. Death was paid for a mortal life and mortal both can be. But as Death was not paid for both to claim eternity, immortal form, where death is not death but is instead birth, is allowed to only one. Beware this form as death and rebirth will seal what the Fates have woven for longer than our son, whom you called Fawkes, waited to rejoin his mate."_

Harry and Ginny both considered what they'd been told in silence for some time before he eventually asked, _"Does that mean what I think it does?"_

 _"Were you thinking, that we can both be human but only one of us at a time is allowed to take our phoenix form, that if we die while in human form we really kick it, but if one of us bites it in our phoenix form we'll reborn as a phoenix, never be able to take human form again, and wait longer to be reunited with each other than Fawkes did to be reunited with his mate?"_

Harry nodded. _"Any idea how old Fawkes was?"_

 _"Our son lived near four thousand human years apart from his mate," the Silver said._

Ginny shuddered. Harry pulled her to him, and she tucked her head under his chin. _"I just gave you have my life because a single day without you would be hell,"_ she trilled softly.

Harry kissed the top of her head. _"I know,"_ he soothed. The two phoenixes let them be for a few minutes before drawing their attention again.

 _"Sit, children,"_ the Gold said. Very quickly they did, Ginny in front while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

 _"You fear the transformation from phoenix to human because you step through the doorway to death when you do,"_ the Gold said.

 _"It is natural for life to fear death,"_ the Silver said.

 _"But you have already learned there is worse in life than death,"_ the Gold said. _"Remember this and it will be easier."_

 _"We have already told you only the Flame called Fiendfyre can harm you, but even this you can tame if your will is enough."_ the Silver said.

 _"But without control the use of Flame risks burning that which you would rather not,"_ the Gold said. _"You will learn control."_

 _"When you can transform without burning your clothing–"_ the Silver said.

 _"–it will be safe for you to use Flame in any manner you choose."_

 _"How?"_ Ginny asked.

 _"You will find the answer,"_ the Gold said.

 _"I have a feeling I'm going to go through more than one wardrobe this summer,"_ Harry sighed.

 _"Sounds like an interesting summer,"_ Ginny giggled.

 _"And I'm supposed to learn three years of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in two months and I have to make up my O.W.L.s."_

Ginny patted his hand. _"One step at a time, Harry."_

 _"There is one more thing before you return to where you yet remain,"_ the phoenixes said together.

The two teens focused on them again. _"Yes?"_ they asked _._

 _"If both are in mortal form and one should die, the second will follow within moments,"_ the Gold said.

 _"But Fawkes said—"_ Ginny started to protest.

 _"Love and Trust, children,"_ the Silver spoke over her. _"Fawkes bound Time. You bound your souls. Can you not feel it?"_

Harry and Ginny were silent for a few moments as they tried to examine what they felt. _"I don't really feel anything but happiness right now,"_ Harry said.

 _"Me either,"_ Ginny agreed.

 _"Let go of each other,"_ the Silver said.

 _"Move to opposite sides of the glen,"_ the Gold said.

Harry and Ginny had no more than separated when something changed. They moved to opposite sides of the glen and grinned. _"Pulling?"_ he asked.

Ginny moved back to him and the feeling faded away as his arms went around her again. _"Yes,"_ she said.

 _"You are mated,"_ the Gold said.

 _"Soul-bound for eternity,"_ the Silver said.

 _"Listen to your Bond,"_ the Gold said.

 _"No harm can come of feeding it,"_ the Silver said.

 _"Learn who and what you now are,"_ the Gold said.

 _"We know you fear to be left by the other. Neither need claim eternity but you cannot deny what you are either,"_ the Silver said.

 _"Our time with you draws to an end,"_ the Gold said. _"When we will speak again we do not know."_

 _"Wait!"_ Ginny cried.

 _"Hurry,"_ the Silver urged.

 _"What did you mean my true form was always that of the phoenix?"_

 _"The phoenix is born mortal and must find its true form to claim eternity. Few are born. Fewer still find the form. Even fewer claim eternity."_

 _"Well who would want it?"_ Ginny asked.

 _"Tom,"_ Harry said quietly.

 _"He wants what you hold,"_ the Gold said.

 _"It is to be feared, but not,"_ the Silver said.

 _"The Flame cannot abide one such as him,"_ the Gold said. _"There is a reason one became a Horcrux while the other did not."_

 _"Now both are protected,"_ the Silver said.

 _"The Phoenix is a warrior of the Light,"_ the Gold said. He leapt from his perch and his mate followed.

 _"Its weapons are Love and Flame,"_ the Silver called as they rose higher.

 _"They are all that you require,"_ the Gold called and then they were gone.

Harry and Ginny pushed themselves from the floor, an avalanche of ash falling from them as they did. _"Nice of them to leave us the cloaks,"_ Harry said.

 _"I kind of liked what I saw,"_ Ginny countered.

"Nooooo!" an anguished voice wailed.

"MUM!" Harry and Ginny cried, surging to their feet. One look was all they needed.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she rushed to her mum and Charlie.

"Got her," Harry said, moving to his 'sister' and her parents.

 **END**

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Well, hopefully it's safe to come out of my bunker. This concludes Book 1 of the Children of The Flame Saga. Book 2, Blessed Summer of Horrors, will begin posting in a day or two.

As always, thank you to all my readers and a special thank you to those who reviewed. You make my day. And there are a few reviewers who hit me every chapter. That was really cool. Thanks loads guys.

And with that, "On to the sequel!"

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
